Taking Your Life Back
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: [COMPLETE]It's high school, what do you expect, a fairytale romance? There's no such thing as romance for Naruto Uzumaki...[SasuNaru Various MM Yaoi AU LEMON]
1. First Day of Hell

Okay! I'm baaaack, my friendly stalkers! I'm guessing you all liked my last continuation, with so many hits D: So far, it's over 35,000 views and over 150 reviews! I love reviews :3 So I hope you weren't all dying of anticipation for this? XD Nah, kidding. This one is going to be... Let's go with overdone? I've seen A LOT of High School Sasuke X Naruto fics, and each one is different... Mine? If I'm not careful, I could unconsciously copy someone else's, and that will not only make ME look and feel bad, but the original authors ;; So yeah...I'm TRYING to be original, but it's just so hard D:

Enjoy anyway XD

---

"_Naruto,_" the voice called out to me. It was soft like feathers.

"_...Naruto,_" such a breathy tone.

"_GET **UP**, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!_"

The voice was slowly and painfully retreating from my head, changing into a low annoying voice I recognized immediately, but failed to act upon it.

"Mmph," I replied through my arms. Shikamaru kicked my shin...HARD. My head immediately shot up from the desk to hiss in pain. He pressed his palm to the desk and leaned over me. My eyes glared.

"...You've slept through almost every period now...What's wrong with you?" the concern made me loosen considerably, well, atleast enough to bash my head against the cement desk set before me.

"...I didn't know today was the first day of school, man...I stayed up all night, and my alarm clock fell on the floor and broke. Haven't slept a wink before I got here..." I slid my eyelids closed and let out a defeated sigh. "...Atleast nothing ever happens on the first day-"

"Except for meeting new people, you fool. This is a public high school, and you've got...What? Ten friends out of a possible 200? How troublesome..."

"...People mean nothing to me unless they can be trusted...  
And so far, Shika, I trust not..."

My voice sounded harsh to even me. He looked down at me with furrowed eye brows.

"...And what about me?"

"...You're the only true friend I've got."

The awkward silence wasn't tensing me up; it was making me sleepier than I already was. He shifted, and my eyes shot open. He was leaving, along with everyone else, as the bell rang. My big blue eyes followed his movement, but he stopped suddenly in the middle of all the people to look up at me and smile.

"_...Thank you, Naruto..._"

My eyes became calm and kind, a warm smile on my lips.

"_...Anytime, lazy ass..._"

He didn't take it as an insult this time, just let loose a small chuckle, and disappeared into the crowd of classmates. I soon followed.

Lunch was a horrible experience. I knew, because I was a sophomore. For two long years, I was to rush into the cafeteria, buy my lunch, and run as fast as my legs could take me before I was beaten or a food fight was initiated.

My lunches were eaten outside, where I could sit alone and relax like the outcast I am. I usually sat in a tree so no one could bother me, because this was MY hour of reflection; my only time to truly think.

When I was younger, these times brought me to madness, tears, or both. But when people saw me like I was, I was usually beat up. I was just a little kid, for God's sake. An ORPHAN, any better. I didn't want to be like this; I didn't have a choice!

"No," I told myself, "I had a choice."

I ate the cupped Ramen I got from the cafeteria's vending machine quickly, wanting time to think more without being disturbed by internal needs.

I threw the cup down from the top of the tree I was lounging in to the ground, hearing a hollow thunk.

"Ow."

I lifted my chin barely up to see below me, and I cringed.

_I know you..._

He probably used 3 pounds of hair gel to keep his hair like that, that high maintenance bastard...

His cold eyes could freeze a fire.

His stiff choice in clothing made him look superior to me, and I hated that the most.

No...

The thing I hated the most...

...Was the fact that I actually think he's pretty.

That pretty little face of his...

No wonder he had an ocean of girls to swim in.

...Pretty boy...

...Sasuke Uchiha...

He looked up at me, and I narrowed my eyes.

_I really do hate you, you know..._

"...Sorry..." I muttered out. He glared at me softly, and I thought that was the end of it,

But at the last second, he threw the cup back up at me:

**Full of rocks**.

It bashed me in the head, and I toppled out of the tree with a scream, hitting my head once again. I lay on the ground with my cheek in the grass, staring at his perfectly perfect shoes as he walked away.

"_See you later...Dead Last._"

His VOICE was even perfect.

It only made me hate him more.

...He was something I wasn't,

...Something I wanted,

...And something I couldn't be:

..._Liked_...

The day was quiet after being torn down by Sasuke. I didn't want to speak to anyone, do anything, or pay attention. It wasn't the Uchiha-bastard's fault. It was my own fault for thinking so much.

My head ached; no, throbbed. It was getting worse by the second, and I was actually afraid I was going to pass out, but I only leaned against my blue locker and took a long needed breath, hoping it would subside and I could keep going. I only had one more class! C'mon, don't fail on me now, body!

"...Nice seeing you again."

I didn't need to open my eyes; scratch that, I COULDN'T open my eyes, to know it was Sasuke. Oh God, I don't need to deal with him right now. My head gave another prickle of pain, and I suppressed it by tightening my grip on my school bag. Man, I must have fallen pretty far from that tree. It hurt so much!

"...Hey, what's your problem?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I would have liked to yell at him for being a jerk, tell him that this was his fault, and make him feel guilty. I didn't think it was going to be that easy anyway, so I didn't say anything and tried to regulate my breathing instead of just letting out my frustration by yelling and passing out like I wanted to. It'd make me feel so much better, but then I would be counted as weak, like I used to be.

"...You don't look good, Moron." He pressed his hand to my forehead, only increasing the pressure. I clenched my teeth and slapped his hand away as hard as I could. He was taken aback for a moment. I breathed out quickly in a huff.

"Don't TOUCH ME, you ASSHOLE!"

I was making a scene, and I knew it. People stopped on their way to class to watch us...It was easy to get ideas. But most of the people just shrugged it off and walked away.

Unfortunately, there was the Sasuke Squad...

"What'd that stupid Naruto do to you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Why are you even talking to that guy, Sasuke-san!"

"Don't even think of touching Sasuke-sama, Naruto!"

All of this was getting me even more pissed; only making it harder on my head. Why did Sasuke even have to talk to me? Why couldn't he just go away and leave me alone? He's such a stuck-up asshole! Why don't you go bang one of your fan girls or something, and stop messing with me!

At that point, I wanted everything to stop: The sound, the attention, the verbal attacks, and most of all, Sasuke's presence. I wanted to be alone like I always was.

I got what I wanted as I finally strained my head to its limits, passing out on the cold linoleum floor of the hall after hearing a few screams from the girls and feeling a quick save from Sasuke.

A few days later, I was back at school. The principle had given me time off, thinking the first day was stressful, adding to the almost serious wound to my head. The woman had a thing for me, I know. She once told me I looked like her kid brother, and that, I'm guessing, got me special treatment I didn't want or deserve. She was nice, but she was just an old hag hiding her age through make up or something...Whatever it was, it was working, because she barely looked 30 in her 55 years of age. It almost scared me.

When I got through the front door, my friends were all over me, hugging and yelling at me for being a fool and smiles and all that junk. Were they happy to see me? When does that ever happen?

Hinata was the first one to see me. She trudged over to me shakily, asking if I was alright and if I should still be resting. The girl was so strange, with her stuttering voice and her twiddling fingers. She always got nervous around me, and I knew she had a crush on me. But I was sure if I dated the girl, she'd be scared out of her mind at how loud I could be.

She asked for a hug, and I gave it to her. Asking for a hug? Why not just do it? I never mind.

She released me timidly and shuffled off hotly after a quick good bye. I smiled at how cute she really was.

...Should I...?

...I mean, she's really nice, and sweet, and cute...

...And she already likes me...

I realized I was now completely alone, the halls empty. I looked down at my feet.

...Could I love her?

The bell startled me, and I immediately came to my senses.

As the doors opened up to the students, I threw myself into the sea of classmates and I drifted with them like a school of fish. First class:

...With Sasuke Uchiha...

---

Sorry! There it goes! This first chapter is already really long, and if I kept going, I would have not only killed myself, but all of you too. XD So! Tell me what you think; I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow! Love


	2. I Really Do Hate You

I rushed into my class without making eye contact with anyone. Doing so would probably earn a few insults or glares or something none too pleasant. So I plopped down on my desk and stared deep into the grey cement, my thoughts fogging my bright eyes into dull.

And my eyes narrowed with eyebrows furrowed as I realized who had just sat down next to me.

Was it his goal to make me miserable?

Just sitting by me was like an insult. To show how majestic he looked beside me, just a little miserable sophomore with barely any friends or life, for that matter. With his perfect attitude, I looked like a homeless man.

God, can't you just take a hint?

_I don't like you._

He didn't say anything to me. He just sat there with his head held high and his beautiful eyes narrowed like usual. I wasn't going to deny it; they were beautiful...As do say the S.S., or Sasuke Squad. And they didn't even glance at me as I glared over at him in my slouched position...Almost like he was guilty. I grinned to myself, but kept my gloomy features.

I don't want him to get cocky. He's already a total asshole.

I couldn't even remember what class this was, but the teacher's face was hidden behind a mask. Psycho much? I think he was a substitute or something, but he looked WAY too stoned to be a teacher. He looked over at me, and walking up to me, I slunk into my seat. His only visible eye, the other being covered by a headband, winked gleefully at me and I groaned in frustration

A psycho teacher on my ass AND an ice-prick all over me?

My life couldn't get any better.

---

With the horrid day over with, I was free! Free from this hell hole at last! I gave quick waves to my loose friends before throwing myself out the door and into the parking lot. I walked home every day...Even though my house was atleast 3 miles away. And people wondered how I kept in shape with all my lazing around. When I was too sick or too miserable, I would take the bus. Though that only added to my problems with the sociality of the situation, I kept to myself: Always.

A black Viper convertible was being horded my girls came into my vision, and getting closer, I realized it was Sasuke's. The preened Uchiha was practically on fire, the way his anger radiated. His narrow slits of eyes fell upon me quickly, his glare worsening, but his lips upturning.

...Not a good sign.

I began to step up my pace, but his voice halted me.

"**Naruto!**"

I cringed and turned to him, a fake smile showing clenched teeth.

"...Yes, Sasuke?"

"...Why don't I take you home?"

My jaw dropped. What was with this bastard? God, I hate him!

"Don't mess with me, Uchiha," I threatened softly. The girls looked like they had laser vision, the way their glares attempted to burn me with their hate.

You want Sasuke to give you a ride home? Go for it! I don't want to!

"I'm not messing with you, Naru-_chan_..."

First it was silence, mostly on my part, and then the girls went into a frenzy, then the insults, and then the threats.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN, YOU STUPID FREAK!"

"THAT'S JUST GROSS, NARUTO!"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"HE'S OURS, GOT IT, GAY BOY!"

I was shaking now, not from sorrow by the way they said these things, but anger, at which was directed toward the Uchiha.

_I hate you so much..._

Not wanting anything to do with this, I started running toward my home. I punched at a tree while I caught my breath, splinters immediately imbedding themselves into my fist, blood seeping over my fingers.

I was never one for self-mutilation, but right now, it just felt so good.

I wasn't even past a quarter mile when his Viper pulled up to me gracefully. He smiled at me, and I just picked up my pace. He only slowly followed, his foot barely pressed on the gas pedal. After a few minutes, I turned to him angrily.

"GO AWAY, YOU ASSHOLE!"

His fine eyebrows rose considerably at my loud voice, but his narrow eyes caught hold of my bloody hand, furrowing them.

"...What happened to your hand?"

I drew my bloody hand away to hold it gently in my other, my anger coursing through my veins with pain.

"NOTHING, YOU PRICK!"

His hands suddenly shot out at me, and by now, I didn't even notice he had gotten out of his car. The currently roofless Viper was an easy drop off as he grabbed me intimately by the waist and threw me into the passenger seat. I winced as I hit the car door roughly with my shoulder, knowing there would be a bruise later. He got back in, and we drove off. I glared daggers at him.

"What the fuck is your problem, ice bitch? First you imply I'm gay in front of your entire fan club, and then you kidnap me! Why is it always ME!"

He didn't answer me. He just narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the road. The already cool wind blew through my blonde hair, and it felt so nice for my nerves. The throbbing of my hand wasn't comforting anymore, and it was beginning to sting. I glanced over to him, and I realized my apartment was being passed in the background.

"Hey, you missed my house! You're...You're seriously kidnapping me...?"

He shifted his eyes over me, and I shivered at his cold gaze. He looked back out at the road, not doing anything further.

"...I take that as a yes..." I muttered as I lowered my head to stare at my feet. God, my life just sucks.

"Shut up, Dobe," I seethed at the nickname. "...I'm going to get that hand helped."

"I can take care of it myself, you jerk. Haven't you done enough!"

He jerked his head over to me, officially loosing his cool: An extremely rare sight, if never before seen. He was about to yell at me, but for some reason, he loosened. Did I look scared? Because I was.

"...Shut up and let me take care of you, okay?"

His soft voice made me calm down, loosening into the warm leather seat and letting my eyes permanently settle on my feet, feeling once again miserable.

His house wasn't that far from my own really. Maybe only half a mile or so. But hot damn, it was huge. Stepping out of his sleek Viper, he locked it and casually sauntered up to his house. I timidly followed, not wanting to get lost. The big oak doors creaked as we were both let inside. Fuck, it was all marble; I swear. Everything was shining and glistening in the sunlight drifting through the polished windows. I gawked at it for a while before realizing Sasuke was gone. Man, I REALLY don't want to get lost in this place!

"Sasuke? Man, where'd you go!"

I called out multiple times, but this mansion was so big, I wasn't surprised if he didn't hear me. I drifted from room to room, in which the rooms were bigger than my entire apartment put together. I was soon in the kitchen, which was bleach white and beautiful to my eyes, having only experienced my dreary little broken down heap of a kitchen. I was about to leave through the door I had entered when a voice sounded behind me.

"..._Well hello, there_..."

A shiver crawled up my spine and buried itself into my brain. The silky but deadly voice made me not want to turn around and see who it was, but run away; Run away as fast as I could. But I did anyway, and really, it was scary.

The face of a murderer...

He looked as if he was about to slit my throat in a single graceful swoop, and his midnight eyes were those of Sasuke's. The lines under his eyes told me that this was in fact NOT Sasuke, but someone else; someone much more evil. His hair was lighter than Sasuke's with a grey tint, and his slender tall body loomed over me like a snake over a mouse.

Hell yes, I was scared.

"-Naruto, are you in...?"

Sasuke's face peeked out of the door the strange man stood in front of. And upon seeing Sasuke's face, I had never been more relieved in my life.

"Sasuke!" a mindless call was heard from my mouth before I could stop it, and I sounded like one of his fan girls.

Sasuke looked up at the man, and he immediately pushed his way past the door to stand bravely in front of me. His eyes burned with anger.

"...What were you doing to him?" I looked over at the man, and he was only smiling.

"Nothing, little brother. But really, you should inform me before you bring in stray cats," his voice echoed out breathily, and I let go another shiver. Sasuke glanced over at me in question before turning back to his older brother...!

"...This is Naruto; he's a friend, so just leave him alone, Itachi."

"Fine, fine. Nice meeting you, Naruto-_kun_," I nearly gasped at the suffix. No one had ever truly given me something like that... Did Itachi have a thing for him? Oh great. More adult attraction.

Sasuke grabbed me by my non-injured wrist and dragged me upstairs, throwing me down on a bed placed in the middle of a nearly empty and quiet room. I scrambled to get up. What the hell was he thinking, throwing me on a bed? God! Scaring me senseless is what he's doing. Can't he just give it a rest?

He trudged into the connected bathroom and quickly came back with a first-aid kit. I sat at the edge of the bed, nursing it myself for a few minutes as he got out the tweezers, plucking at every single little splinter he could see. I gripped the blanket tightly and kicked my feet, and that earned me an annoyed glance.

"Calm down, Dobe..."

I didn't feel like arguing with him right now much less talking. So I tried my best to ignore the aching of my fist. He washed it down with a wet wash cloth, dried it carefully, and wrapped it in gauze. The tight feeling in my hand faded after a while, and I lay down on his bed with a soft sigh as he left to go put the kit away. My eyes closed and a sleepy content smile took its place on my lips.

Hey...I could live with the Uchiha's attitude; I guess...He has his good moments...

Unfortunately for him, by the time he got back, I was already out cold.


	3. Time spent together

I woke the next morning with a mouthful of flesh...Not really a good way to start a day, especially a Saturday. But turning over ever so slightly, I saw him.

He looked even more perfect sleeping. His hateful eyes were hidden under peaceful eyelids, and his mouth was tilted open in a childish way, small puffs of warm breath hitting my face. He had his arm thrown carelessly over me, it covering my mouth, and his hands curling in my hair. What was I, a teddy bear?

I softened at the realization of what I really was...Probably the first person to ever sit in that passenger seat...First person to sleep in this bed other than the owner himself...And the first person to ever really get under his skin...

I pressed a hand over his forearm and closed my eyes.

_I guess I could like this Uchiha bastard...He has his moments..._

One of those moments was coming up as he scooted even closer, if possible, breathing into my neck. I shivered violently and suppressed a groan.

..._Okay, what the fuck!_

Taking in a deep breath, he finally opened his eyes to me. And with that awkward moment in play, we lay there, each in each other's arms, staring at each other with wide eyes, silence. After a short while, he threw himself off me, rolled over quickly, and toppled off the bed with a cry. I wanted to laugh hysterically, but instead, I leaned over the edge to look down at his tangled body.

"Hey, are you okay, Sasuke?" I called out. He untangled his limbs from the blanket, threw it at my head, and stalked over to the bathroom, slamming the door.

I lay there blankly, raising an unseen eyebrow to myself.

..._Well, THAT was interesting_...

I made the bed quickly and made my way downstairs. But instead of taking the stairs like a regular person would,

I took the banister.

I've always wanted to ride down a banister the way kids do in movies. Well, atleast the ones that involve mansions, that is.

I settled myself at the top of the slick wood railing, and letting my hands free, I glided down the stairs effortlessly. Unfortunately, it was A LOT faster than I expected, and reaching the end, I went sailing through the air...

...Right into Itachi's arms.

His right hand immediately locked under my knees while his left supported my back. A strange smile crossed his lips, and I grew frightened.

"Well! Flying at me is one way to get my attention...You could have made it simpler..."

He was slowly leaning into me, and I was slowly leaning back. He only smiled wider, and I suppressed a cry of fear.

"...Tough one, aren't you? I'm going to have to fix that..."

He almost kissed me, but I put up my hands to his face, pushing him away.

"Wh-What the fuck a-are you trying to do! Stop!" I was shaking at this point. Truly, I had never felt so helpless in my entire life. He was trying to get me in his bed!

"C'mon, Naruto-kun...Don't play so hard to get," he shifted me so I was forced to lock my heels at the base of his spine, wrapping my legs around his waist. His pale hands were edging their way up my shirt, cold unwanted fingers rubbing against my flesh. I whined out loudly and pushed back harder.

"I SAID STOP!"

"ITACHI!"

The shout I heard was so uplifting, I wish I could just sprout wings and fly away, because I felt saved. I loosened, my body going limp beyond even my control, as I looked up at those midnight eyes that didn't hold a horrifying lust for me, but anger towards the one who did. Itachi let me down to the floor smoothly, and I collapsed to the floor like my legs were noodles. Itachi said nothing to Sasuke, and Sasuke said nothing to Itachi. It was just a glare-off. Itachi must have found the situation stupid, because he huffed, stuffed his hands into his pockets in a very Uchiha-like way, and walked away. Sasuke stood there silently, and my shaking body was left for myself to gain control of. It wasn't that easy, as my shaking still wouldn't stop.

"...Are you okay, Naruto?"

"...Ye...Yeah...Th-thanks..."

We sat and stood there in silence for a few silent minutes until he finally thought it the perfect time to help me up to my feet. I grasped onto his elbows tightly as I stood shakily.

"...So...um...Y-You're brother-"

"Don't ever be alone with him."

"...What?"

"When you're here, always stay with me."

I wasn't stupid. I knew that he was starting to like me,

Just how I was starting to like him back.

I smiled with a devilish softness that made him scowl, jerking his arms away.

"...Don't get any funny ideas either, stupid. I don't like you."

He turned to storm into the kitchen, while I followed swiftly, my grin not dissipating.

"_...Sure, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say..._"

---

Fall turned to Winter faster than I expected, or faster than I wanted. Christmas break was already on my heels, and really, as much as I hated school,

I think I hated Christmas more.

"Naruto..."

I turned to him, peeking over from behind my blue locker.

"What?"

"I...What are you doing?"

"I was- AHHH!"

My locker decided to throw out every single thing I kept in it on to me, and I went toppling to the ground, crushed under books and papers of all varieties. I blew the papers in front of my face away with a violent gust of breath so I could see the towering figure stuff his hands into his pockets roughly and raise an eyebrow at me.

"...Do you EVER organize?" Sasuke asked. I grinned.

"Nope!"

He bent down to pick up a paper, flipping through it casually. He stopped abruptly, staring down at me.

"...This paper was due in August of LAST YEAR."

"Oooh! I was wondering what happened to that!"

He casually lent me a hand, pulling me from the wreckage, papers scattering even further. He pulled over a trash can, and began shoveling all the papers in.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I cried out, pulling on his arm to stop.

"All of this is junk, I bet. I'm cleaning it up for you, so atleast pretend to be grateful."

I crossed my arms in a huff, putting my books away neatly.

"...Asshole..." I muttered. He threw a book at me, and I collapsed to the ground again while sporting a new black and blue.

"ARG. You're even a bigger asshole now!"

He didn't deny it. In fact, he grinned the entire time we were cleaning.

When we finished, he closed the locker for me by leaning a hand against it, almost catching my fingers. I flinched back and stared up at his looming form, realizing I was trapped between the locker and Sasuke.

"...What?" I questioned timidly. He looked really serious.

"...What are you doing for Christmas?"

I slouched my shoulders and glanced away.

I was hoping I wouldn't have a mention Christmas at all.

"...I don't celebrate Christmas..."

"...Why not?" God, stop questioning me!

"Look, is that all you wanted to ask!" I hissed. He wasn't taken aback in the least, really, and only looked more determined to find out my reasoning.

He slowly let me free, and flinging my backpack over my shoulder, I trudged away. And just when I thought I was home free, he called out.

"_...Will you come over for Christmas then?_"

I stopped so suddenly, I almost fell over. Jerking my head over to him, he held his usual Uchiha pose; hands in pockets, narrow eyes refusing to meet yours, and head turned away. I stared at him with a loose jaw, words refusing to come to me.

...You want to spend Christmas..._With me_...?

"...I...Wh-what?"

"...You don't have to if you have something better to do..."

I didn't reply. I just watched him. He seemed nervous in a way I can't fully describe, a nervousness that made me feel warm.

I smiled.

"..._If that's what you want, Sasuke_..."

He nodded lowly, still refusing to look at me.

"..._Okay then_..._See you later_..."

"...See you..."

I nodded off another bright smile before swiftly making my way out the door.

And I left him standing alone in the hallway with a calm look of victory in his eyes.


	4. A First

Sorry for the late update D: I've been away from my computer for almost 3 days, and haven't been able to get anything through my brain ): Sorry! But I tried to make this one longer and cooler to make up for it! XD Enjoy!

* * *

With a countdown of 9 days 'til Christmas, anyone would be scared.

Christmas break began in two days, so I only had two more days to put up with society, thank God.

Only a few minutes before the bell, Hinata came up to me. Her tiny pale hands extended to me, holding out a tiny baby blue box wrapped in a red sparkling ribbon. I closed my now uncluttered locker and stared down at her.

...A...Present?

"H-Here, Naruto-kun! I...I g-got you something!" she squeaked out timidly. I hesitantly took it from her and brushed our fingers together accidentally, still managing to get a red face out of her.

"...I've never gotten a Christmas present before...Thank you so much!"

She gave me a strange wide-eyed look through pale white eyes.

"...Y-You've never gotten a Christmas p-present before?"

"...Or a regular present, for that matter! That's so nice of you Hinata!"

She still looked so confused; I almost wanted to tell her my whole life's experience. I held my arms open for a hug, and when she didn't accept them, I forced her into the embrace. She squeaked again, her face heating up to a boiling point, and I smiled a truthful smile.

"...Thank you, Hinata..."

She stared at the floor with a finger to her lips, tiny frightened tremors shaking her body.

"You...You're w-welcome!"

And so she ran off as the bell rang, disappearing into the crowd. I just stood there, staring at the box in my hand, smiling a smile I've never smiled in my entire life.

And with my bliss overcoming my senses, I didn't realize a certain Uchiha staring me down intently.

---

Save for the first present I've ever gotten, the day as far as lunch had gone was uneventful.

But then I saw HER.

...Such a beautiful face, she had.

And that smile...

Her hair was gorgeous, even with that unnatural color.

...Her name was Sakura...

I watched from a distance as she talked and giggled with her friends, her eyes shining and her feminine laugh echoing through my head.

Gods...She was wonderful.

She passed me in the hallway, and I tried to look uninterested. But sapphire eyes meeting emerald in an exchange that made me melt. She walked up to me, her hands clasped behind her back, leaning over to me slightly in a very girlish manner. I became nervous, looking down at the bottom of my empty locker.

"...Hi! What's your name?" She cooed. Oh god, I was hyperventilating.

"...Um, Naruto!"

"I'm Sakura...You know Sasuke-kun, right?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Not a breath left my mouth, not a blink passed over my eyes. I slowly turned my head to her, my mouth ajar.

"...Yeah. I do."

She hastily pulled out a post-it note and scribbled something on it with a hot pink pen that matched her hair. Her handwriting was just as wonderful as she was, curving and twisting letters overlapping each other in a signature.

...Under that was a phone number.

Oh god, would it be great if that number was for me.

"Could you please give this to him, Naruto? It'd mean a lot to me. Ta!"

She waved her thin slender hands stylishly before swaggering sexily away in those black heels that were so perfect.

I stared down at the post-it note, my hand shaking.

And this time too, I felt the Uchiha watching me.

But this time, I was hell bent on kicking his ass.

I walked up to him bravely, and he looked me over with cold charcoal eyes.

"...What's the matter, Naruto?"

I was still shaking, apparently, because he was asking about my wellbeing...I think. Not like he'd really care. I crumpled the note in my tight fist, blood now seeping over my knuckles as my nails bit into flesh. My life...Has never lead to good things.

I shoved the note into his chest, making him stumble backwards a bit, confusion evident in his eyebrows as they rose up to his forehead. I kept my head low, clenching my teeth.

You ruin...

..._Everything_.

I trudged away before he could even read the note, my feet not exactly knowing where they were going.

And I left him standing there with a blood smeared note in his pale hands, not knowing what to do.

---

Heading straight towards my tree, the tree specifically designated for me, I hadn't let anything stop me.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru can never leave me alone for long.

He grabbed my by the elbow, and I was forced to twirl around to face him as he jerked me roughly to him. I didn't look up at him, and I found the snow covered grass more interesting.

"What's wrong with you!"

I didn't answer. I didn't feel like it.

"...Come on, Naruto, talk to me...Hey, what happened to your hand?"

As long as it didn't involve Sasuke or Sakura, I would answer.

"...My nails are sharper than I thought..."

"...Naruto...This isn't going to be like last time, is it...?"

At this point, I was fed up; With EVERYTHING.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! HUH! I JUST TRY TO BE NORMAL AND LET EVERYONE DO WHATEVER THEY WANT WITH ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE, AND NOT LIKE I EVER DID! I'VE NEVER CARED WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, ALWAYS THEM!"

At the outburst, I yanked my arm out of his grip and dropped to my knees, hands over my eyes.

"..._I don't care what happens to me_..." I whispered to the silent Shikamaru. His footing shifted, and my breath hitched.

"..._Well I do_..."

And then he left.

I knelt there in the snow, my pants becoming wet with the melting frost. I didn't care, really. I just wanted to disappear.

I didn't climb into my tree; I sat under it blankly. Of course, I was sensitive to the snow, and the feeling of cold biting at me from every angle wasn't helping my still and empty mood. I wasn't really looking at anything; I was just sitting there, staring into nothing with expressionless eyes.

And so another round begins.

...Hopefully, it doesn't become quite as drastic as last time.

My foot twitched, though I couldn't feel it. I had lost the feeling in my feet, and it was gradually continuing to my legs. Frost bite? I had been sitting out here long enough for it, but once again, I didn't care.

If I wanted to, I could end it all right now.

I could sit out here until school got out, and they'd find a Naruto Popsicle.

I could climb up the tree and jump head first.

I could just stop eating.

Or I could lie face down in the snow until I suffocate.

The possibilities are endless.

"..._You know, that was a very stupid thing to get so worked up about_..."

I thrust my head up, and when I didn't see anything, I turned to my side.

His arm was casually thrown over his knee as he tilted his head to me.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"...What the fuck do you want now?"

"...What exactly did I do?"

I glanced over at him angrily.

"...You're popular."

"...It's still not my fault."

I looked away, but he kept looking at me.

"...You're _better than me_..."

Silence engulfed us. Yeah, you better not deny it, you asshole.

"...What you make of yourself is your own decision. You can be quiet, you can be mysterious, you can be loud, you can be energetic. If you're annoying like you are now, you'll never be popular."

Ow.

That stung.

I didn't say anything else, and it was then that he realized he wasn't exactly helping.

"...Do you not want to come over for Christmas then?"

I jerked my head over to him, and his eyes didn't tell me anything. He blinked slowly, unaffected.

"...You don't have to, if you hate me so much."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"

His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"...You're so much better than me...I won't be able to get anything you want."

"It's not about what you want; it's about what you need...Though those things tend to intersect..."

He stood slowly, holding out a pale hand to me. I looked up at him with my mouth agape. He smiled.

"...You know what I'm talking about, right?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand, having myself being jerked into a standing position. But not remembering my legs were numb, I stumbled into his chest. He held me by my waist intimately to make sure I wouldn't fall, and I grasped onto his elbows. I stared at him widely, and he just narrowed his eyes.

"...I'm..."

He began to lean into me slowly, and as he descended, I lost all coherencies.

"..._Sorry_..."

Cold lips met a similar pair timidly, and I began to warm up with embarrassment and nervousness. You wouldn't call it passion; it was more of a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach that told me:

..._I like this_...

He tasted of cherries and vodka...Hey, I've had alcohol, and I'm in high school. The cherries were a surprise, though, because I hadn't thought he'd be sweet. I suspected bitterness, but right now, as we kissed, I tasted Sasuke, and god, I loved it.

He brought a hand to my face, brushing blonde hair out of my eyes to tuck behind my ears, beginning to disconnect. We pulled away bit by bit, not wanting to hurry anything. My eyes were half lidded in pleasure, and my vision was fuzzy, getting fuzzier by the second.

"..._Naruto_..."

I heard my name being called, but Sasuke had disappeared just like everything else before my eyes like a dream being swept away. A smile hit my lips as I pushed my head against firm clothed flesh, passing out in his arms from the cold.


	5. Homeless

"...How fucking long were you out there, Naruto!"

"I don't know –Achoo- like...2 or 3 hours, -Achoo- I think!"

My head met the soft comforter angrily, a growl of a sigh escaping my mouth.

"...Naruto..."

"What! –Achoo- I've gone through worse, -Achoo- you stupid jerk!"

I looked up at him to stare at his red face and watering eyes, a hand over his mouth as he sneezed blankly.

"...Naruto...How are you doing?"

"Just great –Achoo- you bastard!"

"...No...I mean about...Yesterday..."

"...Oh..." is all he said. We sat there in silence, not even his sneezes interrupting.

"...I...um...I-I..."

I narrowed my eyes.

"...It doesn't matter..." my husky voice said. He jerked in my bed.

"What do you mean it doesn't –Achoo- matter! Do you think it's fun messing with me like that! That was my first-"

I shot up from my comfortable place beside him as he slapped a hand over his mouth. I stared down at him.

...Seriously?

"...I was...That was your..."

"Yes!"

I didn't move. His eyebrows were furrowed in such a sad way, my stomach churned. With another fleeting look, he pulled the comforter over his head and turned away while I just watched. At this point, I had no idea what to do.

...So I was his first kiss...?

With a boy, none the less.

I'd be sulking too...

...But I seriously doubt that's the reason...

I heard a choked sneeze, and I loosened myself up to the point where I slid down to the bed, it adjusting to the added weight. He shifted away, and I only pressed a palm down next to his head, leaning over his curled body. I slowly pulled the blanket away with little protest to unveil the sad and confused face of Naruto. I smiled with narrowed eyes.

"..._Did you like it_..."

His face immediately turned a crimson that rivaled the very color in brightness. His eyes didn't meet mine, his finding the wall more interesting. I smiled wider.

"..._I can do it again, if you want_..."

At this point, he was squirming under me as if trying to get me off, but I couldn't really tell with his eyes still being distant. He finally turned his head forward, looking into my coal eyes, and in turn, his own darkened. He looked so unsure of everything, like I would murder him if he didn't do things right.

"..._You aren't messing with me_..._Are you_..."

My eyebrows rose gradually at his question.

"...What do you mean?"

"..._You aren't playing around with me, right? _..._This isn't just a joke?_"

My eyebrows creased worriedly.

"...Why would I do that?"

He grew nervous all of a sudden, squirming and stuttering.

"I...Y-You know...I...I...R-Really really l-li-"

As soon as he realized what I was doing, he shut up and let me kiss him. It was quiet and timid, just like last time, or, the first time. He grasped onto my shirt, rolling the fabric through fingers shakily while I stroked his hair softly. We disconnected slowly, his eyes showing contentment. I flipped through his hair swiftly now, resting my head on his collarbone.

"..._I really like you too, Naruto_..."

He was fast asleep before I even said his name.

---

I opened my eyes to see him looming over me curiously. I scrunched up my face and turned away to continue sleeping, but he wouldn't let me with that hand stroking my cheek. I blinked slowly and inhaled sharply, stretching.

"...What? What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Um, I thought I should wake you up, it's 11:46 AM, and you've been sleeping for 3 days."

I jerked to attention, loosing all drowse.

"..._What_...?"

"...It's Christmas Eve..."

I pushed him off roughly and threw myself out of the bed, tripping over the blanket to fall face first. Sasuke pulled me to a standing position, but my knees buckled under me, so he had to snake an arm around my chest to keep me up.

"You can't just jump up from 3 days of sleep and expect to walk, you fool."

"But tomorrow's Christmas, and I haven't gotten you a present!"

He stayed silent, and I squirmed.

"I need to go to my apartment to get my wallet! Come on! Let me go!"

He let go, and I found the strength to stand. Grabbing my ratty old shoes, I glanced over at him with a smile.

"...Why don't you drive me there?"

"But you could WALK to your apartment, it's so close." He answered coldly.

"But I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun!"

I only started to make a kissy face when he punched me in the shoulder and pushed me out of his room. I grinned at him over my shoulder.

"So is that a yes?"

Sasuke only scowled.

---

I bolted up those stairs like an Olympic sprinter. I hit the creaking step and tripped, skidding on the floor only to reach my room. Standing and dusting my knees off, I turned the knob.

Or atleast tried to.

"What the-"

I pulled out my house keys and tried to unlock it, but it jammed.

...Or someone had changed the lock.

"...You knew I would come for the rent today, didn't you?"

I turned to my landlord who was leaning against the wall casually, inspecting his thin cigarette. I ground my teeth together and narrowed my eyes.

"...You know I don't have the money."

"Ohohoho, but that wasn't what your wallet told me."

I stared at him with my mouth hung open.

"...You went through my stuff?"

"Had to. You're two months past rent due. And your wallet was quite fat when I got to it...I'll be taking that as a consolation," his silkily murderous voice echoed before taking another drag, letting the smoke blow in my face. My eyes watered and I coughed, waving the fumes away with my hand.

"...Well, why'd you change the locks?"

Another drag.

Exhalation.

Silence.

"Because I'm kicking you out, dumb ass."

I let go of the knob to stare at him nervously.

"...Who in their fucking mind would kick someone out on Christmas Eve, you asshole?"

"I would, thank you. You're just a little punk, and I need the space for people who can actually afford to live here."

"...Well then, where is my stuff!"

"Threw it out."

"WHAT! YOU FUCKING-"

His forearm pressed against my windpipe as he slammed me against the wall. His cigarette had turned to ash and was forgotten, but the smoke in his mouth remained until he blew it in my face. I choked.

"Shut up, you little punk. I can do whatever I want, so deal with it. Not like any of that junk had sentimental value. Oh, except for this..."

He pulled a picture from his pocket, and I realized just what it was. In my breathlessness, I reached for it shakily.

"...P-Please...!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Will you put up any more trouble?"

I coughed hastily, my lungs shriveling as I kicked out to try and breathe.

"N-No! I P-Promise! Haa!"

He slipped the picture into my jeans pocket along with my now empty wallet, patting it in a proud gesture. And with a smile, he let go.

"Now get the fuck out," he whispered before hauling me up by my collar and shoving me towards the stairs. I coughed and stroked my neck to try and get my breathing steady as I walked down the stairs and toward a casual Sasuke. He straightened as he saw me, looking me over.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Turns out I didn't have any money anyway!"

"Dobe, even if you had money, I wouldn't care. I don't need a present."

"I know, I just...You know, it's tradition!"

"...What's wrong with your neck?"

"What?"

"It's all red."

"Oh it's nothing!"

"...Dobe..."

"Hey, let's go to the mall or something!"

"...Why?"

"To look around of course!"

"But you don't have any money."

"But that's why I have YOU with me!"

He smirked at my stupidity as we drove off, forgetting the entire subject.


	6. Kisses in the Snow

DDDD: I know this is SUPER LATE UPDATING. But I just got into high school myself, and I have to lug around a 50 pound bag of school stuff. I have 6 SKETCH BOOKS –dies- but as of right now, it's a weekend. Thank god x3 WHICH MEEEAAANS:

Updaaaaate!

Enjoy this long-awaited chapter. Lol.

Believe me. Next one will be better. Yoooosh for inexplicit lemons! Well, that's next chapter XD But today, it's Sasuke POV! Yes! Enjoy!

I glanced over at him for a moment. He really did look horrible, with his abnormally sad eyes staring down at his foot, which was kicking at imaginary dirt. The mall was bustling with life, new and old, and if that didn't apply to the close approach of New Years, I don't know what would.

"...There's something wrong."

He jerked his head up to me, looking over my unusually stiff body. The way he was...I couldn't be casual. I kept up my wall, narrowing my eyes.

"...What happened at your apartment?"

He smiled. I cringed.

"...I thought I had some money, you know? I was planning on saving up for you, to get you something, but I guess I can't can I?" he took a pause to let out a horrifyingly sad laugh before continuing, "...And here we are at the mall, with nothing for me to do but see all the things I couldn't get you...And fuck, I was the one who told you to come here with me!"

His tilted head tilted even further to the right, his rosy lips upturning even more so.

"...I'm sorry, Sasuke! How about I get you something REALLY good for New Years, okay? I don't have much, but it's the thought, right?"

I dropped my bag on the floor, staring at him. He blinked at me.

"...What's wrong Sasuke?"

I was embracing him so tightly; I swear I broke a few of his ribs. He whined against my shoulder, the vibrations meeting my ear. I glanced over at him, and his bright blue eyes were suddenly full of tears.

I was taken aback. Of course, I was! He was crying in public, dismissing the fact that we were hugging in public too. There weren't many people anyway; just a few, and even then, they weren't paying attention. I slowly edged our ways to a secluded hallway leading to an exit. His hands clutched tightly to the front of my jacket as he cried silently, his shoulders shaking violently against me. I chose this time to snake a hand into his hair, and another to the small of his back. He was grateful. I could tell by the way he pressed further against me, his face hidden from the world in my jacket.

The fingers in his hair rubbed against his scalp, eliciting a hiccup, the first sound I had heard from him. He made no further noise, but his shaking became erratic. I slowly began my descent to the ground letting my knees buckle willingly while his gave out from stress. He lay against my chest, my bent legs keeping him even closer. I kissed his temple, and he let out a soft cry of either annoyance or in thanks. My fingers began stroking behind his ears, and it was then that he began to sob. The noises irked me to the point where I would do ANYTHING to stop those horrid noises. I kissed the side of his head again, combing fingers through blonde.

"Shh, don't do that, Naruto..." I whispered. He closed his mouth, but now the shaking started up again. I pulled him up closer, legs around him, and hands stroking to comfort.

"Don't cry, Naruto..." my soft voice assured. He let out a miserable cough, followed by a hiccup. I put a nose in his hair, breathing in the huskily sweet smell of Naruto.

"...I don't know what's wrong, but I'll do anything to fix it..."

His breath hitched momentarily. I would have called out his name to see why he was so surprised, or what he was thinking, but he just started up in an even more pitiful rush of tears.

---

We went home immediately after he was deemed able to walk. He had stopped crying...Eventually. Though he was a man, and a man's pride usually gets to them to NOT cry in a terrible situation, it was like he didn't have any pride left. But this was Naruto, who you couldn't categorize in any way whatsoever...There's something different about him...And that's one of the true reasons why I like him.

On our way home, he didn't look at me once. His reddened eyes chose the dashboard of my car as its focus, not even sparing me a glance. I slumped into the cushioned seats, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. As stressful as the situation was, I wouldn't take it out on him. This was his way of venting, this is mine.

"...Keeping secrets from me won't get you far in my book..." I hummed out lowly. He didn't move, didn't breath, didn't even blink. I was beginning to get worried about his mental stability.

"...Why don't you just tell me?" I looked over at him, and he still wouldn't spare me my whim.

"..._Because it would ruin your Christmas_..." he finally said, his voice raspy from his throated sobbing earlier. I narrowed my eyes.

"...It's your Christmas too, stupid!"

He finally looked over at me, his pitifully sore-looking eyes tearing through me, like I had just crossed the line. But it was his Christmas too, right? His blonde hair drooped over his face, loosing its spiky nature to his depression. I felt horrible for a reason I had no idea about.

He turned away from me, and we lost that spark that flickered every time our eyes met. I punched the steering wheel lightly, trying not to draw his attention. I doubt it did, though, and through seething teeth, I turned a corner sharply, pulling into a random abandoned parking lot. He looked over at me, and blinked. I looked over at him, and glared.

"Tell me. Right now," I demanded.

He slumped into his seat, his shoulders shrugged up in a sort of defense.

"...I'm not fucking kidding Naruto. Tell me." I seethed even more, maybe a hiss evident in my voice, even. He leaned away, fingering the door handle. I quickly locked the door and pulled up the convertible covering. I leaned in closer, and I realized he was ever so slightly shaking.

I was scaring him.

"...Naruto-"

"No, I want to go ho..."

He stopped all of a sudden, and I would have questioned, but his head hit the dashboard as he slumped forward out of his seat, shoulders still trembling.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I called out. I didn't want to touch him, because he might run away. I stayed there for a moment, wondering what he was going to do next, and it paid off, because he then looked at me. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his now sorrowful blue eyes bore through me.

"...Why'd you want me over for Christmas?"

I stared at him widely. But after a minute, my heartbeat slowed and I calmed down leaning over him. He looked like he wanted to scoot away, but the way his eyes flashed, he wanted me too. I cupped his cheek and kissed him, gentle fingers smoothing down his hair. He didn't struggle, and that was only a sign for me to keep going. My hand found its way to the nape of his neck, tickling the hair coming down in jagged angles. He finally put his hand against the dashboard to steady himself. Our tongues danced erotically to a song both of us knew too well. I slipped a hand over his shoulder before pulling it back and letting it dive into his shirt. He moaned timidly in appreciation.

The clicking of seat belts was heard and we snapped from our stupor.

We stared at each other for a moment, contemplating. It was getting hot and heavy to both our displeasure. I wanted our first time to be special, not crammed up in my car. Lust could wait.

He smiled softly as he clicked his seat belt back on, as did I with more of haste. His face had turned an adorable pink during our escapades. I was more than likely sporting the same color, but I bet I didn't look cute like he did.

He coughed nervously, asking me to pull up the convertible's roof. It really was getting hot in there, so I complied.

"...I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said under his breath. I cleared my throat, face still flushed.

"...Don't be, I started it," I admitted it. He shook his head.

"...That's not what I meant!"

I would have questioned, but the smile on his perfect face left me without a single coherency.

----

On our way home, it had begun to snow, and along with it, the restlessness began to affect Naruto in the worst way. He began bouncing in the seat and squealing as he reached for the sky. I had tried to roll up the roof, but he wouldn't let me, telling me I should enjoy these moments before they're gone. I hadn't understood what he had said right then, but later on, I would.

As I pulled up into the garage, Naruto practically flew out of the car, diving into the snow covering my lawn. I locked it up, and over the cloth roof, I watched his childish nature play out before me. He was rolling in it, despite the fact that he had suffered a high fever only 3 days ago caused by snow. Not like he cared...Or remembered, really. But to see him like this melted away any doubts, any troubling thoughts about things to come, or why he had broken down in the mall, or why he was so scared of me, or why he was so sad only an hour ago and not now, and how much of an influence he was on me. Questions not wanting to be discussed or answered, and questions I didn't really intend on or expected getting. He was here; I was here; we were here. And that in it just made everything perfect.

A snowball met my right temple, and my head was forced to tilt to the left. I glanced over at him, crouching in the snow with a wide smile on his boyish face. A similar ball of snow was being tossed in the air repeatedly, a taunting gesture. I began to walk toward him, a swagger in my step, and it was then that he panicked. With a brave face, he threw the snowball at me, hitting me full in the face. I inhaled sharply, freeze attacking my tender skin. I heard him gasp lightly, and the light slap of a hand over a mouth. I couldn't really do anything, at this point. I could see, barely heard, and I didn't have the will to wipe the white from my face.

But he instead did it for me.

Small tan hands dusted the snow away lightly, not meaning to do anymore damage. He patted at my ebony bangs, getting the frost out. Finally the snow was removed from my eyes, letting me see another pair, yet these were blue and held a tone of apology.

"...Why didn't you dodge that? It was a lame throw anyway," he mumbled softly, dusting my cold pale cheeks with warm tan fingers. I let my lips upturn as he touched them lightly.

"...Well, I wouldn't get you in a moment like this, now would I?" his face immediately exploded with red, his fingers shaky.

"...Th-that's a stupid reason!" he stuttered out with embarrassment. I brought a hand up to his face running a lone finger along his jaw line.

"...Is it really?" I asked under my breath, which could be seen in little puffs of white from the cold. His did the same.

"...Yeah...It's real stupid..." he whispered as he stood on his tip-toes to reach up to me in a poor impersonation of height expansion. His rosy lips met my pale frozen ones in a warm connection that only made the moment even more beautiful. Tongues clashed and fingers laced in a way one could only describe as love.

And we stood out there until our feet began to freeze off and out lips began to stick in a mostly unpleasant way. He dragged me inside, both of us with the need to warm ourselves.

Exchanging body heat was our top priority.


	7. And A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

Aha! Update quicker! What, it's been like, 2 days! YES! Just to make up for that REALLY long one. I love you reviewers!

Okay...IT'S LEMON TIME! Well, inexplicit lemon that is...Whatever you want to classify it as. This is the first lemon I've ever done/posted, so go easy on me D: Really. Buttsecks lol XD

I want to take you to a gay bar!

I want to take you to a gay bar!

I want to take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!

-Electric Six

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! XD

---

Thank god for Itachi being away for the holidays. Not like he'd find much enjoyment here anyway, with a hateful little brother and his pretty little boyfriend always together, not giving him a chance to steal away Naruto. He was spending his Christmas with his friend Kisame, so I was all alone with little pretty boy here.

...Not like I would do anything to him he didn't want.

He's too wonderful to do that to. It'd break his very soul.

But Christmas Eve, after our adventure in the snow, we spent atleast an hour by the fire place thrown under fleece blankets and with cups of hot chocolate at hand. He had wanted marshmallows, but I told him I didn't have any. We sat there talking, rambling on about nothing, and every time he laughed, it'd make me smile.

It quickly turned to night, with the birds hiding away in the trees and the fireflies unveiling themselves from their shadowing wings. The crisp air held no hint of melting snow, but a crispness that held hint of further freezing. Naruto enjoyed that smell.

He had thought the fireplace too cozy, so he threw off the blanket, carefully tossed the empty mug aside, grabbed my hand, and glided to the door. I glared at him.

"We just got warm!" I had said.

"But this is winter! You can always be warmed by the fire, and you can always be cooled by the fan...

...But only one season can let you _lie_ in the cold, _dance _in the cold, _feel_ the cold in your hand...And that's why you need to enjoy it with me, Sasuke."

The words had brightened the tone in his eyes to an ocean blue, but the size of those beautiful eyes had decreased to a pleased size, one showing happiness.

And that was enough for me.

He tapped the doorknob lightly before turning it slowly, almost as if time itself had slowed just for _this moment_, just so I could enjoy it longer...Thank you, Naruto.

The door slipped open, and we were both met with a shallow gust of snow, one that scratched at your face with its snowflakes, one that burned your eyes from the dryness, and one that cooled your warm skin to the point of freezing peacefully. I watched him, as he was met with the same wind.

His blonde hair had darkened in the grey color of the night just set, and his skin pale from the moonlight focusing on his perfect flesh. He stared out at the night, not finding anything specifically interesting, just looking out, just to see what was there in color, lost in a void of himself. His eyes, the source of all emotion, held within it a joy that one could not describe with words or actions, neither a gleeful jump nor cry of excitement could add up. The wind tussled his carelessly spiked hair, sending it flailing lightly with grace and beauty, a way one would only see in a slow motion. His rosy red lips turned pale from the night lights, drawing up into a smile left slightly agape, but not a hint of teeth were bared. His upturned lips held the true feeling of the moment, the true meaning of why he had wanted to stay outside, even if it got him sick.

It was truly beautiful.

I was tugged from my stupor by a much more literal tug to the hand. His smile had grown wider with still no teeth to be seen, just a full-on lip movement.

"...Come on, Sasuke," he called with those smiling lips. I gulped and nodded nervously, trying to deny the fact that he was beautiful to him mentally. He knew better.

I stepped down the concrete stairs with a carefully calm sense of mind, while Naruto practically barreled down them, yet retaining his utmost beauty.

Trudging out into a 4 inches of snow coating the ground, he stood in the center of the lawn, staring up at the moon. Butter colored to the tiniest of craters, it was smiling down on the small body of Naruto, to show that even universally rotating rocks could love him, not just me. And he smiled back, but with his sharp canine teeth glaring out in the light.

Only those beautiful smiles, ones that hold no winsome, belong to me and me alone.

His slouched shoulders made him look even smaller, childish. Snow was still falling around us, building up the amount around our feet. I was standing near ten feet away from him, not wanting to ruin this with close proximities. Space added into the equation, letting me enjoy him from a reasonable and comforting distance. His hands lifted limply from his sides to slip palm up toward the night sky, midnight drowning him. I could hear the grandfather clock my father had bought only four Christmas' ago chime in the hour of tomorrow, officially making this not a night, but a morning. But the sky held no truth, since it looked exactly as it did five seconds ago, telling of no soon rising of the sun.

Naruto had turned to the sound with an almost violent jerk of his head, breaking the serene moment like glass. He then looked over at me, eyes telling everything to me, screaming at me to understand what was going through him that very moment, eyes beholding the emotions of a lifetime.

...Fear, anxiety...

...Happiness, wonder...

...Excitement, hesitation...

...Love...

...Hate...

...And last...

...The sense of need, a feeling you can't deny no matter what...

Whirling emotion caught me in its tightly-knitted web of affection, those eyes staring straight through me like I wasn't even there.

The chiming of the bells stopped almost abruptly, leaving us without a single strategic plan on what to do next, or what to say. But Naruto...He didn't move at all. It really was like time had stopped.

But as I slouched, trying to make the first movement, he was already way ahead, sliding over to me with furrowed eyebrows, a very depressing gesture on my part. His eyes were purely hesitation as he took a light hold on my jacket in his cold tan hands, rubbing fabric between fingers. Then they became warped into a sense of joy, eyes lit up peacefully to a cerulean. He pressed him head to my chest, shivering at the contact of warm.

"..._I think I've got a Christmas present for you_..."

I let out a small breath, a single shallow puff meeting the air beside his sunshine hair.

"..._Oh really now_?"

He lightly nodded against me, quiet to every last fiber.

His cold hands slithered up my face, fingers knotting themselves in ebony hair. The frozen digits bit at my skin, but I didn't want him to know that. His head lifted to mine, and we kissed timidly, a sense of tight woven sensibility wrapped tight around our bodies, allowing no more. His cold lips were pale like mine, touching and tasting and feeling. He still tasted like rum and apple, a strange concoction, but from what he tells me, I taste like vodka and cherries. What is the world coming to?

My hands grasped his lithe waist like I was handling a vase. They glided up and down over soft tan skin, feeling like I needed even more of the addicting stuff.

I hadn't realized he was dragging me inside until we actually met the end of a bed. We fell backwards onto the soft black comforter, disconnecting finally as his limbs hit the bed limply above his head, evoking a lustful feeling in my eyes. He looked so perfect, it hurt. With head turned lightly to the right, eyes still staring at me, small mouth partially open in a pant, and arms stretched over his head with a sense of comfort and longing.

He wanted me; I wanted him.

I had two hands beside his head, examining his open body with frustration. My eyebrows furrowed.

"...What are you doing?"

He smiled like he had just seen the most beautiful and peaceful scene anyone could ever even imagine as he threw off his shirt and mine. His face was beyond words. His smile opened:

"..._I'm giving you your Christmas present_..."

I wanted to attack him, ravish him, _take _him. His eyes held no further fear of the situation like he had, but a light excitement and pondering innocence about to be stolen.

"..._Seriously_...?" I whispered. He nodded. I still didn't remain compliant.

"...But if you don't really want to..." I began, but Naruto let out a calm breath, a sense of ease.

"..._But I do, Sasuke_..." he told me, "..._I love you_..."

Those words would have snatched anyone else up in a second flat, but I wasn't going to give in.

"...But if you don't want to, you don't have to. It'd ruin your Christmas, if you woke up regretting this." He smirked at me, and I questioned with a lone eyebrow.

"..._But it's your Christmas too, stupid!_"

I finally let a smile hit my lips, curving the pale things upward to him. I put a hand in his hair and kissed his forehead.

"...You're right. I'm stupid..." he put both of his hands in my hair now, pushing my face into his collarbone with a quiet laugh.

"...You better believe it..._And you call me stupid_..."

"...Mmh..." I answered.

I would have expected this to be quiet and timid and by all means overdone. But we were still talking almost all throughout. My kisses were left all over his neck, bright bloody red spots adorning his flesh. I'd have to make him wear turtlenecks for a while.

He moaned into my hair as I poked a nipple with my tongue, and he began to shiver. I stroked his back as I continued, pitiful whimpers escaping him.

Trailing down his abdomen, leaving kisses in my wake, I pulled open the button, unzipped the closely attached teeth of the zipper, sliding the pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles before his feet twitched to throw them off. Looking down, I came upon his arousal. I looked up at him, but he only had his hands covering his face as he continued to shiver like he had in the mall.

"..._Are you okay, Naruto_?" I whispered. I was afraid he had begun to cry. "..._I can stop if you want_..."

"No!" he called out through muffling flesh. He continued to shiver like crazy, but I wondered if I could stop that if I could only please him more...

...I had never done a guy, less give one a blow job...

As I put my mouth over him, he threw his head back as hands shot out to scratch and claw at the blankets under him, a loud moan dripping from his mouth. The legs beside my head were shaking still, but the rest of him was on its descent to cloud nine. He tasted strange here, not like rum and apples. It was salty. I didn't like it much at all, but the look on his face, the screams he screamed, and it just made me want to taste him more. I sucked until a high pitch scream rose and led him to collapse onto the bed, spurting goo into my mouth. I gagged and was forced to swallow the burning liquid as it slithered down my throat. Letting go of his flagging flesh, I coughed lightly, trying to get it down so it wouldn't come back up in a most unpleasant way. I reached over to the side table and popped a breath mint. Better than that disgusting taste.

He moaned as I moved between his legs, his orgasm not ridden out entirely. But I watched him as he panted, writhed under me, moaned out my name in a way someone could die from a nosebleed. My fingers laced themselves in his hair, stroking thoughtfully. I kissed his cheek, and his arms shot out to wrap around my neck and pull me down against him, breathing still heavy. I continued to kiss him quietly, no further movements known to me then. He didn't seem to mind, as he was holding me tight so I could continue my loving gestures. That was until he thrust his hips up to me, and I gasped at the friction to my still clothed groin. Teenage hormones!

I stood up, hastily taking my pants off with fidgeting fingers. It was now or never.

I practically flew back to the bed, landing between Naruto's legs with a bounce that sent Naruto lightly into the air along with me. He gasped loudly as he fell back, me smiling atop him. He blinked at me.

"...You seem rather happy _now_," he told me with a smile, looking up at me from his place, elbows propping him up. I nodded lightly as I leaned in to give him more and more kisses, lustful and wet kisses that one could drown in. Naruto writhed under me, so apparently, he was. Then, he failed to realize the bottle of lotion being uncapped, poured onto my fingers, and warmed with my hot flesh. Digits poised under him, I eased my way in.

His vision was blurry; by the way his eyes had darkened. A gasp escaped his mouth and he tried to buck away, but I shushed him with a hand in his blonde hair. He was still holding onto me for dear life, his hips twitching.

Everything was happening so fast...It almost scared me at the speed. I was soon seated deep inside him, fingers clawing at my shoulders with a voice echoing 'it stings, it hurts' but I kissed those painful words away thoughtfully, though his moans continued. My shoulders were bloody along with his stubby fingernails. The pain I was enduring couldn't add up to his, even if these left scars, this couldn't be healed. This moment couldn't be erased from his mind. It wasn't like forgetting what you had for breakfast exactly a week ago; it was like forgetting what your name was, or where you lived.

And the fact that he could always remember this night, this Christmas morning, made me feel like I meant something to someone. And even if we don't work out, he'll remember me. Even if he forgets my name, one day, I'll still be that boy who took his virginity.

Thrusting began, and his legs locked at the base of my spine, clenching tightly to my waist as I plummeted. He was choking on his own breath, moans trying to escape breathless lungs, but the overpowering pleasure and lust was only feeding on his air supply. I had to stop to let him breath, but he only cried for me to continue. So I did.

His whimper turned to moans, moans to cries, cries to sobs, and sobs to screams. It almost sounded like I was murdering him, the way he screamed out as he threw his head back onto the pillow. Tears streamed from his eyes, glistening in the fading moonlight into morning dust. I would have been worried at any other time, because my senses were only on him, his body sweaty and gorgeous.

He came first, with a scream muffled by the arm he bit down on, blood quickly seeping through his teeth to drip down his elbow. His body twitched under me once before clenching painfully. I gritted my teeth as I thrust once more to be met with white spots behind my eyelids, pleasure tapping up my spine. I fell forward onto him, and he gave a tiny cry of pain from the movement and weight added to his chest. I pulled out softly, white escaping along with me to pool at his thighs.

It was over before it even began.

Fists beside his head, I loomed over him possessively. His eyes were closed as if in sleep, but with that heavy breathing, I knew he couldn't be. Our breaths met in the air as we panted together.

"..._Are you okay, Naruto_...?" I whispered breathlessly. He whimpered loudly, wrapping around my neck to breathe against my collarbone. It slowly began to soften, and I realized he had passed out. I pulled the blanket over the two of us, my own breath beginning to ease down to a point of exhaustion. I laid down lightly to the side of him, his arms still around my shoulders and his face still pressed to my chest. I left him a kiss on his forehead before I finally pressed my head to the pillow and closed my eyes.

_...Now I can dream about him too..._


	8. And So You're Alone Again

His dreams were non-interrupted that night. Not a single sound could stir him, not a movement. This night, he had gotten what he most wanted, and not in an animalistic lust either. He had gotten Naruto body and soul, almost like a possession, he thought. Naruto was his now, all Sasuke's. And no one could change that fact. No one could change the fact that Sasuke had taken Naruto's virginity and lost his own in turn. It brought warmth to his pale exposed stomach.

"Mmh..." Sasuke moaned as his arms stretched out to feel the boy he had just committed such pleasurable sin with to find nothing, air the only thing to comb his fingers through, not sunshine hair. No warm lightly scarred cheeks to stroke, only oxygen.

This was enough of a reason for Sasuke to open his tired eyes to nothingness. Lying on his stomach, he pivoted himself with his elbows, looking around his lonely room for that mop of sunshine. Peering out the window, the streetlamps continued to burn out dimmed light in this dark, dark morning. The alarm clock on the right-side table told him it was only 6:13 AM...Merry Christmas.

Throwing the sheets off the bed quickly, his naked and soiled body was met with cold crisp air. Inhaling sharply, he dashed for his walk-in closet to pull on a pair of tight jeans before running for the stairs. Turning lightly to one side, he speedily jogged down the stairs to come upon his brother. He stopped so abruptly, he nearly tumbled the rest of his way down.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he cried. Itachi's half mast eyes, followed Sasuke's quickly darting ones, and a smirk lit his pale face.

"...I came home early to wish my baby brother a merry Christmas, but he seemed to already have had a merry Christmas indeed, how Naruto-kun limped so painfully..."

Sasuke froze every part of his body, his breathing stopped momentarily as his eyes widened at his pleased brother.

"..._What did you_...?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi narrowed his already narrowed eyes further, shifting his stance to a more comfortable hand on the hip while the other dropped to the side.

"...He refused my offer, so I threw him out," Itachi casually sighed out, shaking his head, "...I mean, he slept with you, why not me too?"

Sasuke stood before his brother, his fists shaking with clenched teeth.

Itachi smiled again.

The brawl broke out then and there. Sasuke let out a loud and angry cry as he punched at Itachi. But this was his brother he was picking a fight with. This man had taught him everything he knew. Itachi stepped to the side, lazy footwork taunting Sasuke every movement he made. Itachi didn't throw any punches, kicks, or any matter of violence in bodily harm. He stepped to the side, ducked, jumped, and blocked with his forearms every time Sasuke attempted another brute throw of his body.

"..._You do know this is pointless, don't you, little brother_...?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear, when he was close enough with chance. Sasuke growled loudly and punched out, but Itachi caught it with his palm. Grasping onto his fist tightly, Sasuke struggled to get free by using his other hand, but was only then caught too. Trying to kick, Itachi only brought up his knee to shield. Itachi blew out a harsh sigh at his brother's stupidity as said boy continued to fight loudly, yelling and cursing Itachi with everything he had.

"...Stop it!" Itachi growled, and Sasuke seethed quietly, listening to his elder's orders for now.

"...If you're so mad about him being thrown out, go find him, genius. Bring him back, if you want, I just know that if you do, you BOTH will regret it...I'd side with Naruto's regret the most, little brother...You don't want to know what I want to do to him..."

Itachi let go with a thrust of his palms, sending Sasuke sprawling backwards onto his back, crashing down on the smooth tile floor. Itachi leered over him thoughtfully for a moment before stalking away to his own business.

With a deep breath, Sasuke launched himself from the floor in a movement of speed and strength before clumsily dashing out the big front door into the snow, clad only in jeans.

----

"_...Sleep with me..." he huskily blew into his ear. Naruto was trembling._

"_No way! What the fuck are you th-thinking!" he cried out, but Itachi hushed him with a timid kiss, pale lips to rosy. Naruto choked back a protest, violent tremors starting up in his heart. Itachi smiled as he lazily dragged his black fingernails over white scratch marked cheeks. Naruto's breathing near stopped._

"_...Shh...You should be quiet Naruto-kun...Wouldn't want to wake Sasuke, would we? That'd make me quite angry with you...That's not a good thing to make me."_

_Pressed to the wall, and a corner, mind that, Naruto had no way of escaping. His fingers were pushing against the wall in a way that said he was not pleased with this turn of events, though Itachi was. To come home after a great party with Kisame, resulting with a lot of tonsil hockey and drinking, and find a beautiful half-naked blonde trying to limp his way down the stairs, was truly a wonderful thing indeed._

_Naruto was still shivering like a seizure was about to start up, but feeling Itachi's mouth tongue the evidence of his and Sasuke's night together through hickeys, he punched Itachi in the back, kicking and squirming. His angry voice lit up with a growl._

"_Get the fuck OFF ME, you ASSHOLE! I'd NEVER sleep with you, even if you PAID ME, I would never have sex with you! You dirty rotten scumbag perv-Ah!"_

_Naruto's head was forced back violently as black fingernails pierced through his scalp to the point of bleeding, fistfuls of hair jerking painfully. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, feeling trickles of blood stain his hair. Tears coursed down his cheeks as Itachi jerked his hair again, most likely taking a chunk of the sunshine with him. His breath blew across his Adam's apple, making Naruto start up his trembling once again._

"_...Rape is too noisy...Sasuke would wake up for sure to save you...I doubt even a gag could stop your loud voice anyway...You're one lucky whore, you know?" Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto swallowed a sob shakily, a strange whimper escaping unwillingly._

"_...I'd get out of here before I take up the idea of violating you, if I were you...Don't think I won't either..."_

_With that, Itachi jerked Naruto's hair out of his grasp, and picking up the discarded blanket Naruto had brought down with him, he threw it at the sunshine boy's face harshly before hauling him up by the neck and tossing him out the door. Naruto tumbled in the snow helplessly, landing in a large pile of the pure white of winter. He was still shaking as he watched Itachi sneer at him, the door closing with a creak and then a resounding slam._

_Naruto knew he'd have to leave the house at one point...Just not so soon..._

---

Sasuke ran through the streets bare foot, but the frozen ground meant nothing to him. Naruto's apartment was only a little bit farther in the distance, and running up the path to the stairs, he climbed them with ease. Unfortunately, he didn't know which door was his. But his search was over before it began as he came across a door adorn with childish stickers and posters of bands Naruto had talked to him about before, and hell, he had even promised the brat to take him to a concert, when one of his interest came to town.

Letting out a loud breath, he pounded on the door.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto! Look, Itachi is just a bastard, and I'm sorry for what he did to you, but I'll protect you with everything I've got, so PLEASE answer me!"

When no movement was heard, he pounded again, calling out his name. Trying the door knob, it was locked. But with strong determination and anger, Sasuke raised a foot to crash down against it, throwing the door open with a hard kick.

He rushed in and called out his name only once more before realizing Naruto wasn't there.

There wasn't _anything _there.

Panic set in Sasuke's head. Had he run away? Had Itachi threatened him to the point where he would actually move away? Had he been robbed? His mind was racing with ideas, but none of them sounded like something Naruto would do. He'd pick one hell of a fight with a burglar, and Naruto was strong. He'd never get so freaked out by Itachi he'd actually _move_. Naruto would never run away for something near trivial as Itachi.

Sasuke thought he'd get an answer from the head office of the building, and opening the door to the one roomed building, the woman at the desk blushed darkly at the fact of Sasuke's shirtless ness.

"...Excuse me, do you know what has happened to Uzumaki Naruto of number 313?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the stuttering features of the brunette. She coughed to try and regain her composure.

"I...I'm sorry, Uzumaki Naruto was evicted about 2 weeks ago for lack of payment. His possessions have been taken by the landlord as consolation," she said quietly.

Sasuke would have liked words to describe himself at that moment, something he could call himself other than shocked or surprised or stunned. This was something more.

Was this why he broke down in the mall...? Because he had lost everything?

'...And with him spending the week at my house for Christmas...He had a place to stay before having to find another...This was why he wanted to stay over...? Or was it because of me...?' Sasuke thought with wide eyes. Dashing out the door to leave a confused woman behind, he tried to regulate his breathing.

'_But where are you now_...!'

---

Naruto sneezed as he made his way through the town, loose shorts and a blanket his only warmth and protection from the cold. He could have sworn his hair was gathering ice crystals on the tips.

"Now..." he whispered to himself, "I don't have any money, adult support I can contact, friends awake at this hour on a Christmas day, no possessions..."

Naruto scoffed with a small grin.

"..._Not even a cardboard box_..."

It was still snowing, when Naruto began his search for a new home, if not temporary. The grey blanket wrapped tightly around his chest was beginning to tatter and drag upon the snowy ground, but he had not the thought of caring. He was getting dizzy and let out another sneeze.

'_And I just got better, dammit!' _Naruto cried to himself, '_Fuck, I must be really sensitive to the cold_...'

"..._Naruto_...?"

A grin brought itself to my lips as I turned to the one calling my name.

"..._Merry Christmas, Gaara_..."

_---_

How is it that every time I write about Itachi in a Sasuke X Naruto fic, all my fans hate him? XD Seriously, I AM Itachi, practically. Ultimate Itachi cosplayer TO THE MAX. He's one of my favorite characters, though I don't really have just one favorite. But really, I try to make him as in character as I possibly can. XD Don't use it against me to flame poor Itachi. HE ONLY WANTS TO LOVE! XD I kid. I love reviews:3


	9. A Wonderful Christmas Morning

Okay! Sorry, I would have gotten this one in yesterday, but was screwing up for downtime. So, now that it is fixed, I post for you! This is quite long...All about Gaara, for those who asked! Thanks sooo much fior the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!

ONWARD! With love-

---

Snow followed me through the door, winds picking up enough to blow it through the door past me. My blanket was icy, and I threw it off when the door was closed by the redhead, arms outstretched with a loud and shaky groan of discomfort and misery. Gaara smiled, leaning against the door calmly as I huddled myself together.

"...Ran away again?" he quietly laughed. I jerked around to him, menacing glare in my eyes. He coughed nervously.

"...Yeah, sorry," he apologized, his silky soft quiet tone calming me. I slumped my shoulders, looking around slowly.

"...Nah, it's okay, I guess...Nice place."

He pushed himself off the door and walked past me, gliding stride in tow. Gaara was maybe only 2 or 3 inches smaller than me, but his childish size told nothing of his violent attitude towards life in general, people. He curled two fingers at me, motioning to follow as he descended like death to his room.

His room held an eerie glow of incompletion. His walls were painted an adobe brown, and there held a tiny bed and a walk-in closet. There were a few stray magazines, one was really a newspaper, and the other looked to be porn. But it added just a little depth into the emptiness of this living space; a feeling like it's been lived in. A lamp was burning dimly, but no table was under it, for it stood on the floor beside an alarm clock that glared out the red time of 7:09. I let out a tiny shriveled sigh, coughing lightly with a fist at my mouth. Gaara glanced over at me, but I waved him off, withholding another spasm of the lungs. He shrugged at me, turning away to rummage through the closet. I sat on the bed across the big empty room, eyeing the ceiling with another muffled hack erupting from my throat. The movement in the closet stopped momentarily before continuing. The bed was plain and not even that comfortable. With silk sheets of blood, though, it looked beautiful to the eyes.

"Here..."

A sweatshirt was thrown at my face, and I pulled it over my eyes. It was orange with blue shoulders, a giant red swirl on the back. I liked it, so I pulled it over my naked torso. It was quite big, sagging at my stomach to make me look fat, so it must have been even bigger on little Gaara.

"Thanks!" I called out. I saw him nod, throwing all the other clothes back into the closet carelessly.

I had known Gaara since 4th grade, and at the time, he was almost the same as me. I had no one to rely on, and neither did he. His brother and his sister had hated him for the fact that their mother had died shortly after giving birth to him, his father hating for the same reason. In 2nd grade, his siblings Temari and Kankuro, both being only a year or two older than Gaara, had begun to spread rumors about Gaara, telling them of the many times where he had threatened to kill them, and the children believed every single one. But Gaara had never killed anyone, never even had the thought cross his mind. But the turn of events, resulting in not a friend to be beside, he had led to the assumption that he was supposed to kill. At the time, Gaara had only once killed a grasshopper by accidentally stepping on it, and he cried. But one day at school, he had taken the taunting seriously, and attempted to kill a boy by suffocating him, face down in a sand box. Teachers had rushed to the scene, with both kids broken down into crying heaps of misery. Afterwards, his father had taken him to counseling, which in the end didn't help one bit. When he was issued into 4th grade, he became more violent, quiet, and dark. He had developed dark rings around his eyes from his lack of sleep and insanity, he wore black clothes to school, and he always carried with him a pocket knife. While he looked dangerous whenever you looked at him, his attitude never wavering, he was nothing like that to begin with. I had approached him along with my friend Lee, and he had pushed us away silently. I didn't take no for an answer, so me and Lee sat beside him every day during school. He did nothing.

One day, Gaara had begun to notice the parents that picked their children up. How happy they looked to see their child, and vice versa. Lee's father looked exactly like the boy, and before going home, they'd share a dramatic hug full of tears and happiness. Gaara would cringe most of the time to turn away, but steal glances at Lee when he thought no one was looking. I saw, because I had no one else to look at.

The day after, Gaara had asked to meet Lee on the playground. Lee knew of the danger behind that offer, but he had taken the chance, saying it was a great challenge to overcome. Though Gaara began to softly talk to him, in the way his sultry voice had deepened since 2nd grade, no longer the squeaky innocent kid he was. Something in him had broken; either it was jealousy of Lee's friends and family, or just the downright fact that Gaara had hated him. But the fight had broken out. Gaara had grabbed him by the shoulders and thrown him down, and it began as wrestling. This being the playground, metal contraptions in a pit of sand, Gaara had taken the opportunity to pick up a handful of the grainy rocks and throw them in Lee's eyes. With blindness, Lee fought back against the smaller yet strong body trying to kill him. Gaara, in Lee's disabled state of blindness, had picked him up and threw him down against the strong metal bars of the monkey bars protruding from the ground. A sickening crack was heard as his left arm was smashed against it. Lee gave out a pained scream as Gaara lifted his left leg to do the same, a second crack ensuing. Gaara would have kept going too, if Lee's father hadn't been alerted by myself to go help him. I was too small, smaller than Gaara, at the time. And Lee had gotten beaten thoroughly, even though Gaara was atleast 4 inches shorter and so much smaller. I couldn't help anyone. Lee was taken to the hospital, and didn't come back to school for a full 3 weeks. During the time, I had stayed away from Gaara. I knew not to return.

4 months after the incident with Lee, and by this time, Lee had not even fully recovered; he had started a fight with Sasuke. It was then that I met Sasuke truthfully, and now that I reminisce, he looks exactly as he did back then, his black hair jetting out in the back and those piercing albeit big black eyes. I had fallen for his cool demeanor.

A girl, now that I realize that the girl was in fact Sakura, had tried to break it up, and only got beaten before anyone could stop him. Her lifeless body was beside him while he fought Sasuke, who did put up a wonderful fight, and would have finished it, if he hadn't been sick as of lately. He was coughing and he was having trouble standing, so I jumped in. Gaara had been startled, really, with the fact that I was his friend, and that I had begun to fight him even though I couldn't stand up during the fight with Lee. This time, I had to save Sakura, and help Sasuke. So we took on the fight.

It was quite long, for being against someone who fought all the time and someone who had never really fought anyone in their life. But I had tried my hardest, and so had he, but I'm guessing my determination was dominate. During the fight, I had begun talking to him, but I doubt he had wanted to listen. I continued anyway, and it was grating his nerves, so he began to fight harder, punch back faster. I took it all. I had told him there was no point to this fight, that I really liked him, and that I had to fight for what I thought was right. And these things had only made him angrier, and while we fought, people watched silently.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU, GAARA!"

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!"

These spats were short, loud, and were getting no where. Finally tired, I grabbed him by the shoulders, and I cracked our skulls together. Blood trickled from our foreheads, and we looked at each other. I was crying, and he watched me with widely tired eyes.

"..._I do like you_..." I had whispered. Everyone around us was silent. Sasuke watched with narrow eyes, following our tender movements. Gaara's aqua eyes quivered.

"..._How do I know if you're lying?_"

"..._Trust me_..._I can't lie_..."

Our grasps on each other loosened, and closing our eyes, he fell backwards to the ground in unconsciousness. Temari and Kankuro slowly made their way to Gaara, looking down at their brother's calmed body, full of understanding. They carried him home, cradled up to him. I had no energy left to lift my eyelids, and my breath was becoming shallower and shallower. I was ready to pass out when someone helped me up by the shoulder, my senses dimming quickly.

"..._Usuratonkachi_..."

"...Naruto?"

I looked up at him from my place on his bed as he watched me, those black rings under his eyes permanently daring to pick a fight. I smiled widely at him, and he smiled back, the foreboding darkness gone forever from his face.

"...What are you doing? Staring off into space again?"

"Of course" I answered with a grin, "that's what I do best!"

He gestured at me again, and I stood quickly to follow him. The house was small, and he wasn't really planning for anything bigger. This house was only something he had during the breaks. Summer vacation, Christmas week, Spring Break, all of the holidays, he spent here. His father, though his siblings had finally warmed up to him, would not allow Gaara in his home. So he had sent him off to boarding school or something like that. He had told me he didn't like living there anyway, so he wasn't upset in the least. He did miss Temari, and even Kankuro, but he saw them at school sometimes after school and at lunch. Being far away from family like that was giving him heartache, he had told me. It was a strange thing going on with his father that kept his life from continuing correctly.

"Sit down," he told me, waving a hand over to the crimson sofa. I did as I was told, curling myself up to repress the cold. I shivered and sneezed. Gaara stopped before continuing to the kitchen.

"...Are you sick, Naruto?" he called out. I shook my head, but he was in the kitchen, so he couldn't see it anyway.

"No, I'm not!" I called back. I could practically hear his smirk, a little mockingly funny grunt escaping him. "Really!" I assured. The next thing I knew, a blanket was draped over my sunshine hair.

"Sure you aren't," he said, handing me a mug of hot chocolate. He himself had tea, since he had never been fond of sweet things like I am. I blew across the streaming liquid with a whistle. He threw himself lazily over the cushiony black recliner across from me, his eyes narrowed darkly unconsciously.

"...So what's going down, hm?" he called out from behind his cup of tea. I looked up at him from under the warm fleece blanket, sipping lightly on the drink.

"...A lot of things...Should I even attempt at updating you?"

"...I'd very much appreciate it, thank you," he quietly whispered before sipping the tea, his eyes drifting over to a picture of Temari and Kankuro, softness lacing his pupils.

I smiled lightly, a breathy sigh escaping my throat without opening my mouth. I rested my elbows on my knees.

"...Well...I've got myself...You know..." I began. He glanced at me.

"...A puppy? A kitten? AIDS? Lung Cancer? In trouble? A promotion? A new house? A girl? ...A guy?" he started filling in the blank, and I would have liked to grin like an idiot and laugh, but I didn't. My eyes met the floor.

"..._That last one_..." I whispered. He stopped his drinking for a moment to rove his eyes across my body. My foot shifted uncomfortably.

"...I see," he said, taking a longer drink than usual. His shoulders shrugged lightly, blowing over his tea.

"...What's his name?" he asked softly. I blushed tenderly, shifting again.

"...I...Um...You won't really appro-"

"Spit it out, Uzumaki."

"...Sasuke..." I whispered.

He sat up straight, looking me over once again with menace. I cringed as a shiver flew up my spine. His narrow eyes burned with an intense feeling of wondering hate.

"...The _Uchiha_?" he emphasized his name with a hissing growl. I shrugged up my shoulders in discomfort, nodding my flushed face.

"...And how long has it been on for?" I cleared my throat, his narrow eyes beginning to squint in anger.

"...I...Umm...A w-week or so, before Christmas break..." I answered timidly. He bore his teeth, something I had never seen him do. But after a moment of silence, he realized I had started twitching under his gaze.

"...You two didn't...?" he whispered out.

I bowed my head, shoulders shaking.

Silence greeted us with a happy face, while we sat there in it.

"...I didn't really know what I was doing, you know? I...I was just so happy someone realized I was there, someone who wanted to kiss me, touch me...And Sasuke...He's...I don't know anymore..." I stuttered out, having trouble finding words. Silence met us again, but with a shifting, I realized Gaara was on his knees in front of me. He held my chin in his pale hands, his face coming to meet mine. He kissed me like Sasuke had the first time, soft and gentle with a timid ness that didn't want to scare me off. I wasn't, but I didn't contribute. He pulled away lightly, blowing cold breath against my cheek. His aqua eyes opened slowly less abruptly to me, shining calmly.

"...I've wanted to kiss you, touch you...But I never really got the chance...I am still far away from this chance, and that kiss was only a small taste. I'll never get the chance, I know, because of Sasuke...But I'm okay with that, since you're happy. You brought me to my senses, I'll let you have yours...If you love Sasuke, you love Sasuke. That's good enough for even me to understand."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his collarbone. His fingers danced over my shoulders, warmth spreading.

"..._Thank you so much_..." I whispered. He smiled and let out a huff.

"..._No problem_..."

I pulled away only a little, to face him.

"...There's something...I want to ask of you..." I called out.

"...Well, what is it?" his eyes widened.

"...I was wondering if you'd let me stay-"

Unfortunately, the door bell sounded. I immediately came to assumptions that it was Sasuke, so my eyes widened. Gaara stood, sliding my hands out of his.

"...Hold on," he told me, striding to the door. I thought about hiding behind the couch, but there was no reason. What was I hiding from anyway? Sasuke?

"I...UM...ME-MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

I looked up to see Gaara's wide eyes staring out at the thing offered to him. A large bouquet of flowers, many colors and varieties, was shoved in his face. Some of the flowers didn't even grow here, or even close to here. But they were beautiful.

Lee's eyes were closed tightly, almost like he was afraid of looking in Gaara's eyes. I smiled at him, the way his hands were shaking and his knees were buckling.

Gaara stood silently, looking at Lee like he was crazy...Though he really was, with the way he always wore green, were it hats or pants or even socks. Gaara smiled softly at Lee, taking the flowers into his arms slowly, cherishing them. Lee scratched the back of his head nervously, his face blushing madly.

"..._Would you like to come in, Lee_?" he said quietly, soothing and breathy, a way Gaara only talked when with one of importance to him. Lee blinked as he saw me.

"N-Naruto-kun!" he announced. But I smiled as I stood, leaving the half drunken cocoa on the table by the sofa and the blanket beside it. I walked past them, and Gaara followed my movements with his eyes.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Naruto?" he called to my retreating back. I waved over my shoulder with a smile.

"Nothing, it isn't important! Merry Christmas, and take it easy Lee! Gaara's an easy catch!"

Lee stuttered loudly, arms flailing in protest and face crimson with embarrassment. I turned only to see Lee try to explain himself, and Gaara laughing loudly, flowers hugged tightly.

M.e.r.r.y C.h.r.i.s.t.m.a.s


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

Oh man is this late. Sorry. Emotional problems, high school, you know...Teenager stuff. Enjoy! The next one I hope is better. This sucked Dx

* * *

Frantically, were numbers punched into the cell phone. Sasuke stood in the middle of the barren street, still with only a pair of jeans on to hide only the basics, shoulders shaking in the frost. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, fidgeting and crossing his only free hand over his naked stomach, phone still ringing in his ear.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he chanted as he twitched, the coldness starting to get to his once determined feet. A click was heard on the other line, and Sasuke straightened as best he could.

"Hello?" the voice called out. Sasuke shakily took in breath, moving around aimlessly to keep his limbs from freezing and falling off.

"Hey, this is Sasuke...I don't think you know me, but I know you," he began, breathing harshly. The line was silent for a moment.

"...Sasuke Uchiha? From Konoha High?" it called out, familiarity making the voice friendlier.

"Yeah, that's me! Okay... I need to ask if you know where Naruto is."

Silence. Sasuke jumped up and down.

"C'mon!" he cried out.

"...I haven't heard from him since you took him home last week. He said he was spending Christmas with you, and you were going to let him stay with you."

Sasuke's movements stopped.

"...What do you mean 'stay with me'?"

"He got kicked out of his apartment a while ago, and he was going to ask if he could stay with you."

"...And why didn't you help him?" Sasuke yelled.

"...My mother thinks he's too hyper, too troublesome. My father isn't too fond of him either. He thinks Naruto is convincing me to be a troublemaker...I still asked him to stay with me, even if it was in secret, but he was so happy to be staying with you, I didn't want to push it."

Sasuke stood, lonely on that sidewalk, staring down at the snow under him. Shikamaru continued.

"...Did something happen? Did he run away or something? Is he in trouble? Uch-"

Sasuke clapped his phone shut, ending their conversation abruptly and easily. Sasuke had tried to run, wanted to run, but couldn't find the strength, nor the will power of the body. So he stood, staring at the snow in gloom fascination.

---

Naruto had to stop walking to hack, tightening his grip on the orange sweater he wore, trying to claw and scratch at his throat. His fit of coughing had taken so much strength from him, he could barely stand, his stance wobbling on buckling knees. But he wasn't going to pass out in the snow, not today. Today, he had to find a new home.

It was too sudden, when he came upon Shikamaru's house, by chance, too. But he calmed his coughing to a low heave, a muffled cough not allowed to escape his mouth. He rapped against the oak door, and a woman with dark hair answered. Naruto grinned, unnoticeable convulsions of his throat trying to be ignored, while the woman frowned.

"...I'm sorry, Mrs.Nara, I know this is Christmas and everything..."

"...It's no problem, Naruto, I understand how it is...Merry Christmas," she answered with a light sigh, though her voice held cheerfulness. She gestured Naruto in, and he nodded his head, thanking her. He headed over to Shikamaru's room, but he was talking, so he listened in through the door.

"-Uchiha? Uchiha! Are you still there? What happened to Naruto!" he called out into his phone, which was now beeping, signaling the loss of the other line. He clapped his phone shut and growled. Naruto found it perfect to barge in, arms above his head enthusiastically.

"Tada! Merry Christmas, Shika Shika!"

Silence greeted them both happily. Naruto dared not move from his silly pose, and Shikamaru didn't even blink. He stood quickly, in a way Naruto took menacingly. Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru! I'm so sorry! Really! I just-" but he was immediately quieted by the embrace Shikamaru offered, tight arms wound around Naruto's smaller body and his face pressed into his collarbone lightly, a friendly resting place. Naruto blinked.

"...You should tell me, when you run away...Atleast once. But what is this...The 10th time, 18th? I've lost count...But not once have you said 'I'm going to run away, Shikamaru!' No, you never even warn me...Do I mean that little to you?"

Naruto was at a loss of words. His lips quivered guiltily. He had never told Shikamaru before he took off. And Naruto had been counting: This was his 23rd time. But then again, he never took in the effect of others before running away from it all, not a single word left in his place. In these fits of depression, depressions he understood, most of the time, he'd run away from everything, everyone, and come back at varied times. This frightened a lot of people, at first, angering others in turn. But he'd always come back, and apologize for going with his instincts. And then a week or two later, he'd do it again. It was all just a chain, and one no one could really break it.

Shikamaru had thought Sasuke could...But apparently, he hadn't. This discouraged him.

Naruto brought a hand up to Shikamaru's bicep, squeezing lightly and closing his eyes.

"...I'm sorry, Shikamaru...I had thought, with Sasuke and everything..." he whispered. Shikamaru clutch loosened with the ignoring of his instincts to tighten. He slowly slid Naruto to the side of his bed, letting him sit beside him thoughtfully. Shikamaru help his clasped hands over his nose, closing his eyes to better concentrate. Naruto twiddled his thumbs.

"...So," was what Shikamaru started with, jolting the blonde out of silence, "...What's your reason this time?"

Naruto's head lowered and he smiled warmly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you...And I don't really want to tell you either."

Shikamaru growled lowly in his throat, and Naruto laughed nervously.

"...Okay...But promise not to tell anyone...Please?"

Shikamaru raised his head to him in a quick and focused nod. Naruto's face reddened.

"...We...I mean...I...I gave him...What he wanted for...Christmas..."

"...What did he want?" Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Naruto bowed his head lower, his hands shaking in between his twiddling.

"..._Me_..." he whispered. Shikamaru sat still beside Naruto, wide eyes burning through his blonde hair to meet those sad blue ones.

"...Naruto..." Shikamaru called out quietly, but Naruto had heard that tone before. It was Shikamaru's mother's tone, the one that nagged and scolded daily. Naruto's shaking grew.

"I don't know what I was doing, okay! I just thought it felt so good, so _right_, I didn't want to tell him no...And here I am, running away from him for no reason, his brother out for me as well...I don't know why, Shika..."

Shikamaru watched calmly as the blonde pushed his face into his cupped hands, breathing shakily.

"...I don't have anywhere else to go, Shika..."

The brunette shifted beside Naruto, his palms pressed into the bed under him as leverage, staring up at the ceiling.

"...So you like this Uchiha guy?"

Naruto nodded.

"...What's with his brother now?"

Naruto didn't move.

"...So you won't tell me?"

"...It's stupid, is all," Naruto whispered.

"No it isn't, just say something."

"...He threatened me."

"...Really?"

"..._Yeah_," he whispered, "..._I don't really want to get raped_."

"...He threatened to rape you...?" Shikamaru's jaw unlatched. Naruto nodded.

"...But this is all so stupid...I don't really care about anything anymore...Don't worry, I'm not going suicidal this time..."

The smile on Naruto's lips made Shikamaru frown, and the lazy boy shifted closer to Naruto in reassurance. Naruto was appreciative.

"...Being threatened like that isn't stupid; Especially if you're being threatened by Itachi, and if he's as serious as Sasuke, don't underestimate him."

"I knew that!" Naruto turned his head toward Shikamaru, eyes narrowed a little. Shikamaru narrowed his own.

"Then you shouldn't call it stupid!" Shika retorted. Naruto frowned.

"But it _is_," he whispered pitifully. Shikamaru sat back a little, watching the emotion play on his face. The confusion in his blue eyes Shika had never seen before, as if he was actually taking things into consideration, for once in his life.

"...Then you can't go _back_ there," Shikamaru calmly uttered, touching Naruto's hand resting by his thigh. Naruto glanced lightly, eyebrows furrowed sadly.

"..._But I have no where else to go, Shika_..."

Naruto's head hung low, blonde bangs covering his beautiful blue eyes, as Shikamaru embraced him lightly.

"...You sure you have no where...?" Shikamaru questioned quietly. Naruto nodded lightly.

"...I could try that Neji guy...He lives with Hinata-chan, I think..."

"See, there's someone. Hinata would love for you to stay over. Neji too, even."

"...But I don't think I'd be comfortable there...Their eyes are weird...Plus I don't want Neji thinking I'm only staying there for Hinata-chan...I don't want to break her cute little heart..."

"...Ah...How about Kiba?"

Naruto laughed solemnly.

"As much as I totally love Kiba, I'd never be caught dead in his house. Fleas, fleas, everywhere. Not to mention the smell of dogs. Yuck."

Shikamaru smiled. "...Shino?"

Shika watched as a shiver crawled up his friend's spine, a laugh coming from his mouth.

"Ha, I was only kidding," he said as he saw the grim face of Naruto. Naruto stared down at his bare feet.

"...I told you...I've got no place to go...Sasuke was my last resort. It was so unbelievably perfect, I almost forgot perfection comes with a price, you know? I enjoyed it while it lasted..."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but his phone rang with a fast paced techno tone, breaking the mood. Naruto smiled as he stood, watching Shika flip his phone open.

"...Hello?"

"...Catching you at a bad time? Your voice is quiet."

"...No, I wasn't doing anything really." Naruto smiled wider as he slid to the door. Shikamaru's eyes followed.

"...Have you heard from him at all? Please Shikamaru, I need to find him."

"...Yeah...He's standing right here."

At that, Naruto jolted to attentiveness, wide eyes glancing down shakily at the smug smirk upon Shika's face. Shikamaru chuckled at the silence on the other line, and the silence on his. Naruto slowly backed toward the door, and Shikamaru crossed his legs in a lazy manner, still smiling. Oh, this was good.

"...He's about to make a break for it...Are you nearby?"

But all Shikamaru got as a reply was the heavy panting of a running Sasuke, who forgot to end the conversation before making his way to Shikamaru's house to capture Naruto.

He can't possibly run away this time.


	11. Remember Me?

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I am SO fucking sorry...See, this chapter right here, has been SITTING...In the document box for a WEEK now. This chapter was finished a week ago, and I forgot to upload it. I am SO fucking sorry. I thought I posted it already, but apparently, I didn't. I am SO SO SO SO sorry. And now, when I'm just finishing up the 12th chapter, I realized I hadn't posted the 11th sonuvabitch. WTF. I'm a horrible authoress. Sorry sorry sorry! And as apology, TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! XD Gawd. I'm really sorry for keeping you all out of date. I suck so bad...

Enjoy anyway.

* * *

"...Waterfront lane," Shikamaru smirked over the phone, seeing as Sasuke had no idea where Shikamaru really lived, just somewhere in the area of his own home. Shikamaru tapped his foot on the hard wood floor, snickering as he watched Naruto practically fly out the door. 

They were perfect for each other.

Sasuke coughed as he skid in the snow around a corner, searching for said street. His legs were shaking, eyes frantically darting to signs.

'_Chestnut, no...Rural, no...Dammit! I have no fucking idea!' _his mind screamed at him and clenched his teeth. But he kept it up, running still.

Naruto was close to the same predicament. He had no idea which way Sasuke would be coming from, or which way he should go. His eyes quivered in frustration, but he shook his head quickly and darted up the street.

'_What am I supposed to do? I really can't look him in the face!' _Inner Naruto screamed. He shivered as he ran.

Sasuke slipped up to the street sign, reading it over. Waterfront! He turned to dash down it, but was met head-on by a blonde boy. They toppled into the snow, limbs crashing against the white powder, rolling to a stop. Sasuke grimaced and grasped at his arms painfully. The snow was burning his skin, as he lay there beside the blonde. Quickly inhaling his breath, he opened his eyes.

"...Ah...Ouch," he uttered out shakily, and finally noting the white slashes on the blonde's face, he snapped his mouth shut. Naruto turned his head with an extreme slowness, big eyes glazed over sad oceans. Sasuke immediately sat up, and so did Naruto, but Sasuke shoved him back down, fists clenched beside his head. The Uchiha loomed over the blonde possessively.

"..._Did I do something wrong_...?" he whispered out, eyebrows furrowed. Naruto's big eyes stared up at Sasuke, still quivering in fear and confusion.

"..._You didn't do anything wrong_..." Naruto whispered back, choking lightly. Sasuke took notice, running a cold hand over his Adam's apple, only provoking the tearful invitation. And so the blonde's eyes watered, salty tears draining from tear ducts. The choking resumed, as did Sasuke's caresses.

"..._Then why punish me_?" He nuzzled Naruto's nose lovingly, pressing a thumb to the side of his eye, wiping a tear away. Naruto turned away

"..._You wouldn't understand even if I told you_..."

Sasuke frowned at this. Naruto should have atleast given him a reason! Well...Apart from the Itachi factor, why he wouldn't meet his eyes, why he would barely respond, and timidly at that. He'd chased him for close to 4 miles, and this is what he gets; A lifelessly depressed Naruto? Bullshit.

"...Then talk to me," Sasuke told him, narrow eyes burning through the other boy. Slowly, Sasuke was getting fed up. This Naruto was an imposter; the Naruto he loved being energetic and strong, never one to back down from a fight...Where was he?

When Naruto remained silent, he pressed him further. "...If you won't say anything to me, I won't say anything to _you_"

With those words, Naruto finally looked in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke noted his critical state.

His dirty disheveled hair was splayed against white, face tilted up to accommodate the position and height of the dark haired boy above him. A bruise was forming on his face, probably from their tumble just moments ago. White slashed cheeks were pale; pale like he hadn't eaten in days, though Sasuke made sure he ate while he was around, even though the blonde was reluctant. Naruto's arms lay trapped under Sasuke's body, like a mouse under a hawk. Not to mention, he was shaking like a mouse as well.

This happened to be the third time Sasuke had seen Naruto cry; Once, finding out he was completely alone and homeless, another during sex, and finally, now. Sasuke watched as Naruto's quivering cerulean eyes breached with tears, spilling from his eyelashes down his cheek in a matter of seconds. And they didn't just stop at that either. He fought to bring his arms up to cover his face as he cried, sobbing escaping his mouth. Sasuke lifted his arms up, palms facing him in defense. As soon as his hands touched his face, Naruto let out the most heart-wrenching noise Sasuke had ever heard in his life. A scream, one that shattered your mind and all decencies, tore from his lips, shaking growing violent, just like it had in the mall, except ten times worst. His cries were desperate, aching, and they broke Sasuke's heart all the same. As he screamed loudly in the snow, his lungs desperate for air, his throat convulsed in choking. He inhaled sharply as one always does when crying, and only continued further, crystal tears not being hidden by pale supposed-to-be-tan hands any longer. Sasuke felt Naruto's knees shake and twitch under him, as he was trying to bring them up to his chest to cry in them. Sasuke did nothing.

He watched as the sobbing didn't soften, but grew louder every moment Naruto stayed unkempt. This was likely to draw a lot of attention, as people don't want to be disturbed on Christmas.

...The depressing reminder remained in his head; naturally narrow eyes watching Naruto cry his heart out under him.

_He lost everything he had...and on Christmas Day..._

"..._Come here, Naruto_..." he said in the quietest voice he could, slid his body off the blonde and to the side, and sat in the deep snow. Naruto immediately rolled over onto his stomach and jumped him, hands clenching to Sasuke's scarred back, and seeing as those same hands had clawed at him last night in the same way, he thought of it as a caring gesture. Though he was most likely wrong, he had hopes, like the things Naruto had had dashed.

The blonde clawed new tears in Sasuke's skin as he cried loudly in the crook of Sasuke's neck, sobbing and shaking as Sasuke returned the embrace with less to no furiousity and scratching. Resting his head on the groove of Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke sighed and narrowed his eyes further.

"..._I'm sorry_..." he whispering, noticing Naruto's sharp inhalation. Naruto's tremors became erratic, and Sasuke believed them to be almost non-related to his tears. He had thought Naruto would get sick, if he was just walking around with some pants and a blanket in such death-defying weather. And not to mention, this immense almost painful stress was bound to try something on his immune system.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto so torn apart in his life. Not even Naruto's big fight with Gaara could compare to this...

Sasuke had admired Naruto all through school, every year of it, skipping a few if Naruto transferred. Though this was something that most people would think of, such a popular and smart boy being so envious of a friendless and annoying idiot of a brat...Though Sasuke admired Naruto for everything he didn't have...Enthusiasm, determination, cheerfulness, carelessness, and supposedly blonde hair were all things on Sasuke's wish list. If only Sasuke had told Naruto that sooner, they could have been best friends forever.

Sasuke had actually advanced Naruto, in their early days. He'd sit close to Naruto when he had a chance, which was above often, and Naruto would glance at him. Sasuke would keep the act up, raising his head to point his nose snobbishly at the blonde, questioning the brat's authority. Naruto would growl low in his throat like an animal and utter a curse word, and when it was heard by their teacher Iruka, he'd be forced to sit in the corner while Sasuke laughed loud enough for him to hear. When it wasn't caught, Naruto would send a quick glare before turning away with a huff.

If only they knew that when they turned away, the other would smile so happily, it brightened any dim room.

Sasuke has had a fan girl committee since he was atleast four. Daycare would always have so many girls overpopulating the boys, it practically killed Sasuke. He'd push them away and tell them they had cooties, like any other toddler would. He wasn't interested in girls yet, well, atleast not until he turned thirteen, and even then he wasn't interested. But to turn away from the girls, he had to turn to a boy.

When Sasuke noted he had only seen Naruto cry three times, that was a lie.

Sasuke had first, and very firstly, met Naruto in daycare. They were so little; they didn't know any better. Sasuke had trotted over to the sunshine boy, huddled to himself in a corner.

"Hey! I'm Sasuke! So...Whacha doin'?"

Naruto had looked up at him with such sorrowful eyes filled with tears, Sasuke almost fell backwards. With that, he had broken down to childish sobbing, bringing tiny fists to rub his big blue eyes. Sasuke kneeled down in front him, making him seem even smaller than he already was. His eyebrows furrowed above big ebony eyes.

"Why're you crying?" he had asked.

"My mom and dad are DEAD!" he answered angrily, crying even louder.

"...Well, ya know what? I never see my parents anymore! I wouldn't even know if they were dead or not! I can barely remember what they look like!"

Naruto had choked to a silence, looking past his fists at the boy in front of him who was smiling broadly. A hiccup escaped.

"...You don't?" he questioned. Sasuke nodded quickly. A tiny frown appeared on his face, though.

"Yeah, and my brother's mean to me! Always giving me noogies before he takes me to school! That's why my hair is always so messy! And then he pokes me in the head and I got a little bruise one time! But sometimes he's nice. He takes me out to dinner sometimes! Gets me lots of tomatoes, 'cause I like tomatoes! You should come with me sometime! What's your favorite food, huh?"

Naruto's lip quivered, surprised Sasuke had just revealed his family nature.

"...Ramen," he answered shakily, his little voice wavering. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at him.

"...Eh, I guess it's okay...Tomatoes are still way better! And they're good for me! Or atleast that's what Itachi Ni-san says."

Sasuke smiled holding out his dirty childish hands.

"...So what's your name?"

Naruto sniffed and wiped at his tears, a quiet smile on his lips.

"...Naruto."

"Naruto? Like the fish cake? Those things are weird!" Sasuke cried out loudly, smiling like never before. Naruto let out a weak laugh to accompany his shallow smile, placing his hands in Sasuke's. Sasuke helped him up quickly, holding his hand all the way to the sandbox.

"...You want to be friends, Naruto?"

"...You want to be friends, Sasuke?"

They smiled at each other, squeezing their hands together.

"...Then we're friends now..."

---

Sasuke was doubtful Naruto remembered anything of the time they met. Or maybe he cherished it the same way Sasuke did. Then again, the one thing scientists still couldn't do was read someone else's mind involving emotions. This was sometimes even impossible for the person in control of the mind itself. Confusion was a great factor of emotion, not being able to decide which one you wanted to stick with. Sasuke had felt like that hundred of times.

Naruto had not been able to calm down at all, every part of him shaking uncontrollably. Every stroke, every caress, brought Naruto to further tears, so Sasuke quit with his efforts. But wiping away the tears made Naruto hold his desperate breath, and Sasuke was grateful for even the smallest reaction. Lying in the snow, a heaping mess of Naruto on his chest, he began to shiver from the cold. Slowly sitting up, he brought Naruto up with him. His tear stained red eyes glanced up at him wearily, and Sasuke slid a hand through his hair.

"..._Calm down_..._I'm taking you home_," he whispered. Naruto hiccupped.

"..._But I don't have one of those_..." he answered. Sasuke shook his head.

"..._Yes you do_..." a kiss hit Naruto's temple and with habit, he closed his eyes to cherish the feeling. Slowly standing, not wanting to rush Naruto into anything, he held out his cold hands with a smile.

"..._Need I explain?_"

Naruto laughed hidden in a cough, taking the offered hands slowly in caution. Shakily standing up, he wiped his eyes roughly, nervous laughter echoing through empty tones. They held hands as they walked rather quickly back to Sasuke's house, seeing as it was only five blocks away, though he had ran in every direction possible to find Naruto already near his house. All the way, Naruto repressed his tears, choking heard occasionally. Stepping up the concrete steps, still not breaking the holding of hands, Sasuke checked if the coast was clear before slithering inside and up the stairs in a matter of minutes. Up in his room, Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him, eyeing the still disheveled and depressing state of Naruto, whose lips quivered roughly as another set of tears appeared. Sasuke pressed against him, arms around his hips and kisses at his temple. Naruto would have responded, if Sasuke hadn't dropped them to the bed. Naruto let out a squeak, and Sasuke just nuzzled into his collarbone.

"..._But Itachi-_"

"-_I'll just have to protect you, now won't I_?" Sasuke answered before Naruto could even finish. Naruto let out a shallow laugh, and as Sasuke threw the blanket over their cold tired bodies, he laughed a little louder.

"..._I'm sure you'll do just that_..."


	12. Sai Equals threat

Okay, even though the first line introduces him...Do my readers even know who Sai is? He's only in the manga so far, so you anime watchers, you might not understand. And do you manga readers know? I'm really wondering, because I only know a few people personally who even read the latest manga, up to chapter 325, is it? I can't WAIT TIL THE FILLERS END THURSDAY (Oct 5) THEN I CAN WATCH MY AKA-AKA-AKA-TSUKI:3 –extremely happy Akatsuki fan girl- I can't wait for Deidara yeah...I'm sorry if this AN is confusing XD But I'm so excited!

So, for those who don't know (Since I've never put him in a fic before), Sai is the team 7 replacement for when Sasuke leaves...I hope you are all by that point atleast D: No matter. Anyway, he is obsessed with Naruto's dingaling, thinks Sasuke is whore for going with Orochimaru, and totally thinks Sakura is ugly XD We all know Sai has the hots for Naruto, no sense in hiding it. I'm kidding. I'm anti NaruSai D: Well...WHATEVER.

ENJOY THIS LAME LIME I SMASHED INTO THIS FANFICTION XD Eeeh. I could have done better...Wait for the next one! It's going to be the bomb, YO!

So...Warning for the SasuNaru make-out scene there. Enjoy!

---

"...My name is Sai,"

His emotionless voice left the entire class silent, while I watched him with narrow eyes. Tall, lean, black hair, presumably black eyes, if he would open them for once, defined lips, faded muscle lines, pale, pale, skin...

Reminds you of someone else...?

He swaggered over to me, slender feminine hips swishing with every step...He sat beside me, and from my propped elbow with a fist at my chin, I snarled quietly. He smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked innocently. I decided to play along.

"...Naruto Uzumaki," I answered huskily, turning back to pretend to pay attention to Kakashi, as my teacher now seemed to be. I'm never up to date.

"I'd like to say it's nice to meet you, but you aren't very thrilled, I take it."

Smug little...

I glanced over at him menacingly, and he smiled a smile of full lips.

"...Mm. Your eyes seem really small, the way you're glaring at me...I bet they're the same size as your dick."

I smashed my fist against the table and stood up quickly, glaring daggers of burning fiery hatred at this guy. My clenched teeth were grinding together near painfully, my hand aching slightly from its impact.

The whole class was silent. Sasuke watched me from across the room with interest.

"...Is there a problem, Uzu-kun?" Kakashi purred out. I shuddered. Ick...Pedophiles...

"...No, Kakai-sensei," I muttered angrily, a smile still plastered with fakeness on his face. I took a seat, scooting away lightly. Kakashi only shrugged and sighed contently before returning to the lesson, the class returning to its chatter after a slow moment, and Sasuke remaining attentive. His narrow eyes watched everything about me and Sai, and I doubt Sai would catch on either.

I pouted with an angry flushed face, mumbling obscenities under my breath. He just watched with curiosity, light slivers of ebony eyes were all that were seen.

"...You're quite sensitive in that subject, aren't you?" he cooed. I shook with anger, clenching my fists.

"...Who WOULDN'T be, you sick fuck?" I whispered with rage. He giggled...GIGGLED.

"...Oho, I see...So...It really is true?" his hand shot out for my crotch, but I brought my knees up quickly, only to kick him harshly in the thigh. He didn't even flinch, and maybe his smile got even bigger. I gagged.

Holy FUCK.

"Don't fucking TOUCH ME," I cried out a little louder than I intended. Sasuke frowned, and Kakashi turned fully toward me. I jolted to straighten my back, staring widely at him.

"...Uzu-kun, if you have problems with Sai, take it outside. Take this time to NOT disturb my class, Hn?"

I growled but nodded, standing to empty ourselves out into the hallway. Sai trailed merrily until we closed the door. He was only a few inches taller than me, the pervert. And it was then that the statement was confirmed, pushing me against a wall harshly, fingers clenching at the collar of my shirt to hold me down. I grimaced but stood my ground.

"...Want to start something, Naruto-kun?" he whispered. I jerked in his grasp kicking him a few times.

"NO, you ass, YOU were the one trying to feel me up!" my rage was near unquenchable. His fists shook me.

"...Anyone with such a tiny thing in his pants would try for better...Like me, mine's bigger than yours," he echoed. I growled loudly.

"You sick fuck, is that all this is about? Is a penis your favorite thing to talk about, much less mess with?"

"You should be talking faggot, the way that pansy-assed black haired boy looks at you. You two have had sex haven't you?"

I was shaking again. This time, I felt near helplessness, though that really wasn't the case. Just the fact that he had the nerve to insult Sasuke like that, had me wanting to chew his head off. Just the fact that he thought he KNEW what was going on between us, how he could possibly just snap his fingers and ah, he figures it out. Were we that easily readable, or was he only assuming? I had never wanted for it to get out, that I had Sasuke take me, love me, and kiss me. All of that was meant for a secret, and if this stupid asshole revealed it, all of that would be gone, and I'd ruin everything for both myself, and Sasuke. I wasn't playing anymore; this was going down the wrong way. I took a deep breath without his notice, rage sill shaking through me. I grasped his wrists tightly, making his skin turn deathly white with pressure.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? You haven't even been at this school for ten minutes and you're already trying to get your ass kicked. I don't know where you got that fucked up idea, but I hate Sasuke's guts more than I could EVER hate yours, so stop dreaming. If he's as gay as you think, why don't you go harass him instead? You are such a fucked up perverted jack-"

Pale lips devoured mine, a hand grabbing at my crotch.

From the shock, I could barely understand what was happening.

His hands weren't at my collar now, obviously, with one at my groin and the other to my hair, sliding digits through blonde strands as his warm lips moved sensually. Getting a hold of my head, I fisted my hands and punched him off so hard; he actually fell onto his back. I loomed over him angrily, now shaking from anger...And fear. Yes, fear. I didn't know I was so vulnerable, the way everyone has been taking advantage of me as of lately. I clenched my teeth, and he looked at me silently, big ebony tinted blue eyes staring up at me for the first time. He even had the same eyes as Sasuke...

"...You want to start something with me, fine. I can take you out like a light...But don't you _ever_ think you can start something like _that_, you fuck. Touch me like that again, and I _swear_ you will _want _to die by the time I'm done with you..." I whispered with animosity. I turned to leave and he followed my movements, shifting lightly on the floor with a smile.

"...You really _are_ tiny-"

A kick to the ribs can sure shut anyone up; I would know. And oh, did he shut up...

---

Walking back into the room, I immediately realized all eyes on me, and a certain pair trying to burn me alive. I turned to them, realizing he had moved to the seat closest to the door. He stood abruptly with anger, and only seconds later, the bell chimed furiously. Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder before trudging past me without a word. I panicked, calling out his name to no avail. And as the entire room emptied, I was left alone with my perverted teacher, guilt stabbing at my eyeballs as he watched me with one visible eye and an arched eyebrow. He whistled and I shivered.

"...You got it bad!" he cried out. I glanced at him.

"...You heard?"

He shrugged. "Who didn't?"

I lowered my head shamefully.

"Oh, don't beat yourself up, Uzu-kun; Sasuke isn't one to be emotional like that anyway. Go catch him!" he egged me on as he turned to the chalkboard to write down notes. I gathered my things quickly into my arms and shuffled out the door.

"...Bye, Kakai-sensei..."

He smiled. "...No worries."

---

At this time, the hallways were packed with students with barely an inch of personal space for you to have. I jumped lightly to try and see past the crowd, and spotting that familiar patch of ebony jutted hair, I shoved my way toward him, echoing out "sorry" or excuse me" as I went. Some people pushed back, tripping me a few times. But tripping to fall over my feet would mean certain death, as in the middle of a stampede. But I kept edging my way through as politely and as quickly as I could, as the ebony head was moving away.

"Sasuke!" I cried out to him. He didn't hear me. I tried again as I shoved my way through the mob.

"Sasuke, please!" I saw him twitch with the word, so I knew he was listening. I was almost there too, when an elbow met me accidentally in the ribcage. I gasped loudly, startling a few people around me, and I clutched to the bruising area with a shaking hand.

"...Sasuke!" I would have liked to yell at the guy with his damned elbow, but he was long gone. Sasuke's steps had slowed to a stop now, but he didn't look over at me. And so I said the thing I always say to him:

"..._I'm sorry_!"

He twirled around on fast feet to grab me harshly by the arm and drag me along behind him. Being who he was, a path cleared open for him. He dragged me and dragged me until we came upon a secluded hallway where he pushed me against the wall, and I stared up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"..._I'm sorry_!" I cried out again, but he just shook his head quickly.

"...Shut up and stop apologizing," the deep toned voice whispered to me. His pelvis crashed against mine dramatically, and I cried out as I clutched onto his shirt. His boney hips were bound to cause a bit of bruising from that, but his hardness brought me to the brimming of pleasure. He grasped the inside of my knee, lifting it up to rest at his hip as he thrust against me. His mouth sucked harshly at my jugular vein, purple bruises appearing along his mouth's wicked trail. All the while, I clutched at his back weakly, squeezing my eyes tight when the pleasure took its course. He blew into my ear softly; his forceful movements making us rock back and forth.

"..._Hate my guts, do you_?" he whispered, licking the shell of my delicate ear. I gave out another cry, this more of a squeak, and tears formed lightly in my eyes.

"...Na...No!" I called out, and he in turn ground down harder. I shook as my stomach coiled. He blew lightly over the ear glistening with saliva, cooling it quickly.

"..._Really_? _I thought you weren't gay like I am_," he answered. Tears fell quietly as I suppressed a shout of extreme enjoyment, his hands joining in the equation. His hand fished my flesh from my restraining pants as he did the same with his, rubbing them both together erotically. I bucked forward with a cry. He let a sigh escape.

"...Naa...ah! Sasu...Sasukeee!" I screamed out his name as I came over his hand and his own length, slowly softening from his own orgasm, while he merely grunted. He leaned into me, pulling a handkerchief from his abandoned bag to wipe our members and his hand clean of evidence before straightening me up. He rolled his head to my shoulder, and I to him.

"..._I love you so much_..." I whispered in his ear. He smirked with narrowed eyes in confirmation, strong pale hands clutching at my clothed thigh.

"..._I'm sure you do_," he whispered back. I whined lowly.

"_Atleast answer me for once_."

"..._I do all the time_. _You're just too dense to notice,_" he chuckled out as I kicked him lightly in the shin.

"_Fine, I love you_," he cringed at the sound of his own voice, and I only started to laugh under my breath.

Later, the fact that we were being watched by big emerald eyes would come into play in a horrifyingly sad turn of events that would leave us all in misery before we even knew it.

---

After deciding that the cafeteria was an ultimate no, trees could cause brain damage, and secluded classrooms could result in a good old fashioned fuck with a certain raven (Even though that is quite enjoyable at the right time and place), I was left with the roof. The door to it was located on the top floor of the building, the art room, carefully hidden by piles of easels. Throwing them to the side, I thrust the door open forcefully.

Shikamaru turned to me, as he was sitting over the edge, dangling his feet carelessly around 30 feet from the ground. I closed the door after me quickly, looking him over. He turned back to watching the clouds.

"..._Sorry_," he echoed out painfully. I flinched in my walk over to him, but continued. I propped my elbows on the brick railing beside him, resting my chin over them. He didn't protest.

"...Don't be," I said through my arms, "...You actually helped a lot."

"Pfft," he said, crossing his arms with furrowed eyebrows. I smiled lightly.

"It's true you know! Got us back together, didn't you? I wouldn't have gone back to him, if you hadn't called him, and you know that. I don't go back while I'm like that."

"...Well I'm _so_ glad I changed your mind and got you to cry." He huffed. I blinked, but grinned like a cat.

"...That's what this is about?"

With his flushed face and silence, I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach for all it's worth. I was losing my breath fast.

"Shut up!" was his girlish answer, face beet red. I wiped a tear from my eye as one last laugh left my lips.

"Ah, Shika, you're so awesome," I giggled out, trying to hold it in.

"...It's not funny, man..." he answered with as much sternness as one could get from him, and I stopped quickly, looking up at his furrowed brow. Shortly, I lowered my head.

"..._Sorry, Shikamaru_..." but he only punched me in the arm like best friends do.

"...Just don't do it again...Okay?" he said quietly, turning his eyes toward the clouds. I did the same, a bright and true smile on my lips.

"..._I'll try_..."


	13. Calm Before The Storm

I had begun to wear black lately. When Sasuke asked, I only told him he was rubbing off on me. A punch in the arm, and I was whining at him the rest of the day. Emerald watched.

During 2nd period, Sasuke being in that class, he sat next to me. I didn't really care, so I actually paid attention during class. But his scribbling drew my attention away, for a moment, but he glared at me in warning, so I reluctantly turned away. At the end of class, he gave the paper to me and told me not to open it until he got to Kakashi-sensei's class, 4th period. When the time came, I opened the folded parchment to find a badly drawn picture of me and Sasuke as stick figures holding hands. I laughed myself into a coma, truthfully, as I practically choked to death on breathlessness. Kakashi took the paper from me, and he even cracked, his mask quivering as he chuckled loudly. He kept the paper, pining it up on the wall behind his desk, saying he "always appreciated student artwork." Sasuke had a hard time containing himself, keeping a hand over his mouth as he shivered in laughter. Emerald watched.

Lunch break, Sasuke had found me on the roof with Shikamaru once again, leaning over the edge to watch the other students down below.

This day, Sasuke had a water balloon.

He scanned his eyes carefully through the people, trying to single one out in particular, and Neji Hyuuga was his name. Sasuke has had a grudge against him since atleast 3rd grade, for reasons I'm not really sure about. I think he's a very distant cousin, but that fact didn't stand as he leaned his torso over the building to release the blue liquid-filled balloon. A splash was heard soon after, an irate Hyuuga peering up emotionlessly at his attacker. Sasuke grinned from ear to ear, practically, and I screamed out an apology with a smile, and Shikamaru sighed. We didn't expect the Hyuuga to have such a great throwing arm, since rocks rained down on us from below. We laughed loudly as we escaped back into the building before Neji could bombard us with fellow students. Emerald watched.

At the end of school, his car was being assaulted with the girls again. I didn't know how to get in there, so grabbing their attention with a flailing of my arms and pointed to the sky "OMG LOOK IT'S A MILLION DOLLARS!" Being the dimwits they are, they actually turned to try and find it, and in that time, I dove into the backseat of the convertible, letting him shift into gear and peel out as fast as his car could go. We could hear the screaming at the departure of Sasuke, trying to find "That little brat Naruto" who was so conveniently hidden in Sasuke's car. I couldn't withhold my laughter, and neither could he. Emerald watched.

I now officially had a home. Though Itachi was beyond irritated with the extra mouth to feed, he barely allowed it. He threatened me with sex again, but Sasuke threatened with the police. And Itachi would only mumble under his breath before storming off angrily, glancing at me with seductively narrow eyes as shivers crawled up my spine. I knew I was safe around Sasuke, though, the way his eyes challenged his brother's. He'd hold my hand tightly, squeezing it every step Itachi took away from us. I'd turn to him, but he wouldn't do the same for me, his steely gaze on his brother's back. And I'd accept that with a squeeze to his hand and a smile just for him.

I am safe.

---

It was the third week of January, and I knew what was needed of me. The days were passing away quickly, and I was not at all looking forward to seeing him, no. He'd rebel against Sasuke, my housing arrangements, my grades, my appearance, and everything in between. No, I did not look forward to seeing him.

But...I have no choice in the matter...

I sat in the kitchen, eying the phone wearily. I stood up slowly and walked over to it, caution in every step. I picked it up off the hook, sliding the cord around my fingers as my other hand dialed the numbers. I sharply took in my breath as small rings were heard, and I calmed myself by leaning back against the wall, but as he picked up the phone with a clicking sound, I jerked to a straightened stand.

"Hello?" he asked. I gulped.

"..._Jiraiya_..." I whispered, a fist clenching against the wall.

"...I know, kid," he answered softly, most likely noticing my nervousness. He sighed.

"...When?"

I brought a hand to my hair, letting it sift through knots of blonde.

"..._I moved_," I said.

"...Really? Thank god. That apartment of yours was dreary. Kids like you should have more lively places." I sighed.

"...You know I can't do better," I was beginning to sharpen my speech, as the conversation became casual.

"...I know, don't throw a hissy fit." I growled at him.

"You know, you don't have to always be like this to me," Angrily, I clenched the phone tightly.

"Is this how you always speak to your elders?" he answered just as tartly.

"...You know, you could have been just a little bit responsible towards me."

"You're always acting like an ungrateful little whelp. Lose the attitude." I clenched my teeth.

"FUCK YOU! I don't even know why you filled out those fucking papers, if you weren't even going to be around me, or even SUPPORT me! Some guardian YOU are!"

"...I'd like to say 'What would your father think', but I bet you'd cry yourself to sleep again, wouldn't you?" His voice was monotone, and moisture collected in my eyes angrily.

"..._I was FIVE YEARS OLD, you asshole_," I ground out, tears streaming now. But I straightened, attempting to hide my throaty convulsions over the phone, trying to keep my voice steady and strong as I cried furious tears.

"...I don't even know why you want to come see me, or him. I don't need you, I've _never_ needed you. Go to hell, you stupid perverted fuck. I don't even know why dad liked you so much, or why he thought you would be such a nice guy towards me. Look at me now. Oh, I'm such a great kid, aren't I? Thanks a lot for being such a nice guy. Don't even bother coming to see me, because I don't at all look forward to seeing your damned face. I hate you, so thanks for all you haven't done. Goodbye."

"Naruto, you little brat, hold on-"

I slammed the phone down onto the receiver so hard; it actually fell off the wall. It clattered to the ground, and I stood there dejectedly with palms over my eyes, fingers laced into my blonde bangs as the tears came unconsciously and unwillingly, as if they were the most natural thing in the world. I wasn't sobbing, no, and I wasn't shaking from anger anymore. I was merely crying, for the sake of sanity. I couldn't stop those tears, either, the way my eyes kept them flowing without a hiccup or any protest of the throat.

"...With only one side of the conversation to listen to, it's kinda hard to understand..."

I didn't lift my head to him, keeping my silent and undetectable tears hidden.

"..._Eavesdropping on personal matters isn't really a plus in my book_," I answered quietly, lifting but a hand to see him lean against the wall. He shrugged with narrow eyes.

"...Sorry, then. But you're crying, so I thought I'd insert myself into the equation, so you won't cry anymore...I hate it."

"...While that is very sweet of you, it is unappreciated," I let a smile slip to my lips, and his narrow eyes shifted to gaze down at them in a questioning tone.

"...Oh is it really? Once again, I'm quite sorry. Just trying to be a little thoughtful towards my boyfriend, for once."

I uncovered my eyes and gestured for him to come, smile still adorned. He stuffed his hand in his pockets and walked over to me uninterestedly, eyes not meeting me, and if they were, they'd lack all emotion. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, my hand playing with the bangs on the other side. His eyes shifted slowly to me, carefully memorizing my features silently. He brought a thumb to my cheeks to rub off the salty liquid, and he leaned down for a kiss at the temple. I let him, wrapping arms around his tender waist, eyes closed.

It's okay now...Isn't it?

---

OMG sorry this is short. I'm sick today, and need to sleep D: BADLY. Next one, you'll understand what's going on with Jiraiya and shit (ZOMG JIRAIYA YES) and then, well, everyone knows about Sakura. Just wait for it. Sorry, next one I hope to make longer! WOW, I sure do love reviews wink wink


	14. No more Tears: Let the Rain Rain

I didn't mean to make this scene so long D: But whatever. And NO THIS OPENING SCENE DOES NOT INVOLVE POCKY. IT'S A BISCUIT STICK XD There is a difference, okay? Sasuke hates sweet things, so we all know he'd never be caught dead eating that shit. Beside, pocky leads to cliched make-out scenes...Ew Dx I like biscuit sticks :3 yum yum! ENJOY THIS WHILE IT LASTS! AHAHAHAHA!

Yondaimeeeeeee ): He makes me cry. The Fourth is Naruto's dad. We all know it's true, don't deny it. there's just too much evidence.

---

"...What day is it?"

"...January 25th, isn't it?"

I cringed at the answer, my eyes narrowing uncharacteristically, and a clenched fist by my head. He turned back to his book, snacking on a biscuit stick, not really paying much attention to me in the first place. I lay there, across the desk, watching him as he sat their peacefully in himself. My eyebrows furrowed with my overuse of emotions over the past week, and he glanced at me lightly, the biscuit stick hanging from one side of his mouth like a cigarette.

"...Something bothering you?" he asked me quietly, sternly. I didn't even move my head to answer. He frowned.

"...Naruto,"

"-It's nothing," I answered quickly behind his rising voice, finding myself practically on his lap, sliding my mouth over the protruding biscuit, snapping it in half, and trickily pushing it into my mouth, I walked away with hands stuffed into pockets. He watched me wearily, his frown only growing frustrated as he realized his biscuit had been stolen by his boyfriend.

---

The day was gloomy; rain clouds collecting themselves in the light gray sky above. The air smelled tense, dirty, and cold, if not freezing to the lungs. One could see the fall of rain to the south, purple haze blowing out from the heavens to collide with the ground. But where I stood; ...It was but a lonely, gloomy, pasty, and all other kinds of dreary words, day so far. It was bound to get worse, by the looks of it, and I kind of appreciated the sky's sentimentality towards us...

Because today is special.

I kicked out at a trash can lightly, head bowed down in thought as I trudged around campus, not letting the outside world into the equation of my mind. But there was Sasuke watching my every move, his backpack slung over his shoulder while mine sat by his feet, and it led me to awake. I glanced over at him, then to my bag, then back to his smug face.

"...What is it?" I whispered, wing howling in my ears, not even letting myself hear me.

"...School got out around 20 minutes ago," he answered matter-of-factly.

"...Did it now?" I responded, looking around the empty school. He narrowed his eyes in a threat.

"...What's going on? Are you in trouble again? Or is it that man on the phone with you a few days ago?"

"...Why care, Sasuke?" I said.

"...Because that's what I do," he said back.

We stood there silently for a minute, wind blowing out baggy clothes about. He kept trying to stare me down, and I only retreated from the challenge, kicking out at the pavement, pulling up a little gravel. A strong boney hand clasped my wrist lightly, and I looked up at perfectly furrowed ebony brows.

"..._Tell me_," he whispered in my ear, his free hand settled tightly on the small of my back. He forced my head to his shoulder, letting me feel alone all over again. I frowned.

"..._It's nothing to worry about_..._I'm just thinking too much_..."

Sasuke tilted his head to my neck, nose nuzzling the juncture. I shivered at the contact.

"..._Is that true_?" he asked seductively. I nodded quickly, blushing against him. He smiled.

"...How about we go home...huh?" he gestured to the car and waited for me to follow him. His eyes narrowed like they always did when I did something he should be worried about...That's what I've noticed about him. Before he could ask, I kicked out my feet again, lowering my head.

"...I was going to get caught up with Kakaii-sensei...I'm a little behind in work, you know?"

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms, throwing his backpack on the ground beside mine.

"...Then I'll wait," he responded. I put up my hands defensively.

"You don't have to wait for me! I'll just walk like I used to! I need more exercise anyway."

His frown quivered lightly, eyeing me suspiciously. He slowly let his arms down, unwillingly turning away and walking to his car without me.

I did feel guilty; really, I did. He looked so sad. But I didn't really want him to be there...

Only Jiraiya and I, go there on this day; only him, only me, no one else.

That way...

...The depression doesn't pass on like a disease.

The cemetery was located only a few blocks from school, two if I really felt the need to count. By the time I hit the ground from jumping the great steel gate, it had begun to rain. I sent a questioning look to the concrete clouds crying from the heavens, but I turned back to my quest: ...

...Finding that tombstone.

I found it quickly, as its large form towered over all the others around it. Jiraiya would be here soon, so I would have to make my time quality. I looked down at the faded epitaph, trailing my gaze over it with furrowed eyebrows.

"...I know you can't hear me or anything..." I started, kicking at the dirt childishly, "...And I'm acting like a chick from one of those movies, you know what I mean..."

I stopped for a minute, seeing as rain was pooling in my eyes, I had to brush it away. No, there weren't tears. I promised I wouldn't cry like that anymore. Rain wasn't an excuse this time, no. I was tired of crying. I pushed the drenched hair from my eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"..._I really miss you_, _you know_?"

Rain trickled down loudly, in my ears, and harshly, drops bouncing off the tombstones and myself to give it a bright white glow to the darkness of the surrounding air. The grass had sparkled, at first, but now it was just a dirty green puddle to stand on. My hand wiggled itself into my pocket, cloth sticking to me like a second skin.

"..._It's so hard to live, now_..._And I hadn't even gotten used to having you around that long_!" I smiled now, my own hand ruffling little drops of rain from my blonde hair.

"...Having fun, are you?" he asked, looming over me like this tombstone did with an umbrella over his white head. I narrowed my eyes and snarled my lips. He glanced at me, red lines running down his face, arrogant tattoos. His old white hair had grown to an unnatural length, leaving him to tie it at the base of his skull to trail to his ass, like the women he chased. He wore a suit, a change in his usual lazy attire, and I had to pick nervously at my drenched teenager garb of a t-shirt, feeling a bit insecure. But I shoved both hands into my pocket and turned away from him.

"...Shut up, you son of a bitch," I said to him, glaring daggers in his glanced direction. He pouted sternly with a grunt.

"...I'm going to tell your grandmother you said that," he threatened. I clenched my teeth angrily.

"..._You haven't spoken to her since you were 25_," I whispered. He turned to me lightly.

"...Is that so? Then how old is she these days?" My fists shook.

"...She's _dead_," I told him, adding a louder tone to my hurt voice. We were silent for a moment, hearing rain patter. He shifted.

"..._Oh,"_ he whispered. I stamped my foot childishly, jerking my head in his direction, flinging water around.

"Don't _'oh'_ me, you asshole. The only one in our family you've kept contact with is me, and barely at that, even though they wanted you to take care of me. You couldn't even do that. Grandmother died 3 years ago, and I must have been the only one at her funeral. Am I the only one that cares about someone other than themselves? I know you don't. So I guess I'm it, and you're just like everyone else I'm related to. What makes you think you're so special?" anger seeped with every word out of my mouth. He turned to look up at the so-called gloomy weather.

"...Because now I'm you're only real contact...Aren't I?"

"...To my family, sure, but I don't care about them, or you. And anything that associates with any of you people. You are all heartless stupid-"

"...So your father wasn't any different?" he questioned. I took ground steadily.

"...My father was my father...He held more power than you, his older brother, and he was still wiser than you. He was almost a perfect being altogether."

"...Almost?" he echoed. I let my head fall, narrowed eyes darting across the soggy ground I stood upon.

"..._He left us all in the dust_..._Didn't he_?"

Jiraiya snorted.

"...Well, you keep saying that I'm doing that, as well as the rest of our family, and you say he's somehow superior?"

"He had a fucking heart, jackass," I turned to glare at him.

"So do I, or I wouldn't be talking to you, and if you're using it in the sense I think you're using it in, otherwise, I would have either left you to rot in the streets, or kill you right there to stop the suffering."

My eyes grew wide at his remark, and he smiled in a wrinkled upturning of the lips.

"...You know who I am, what I can do. And you say it wouldn't faze the family? It probably wouldn't."

I stood staring at him, and I truly wished to hit him in any way means painful. But I only slapped hands over my ears and squatted down to hiss out defensively.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The tombstone was delicately carved in the name of my father, but time had erased it slowly, and now little stood in its stead. I pressed my hands to the back of my neck as I ducked my head between my knees.

"..._Happy birthday, dad_," I whispered under my breath.

"...Is that a friend of yours?" Jiraiya called out of the blue. I jerked to a stand to look behind me.

He stood in the rain, umbrella-less and cold. His feet shifted nervously, something I didn't see often from him. His black clothes stuck to him like mine did, sleek and shining in white glow. His ebony hair hung down low, and his usual hairstyle had disappeared, leaving almost a different person. The spiking in the back had dropped, and he looked so much older than he really was, with that conservatively lazy hair. The bangs had fallen to the sides of his face instead of in his eyes, framing his face perfectly. His hands were in his pockets, in that gesture he had learned from his brother, no doubt. His near pitch black eyes stared at me unfazed, barely letting eyelids slip over them for even a millisecond. I stared back widely.

"...So you do know him," Jiraiya stated, turning back to my father's tombstone, taking mind that I'd probably ignore him just as much as he was ignoring me.

I began to run to him, grass squishing disgustingly under my soaked shoes. I jerked to a stop before him, and he looked me over with half-lidded eyes.

"...This isn't school related, and that guy over there is not Kakaii-sensei," he told me. I rubbed my bicep nervously.

"...Well, I...You know..."

He crossed his arms, ready for a story. I sighed and gave him a fleeting look.

"...Well...You see, my...My dad, he..."

I paused for a bit, trying to collect myself.

"...He died when I was really little. Car accident...My mother never got over it, so one night, she got drunk and threw herself off a bridge...My uncle over there is the only one I've got, and I only see him twice a year...So I had to sneak out here to see him...Today's my dad's birthday..."

After figuring all the questions were answered, I didn't expect a reply, so I tried to think of something else to say. But he stared at me, slender brow quivering to a worried state.

"...Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" his voice was a haven to me. I looked away.

"...I didn't really want to explain myself...But I guess I just did, didn't I?"

"...Naruto," but I stopped him, putting up my arms.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you in the first place."

"...It's not that, Naruto..."

He held out his arms and I accepted them slowly, calmly. He slipped his hands to the small of my back, rubbing it in circles. His head fell to my shoulder, mouth at my ear. Our clothes stuck to each other, and the warmth grew quickly.

"...It's nothing, okay? Forget it," he whispered. I nodded lightly, tightly grasping his shoulder blades.

"...How about we just get out of here, okay?" I nodded again, and he slowly led me to his car, towels in tow. I looked back to see Jiraiya, but he was already gone. I wouldn't see him for a long time, and I was disappointed, really, for reasons I didn't have time to think about before we had already taken off into the streets, murky oily water splashing beneath the wheels as we made our quiet and serenely morbid departure.


	15. The Emerald Attacks: Consequences

The Emerald had been plotting for quite some time; waiting in the shadows, watching from a distance...We didn't even see it coming; Emerald had been forgotten.

It had started out like any regular Wednesday...All classes on Wednesday. I was on my way to 4th, Kakaii-sensei before lunch break, when Emerald jerked me away. Sasuke was already in the classroom, sifting his eyes through the crowd to spy that sunshine that wasn't even there. I tripped over my own feet for a second, as she dragged me away to a less obvious meeting place. Her pink heels clicked on the linoleum floors as she walked proudly. Her form was perfect.

She retracted her perfectly manicured hand away from my arm with a jerk, obviously angry, the way her glamorous pink brows crinkled together. I stared down at her, with her bared pearly teeth and her thin arms crossed over her adequately sized breasts. She was trying to kill me with those damned Emeralds.

"..._You_," she bit out. I flinched lightly at the tone, but stood my ground.

"...Me?" I asked innocently. She was ready to kick me in the balls.

But she didn't. She lowered her head slowly and lifted a shaking finger toward Kakashi's class. They'd be wondering about us sooner or later, and I don't want to think about what sick and demented ways of detention Kakaii-sensei would put me through. I gulped, staring at her lithe trembling figure before me. Her miniskirt was a hot pink, as well as her pantyhose beneath it. I wouldn't call what she was wearing a shirt; it was more around the lines of "piece-of-fabric". It wrapped tightly around her waist, barely supporting her breasts, and tied complicatedly at her shoulder blades, much like a corset of some sorts. It was actually a pale black, despite her obsession with the color pink. Red, red roses curled from the bottoms to rest around her feminine curves. Too much flesh was revealed to me, and even a gay kid like me could be aroused.

"..._Him_," she stated, bringing me to reality. Her body was still quivering, and I was afraid she'd topple over in her tall painful looking heels. I let out a breath I forgot I had.

"...Sakura...chan?"

She pointed the shaking finger at me now, her angry face beginning in its redness.

"...Don't call me that, you...You..." She was having trouble putting together the words, much less sentences. I was left speechless, and I was sure Sakura was as angry as she had ever been. She tossed her head to the side furiously, her short pink hair swishing violently.

"...I..._Saw you_..." she whispered out, eyes refusing to even look at me. My body was frozen in place, hands reaching for her unwilling forgiveness.

"...It's..._Disgusting_..." her voice grew deeper and deeper with every word spoken, and I found myself having trouble breathing.

"...I'm so much better than you...I'm popular, and pretty, and I'd do anything for him...What's so special about _you_?"

She drew from her stupor quickly and grabbed my collar to yank me down to her height, her bright pink nails curling in my shirt. I was so close to her face, now, I could smell the strawberry of her lip gloss.

"...How can he like _you_ and not _me_?" she gritted out. I realized her deadly emerald eyes were sprouting transparent tears that ran down her angrily flushed face. I said nothing of this.

"..._Sakura_," I ushered out of my mouth unwillingly. I couldn't think of a single thing to say; I was only barely able to whisper her name.

"...You think I'll let you keep doing this? _I'm not just going to take this sitting down_..." her usually sweet and cute voice had been diminished to a devilish demeanor, one that doesn't fit such a wonderful girl. She inhaled sharply, as crying makes one do, and leaned in to me.

"..._If you don't stop dating him_...

..._I'll tell the whole school_..."

It struck a major chord in my heart as she said those dreaded words; words I secretly knew were going to threaten me one day. I was not doubtful of Sakura's threat either. She was a strong level-headed girl, and she took things seriously. She would spread this around like a wildfire, and I'd never live this down, nor would I be able to keep Sasuke. I had no where else to go. I clenched my teeth as I gave up slowly, lowering my head in defeat.

"..._Okay_...

..._I'll stop_"

---

We stood in front of each other like soldiers, straight spines and heaving chests in tow. Our bags were tossed to the side carelessly, as our battle rang out. He stared at me with such brutish eyes; it was stripping away my defense to attack my fragile insides. His eyes told me everything, of his hurt, his resentment, pure fury, and the eyes that told me: "Just stop what you're saying, I might cry." But he held strong and steely, narrow eyes trying to kill me. We stood silently, and I was afraid my shield would drop entirely, and I'd start to cry.

"...So what you're saying is..." he started softly, his beautiful voice sending me to bleed away. I nodded lightly.

"..._Yeah_..." I corrected with language, in case he hadn't seen my sorrowful nod. The hallways were silent, teacher's voices hidden behind the doors, unable to hear anything.

"...So that's it?" He asked again. I would have believed it to be denial; if he still loved me as much as I loved him. No, he was just angry...Or so I believed, in my state of depression. I clenched my teeth tightly as I nodded.

"..._Yeah_..." I choked out. It was silent again, as if whenever I said anything, everything would stop, no one would speak. Was I really the villain?

"...Then why are you crying?"

Thumbs traced under my delicate blue eyes, wiping away moisture I knew too well, but had no clue I was emitting. His soft black hair came to vision, pale beautiful skin taut over a slender face. Narrow ebony eyes dared me to run, but they wanted me to stay. His rosy lips leaned forward to touch mine, and for some reason, I let him. It was a tiny, nothing above just a simple kiss, but it held so much emotion, this time, I did realize I was crying. I pushed him away violently; our last kiss ripped away as I forgot everything in the world and ran. My speedy footsteps were harsh to the silent air, and my tears turned to raindrops as they flew behind me in my sprint, crashing to the floor silently. He stood watching me with narrow angry eyes, fists clenched, ready to hit me, if I was close to him. But I was running, leaving my bag behind with him as if it held no important means, which it really didn't. What was I wearing? Just a simple teenager attire, shirt and jeans, even though February was not yet spring, and the air was still cold. My jacket was stuffed into the bag, and so was the little money I had.

Why am I telling you this?

You won't be seeing me for a long time.

As I ran through that big door, Tsunade seeing and calling after me, I burst out into the street and away, to where? I had no idea.

Away is all I know,

And I had no intention of coming back.

---

Hey look how late I am! Sorry, artist block is chipping me away, and I had to make this short, or I'd kill myself XD Nah, next one will be...Later? Whatever!

Depressed? Crying? What? This is good shit, but I really have no idea how I'm going to end this at all. Oh! And for the record:

I

LOVE

SAKURA

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 See you later! Sara loves reviews, yes she does!!!


	16. How To Deal

"...Have you seen Naruto?"

I looked up tiredly from my resting place, my face buried in my arms. Shikamaru loomed over my desk...Like he knew me.

"...Why do you ask me, of all people?" I droned out, cheek now resting on the propped up palm of my hand as I lazily looked around the room.

"...Because you're his stupid boyfriend, asshole." Ho, what a genius he is. I glanced over at him for a few seconds before roaming my eyes over the group of girls nestled in the back, giggling at me. I smiled at them, and a few of them fainted.

"...Yeah, well, he dumped my ass."

When he didn't say anything to me, I tried myself on the female population, waving seductively at them, narrow eyes sparkling. A harsh uproar of screams flooded the room, every single one of those girls dropping to the floor like flies. I blinked at them, and then up at Shikamaru, who held a look of horror. I straightened up a bit, seeing as he wasn't taking the news lightly. Why should he even care?

"...What's wrong, Shikamaru? Shocked he dumped me before I could dump him?"

Everything was silent as he punched me across the face.

As I toppled out of my seat and to the floor, the girls had gathered themselves up enough to start screaming again, but at my pain, this time. They held their girlish fists up to their chests and squealed for a teacher, but no one came. Shikamaru still held his tight painful fist up in the air, panting lightly with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows to match. I rubbed my cheek. Who thought such a lazy ass could throw such a nice punch?

"What's it now, Shika? Upset he ran away before you could make a move of your own?"

I didn't even know why I said these things.

I didn't mean any of them...

...But they felt so right to say.

He tackled me back down again, straddling my stomach as he held his shaking fist above his head, ready to punch the living daylights out of me. But he didn't, and he just trembled as he glared with furious eyes.

"...Do you even realize what you're _saying_?" he yelled out, clutching my collar with his free hand. "...Naruto isn't going to come _back_, you asshole! When he's depressed, he'll run away, and if not persuaded, he won't ever come back! EVER! I'll never see my best friend again, because of you!"

He snarled loudly as he launched his fist at me again, but I caught it quickly, clutching at it tightly. I leaned up to him, my whole body hurting with guilt that didn't even belong to me.

"How the fuck is it MY fault, you son of a bitch? He's the one who broke up with ME!"

Shikamaru stopped his destined punch, staring at me with strange eyes. I didn't know what they were trying on me, and I doubt I could really describe it.

"...Why do you look so hurt, Sasuke?" he called out softly. I took those words in for a moment before I jerked him closer to my face, intimidating him further.

"...WHY DO YOU THINK?" I screamed. I had never really raised my voice that high before, and I realized it had cracked and quivered like a pitiful crying idiot. But I wasn't crying; I wanted to, oh did I want to.

The fan girls were silent, and I found the reason, as Kakashi had come into the room, only to pick up Shikamaru by his loose collar. Shikamaru squirmed like a trapped animal in Kakashi's strong hands as I sat up slowly. His only visible eye narrowed playfully at me, and I snarled.

"...Rough housing, are you? Kids these days think they're all so great...Well you're NOT, so break it up and sit down!"

I sighed as I sat down, touching the growing bruise on my cheek. Out of no where, Kakashi tossed an ice pack at my face, forcing a pained cry from my lips as it made contact with the abused skin. I glared up at him as the classroom settled.

"...Why, you're welcome, Sasuke-kun!"

---

Truthfully, my ankles had developed blisters, and as I had nothing to treat them with, not a band-aid nor any Neosporin, it burst. Blood flowed freely down my feet, and every step I took ached sharply.

I had learned from an early age that that is the price for being a runaway.

Atleast I wasn't carrying anything, or it might have only hurt more. But I kept walking, walking, like I was actually going somewhere.

It was early morning, the sky dusted with dark clouds and the sun not even peeking over the hills yet.

No, those weren't hills. Those were Mountains.

I had not a chance to look at my surroundings, because I simply wasn't interested. I wasn't going to a friend's house: I couldn't live there forever, and they'd eventually rat me out. I couldn't stay at a shelter: Bad experiences. Living on the streets was my last offer, and to hell with everything else.

The dark morning carried with it a fog which trailed across the ground seductively. It looked bad for the health, and my body brought upon itself the need to cough. I wheezed for no reason; my body was only acting up again. But looking up as the fog dispersed...

...Oh fuck, is that a corn field?

I stumbled in my step and tripped into the field, falling into a pile of corn husks to the corner of the crop. I think I had got too far out North, where the local farms were. I had lost myself in urban life, and there really wasn't a future for me otherwise. I'd live amongst the rural...?

I sighed at my last resort, trying to stand and finding I couldn't. Eyeing my bloodied ankles and realizing I was down on my limits, I brought my arms behind my head as support and closed my eyes to rest in the dewy humid morning air.

...Not like I ever had a home to return to...

...No one is going to miss me...

...I wouldn't have someone worried enough to actually go looking for me...

...And really...

...I wouldn't be surprised if I was never found.

Tears sprung to my eyes, and I cried out for them to stop, rubbing at them furiously 'til the skin around them turned a delicately bright red.

...And that is the truth...

---

That night, I slept alone.

My large and soft bed lay empty as I stared down at it. I was almost afraid to sleep in it, for reasons I had not to tell. Naruto's bag sat in the corner, forgotten by its owner. I hadn't changed my clothes, and I was probably dirty from that tumble with Shikamaru, but I didn't care. I only stared down at the thing, finding not even the half I slept on pleasurable.

...Half of it was empty.

Where was he now? Why hadn't he come home?

...Is this all my fault?

I continued to watch Naruto's side of the bed, as if I stared at it long enough, he'd magically appear for me to apologize to, and hold, and kiss, and touch, and love. But it didn't happen, and I was still all alone. We had been sleeping in the same bed for almost 4 months now, and this one day, only one day...

...He wasn't there.

I slowly slipped myself under the sleek white sheets, kicking off my shoes and socks as I went. My pillow felt like stone, and the mattress felt like a bag of rocks, even though my body molded softly into its form. It felt horrible, and I imagined the floor would be more comfortable. I turned my head to his side of the bed, empty as empty could be, and every time I looked back at it, it hurt. There was nothing there.

I reached over to his pillow, feeling it across my course fingertips. It was feathery soft, cool to the touch. Rolling over to his side, the mattress embraced me warmly, plundering its spongy feel. The whole side of the bed was warm, like he had only woken up moments ago to go to the bathroom, and would come back any second. But my mind kept forcing it upon me that that was just a lie, a fabrication of reality just to make myself feel better... It didn't help much. And as I knotted fingers in the pillow under my head, I closed my eyes slowly...

...Not like I'd be able to sleep anyway...

---

Sakura was damn perky the next day. She hadn't seen Naruto at all, and that only meant good things! She added a skip to her step and love to her heels as she bounded over to the Uchiha, who was combing his long fingers through his raven hair like he always did when he was frustrated, nervous, or depressed. Sakura tightly wound her arms around his waist, jolting him from his shaky stupor to glance down at the girl widely. She smiled at him sweetly as her embrace tightened.

"...Well aren't you looking sharp today?" she cooed. She noticed his gritting teeth, and let a finger crawl up his chest to rub at his collarbone. He was unfazed, but she'd fix that.

"...Something bothering you, Sasuke?" She had tried hard not to say Sasuke-kun, a very old habit of hers. She thought that if she acted differently from the Sasuke Squad, _he'd_ think she was different. She leaned up to purr in his ear, and he let her.

"...Anything I could _help with_?" She thought she was on a roll, the way this was progressing. He was loosening up, and turning around to face her completely, he let hands roam up and down her hips, lips leaning to her ears. She sighed lightly, though on the inside, Inner Sakura was screeching in victory. She had gotten Naruto out of the way AND Sasuke as a boyfriend all in the span of two days! What not to celebrate?

"..._So you're the one who caused all this_..." he whispered as his hands clamped down over my protruding hipbones. She blew into his ear, her soft hands trailing over his.

"...I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke..." Playing innocent was a past-time for Sakura, and it still hadn't falter. Inner Sakura was panicking.

"..._You're the one who told Naruto off_..._Tell the whole school, right?_ _Something I would expect from a girl_..." his deep timbre caused Sakura to arch against him, emeralds sparkling.

"..._How'd you figure it out? No wonder they all say you're smart_..." His boney fingers lit up fire under her skin as they flew down her thighs.

"..._He gave me no reason_..._We were too happy for a break up_." The words crushed those sparkling emeralds into dark forest orbs. Sakura frowned angrily, tearing her hands from his to grasp his cheeks to bring them into a kiss. But he stopped her, his hands on her cheeks now, keeping her from her destined lip locking. Tears formed in her big green eyes, and Sasuke narrowed his own.

"..._What do I have to do to get you to like me_?" she cried out, "_I dress well, I'm popular, I always spend hours primping up for you, and now I've got Naruto out of the picture, what more can I do?_"

Sasuke slowly pushed her away from him, obsidians glowing.

"..._You can stop trying_..._That is all_."

Blinking away her tears, he was gone. The school doors were swinging shut, and a certain busty principal was complaining loudly at the number of runaway students she had had lately.


	17. In Search

Kukukukuku...Don't you all just love me? XD

---Shikamaru PoV---

"...Nara."

I turned around, and a boy with bright red hair approached me. His eyes were heavily lined with black...Eyeliner? I didn't know. Insomnia was a good guess, as his eyes were narrow slits, and reacted heatedly when the sun passed cloud to cloud. He was tiny, for a boy near my age, and his petite arms folded across his chest proudly, asking me to laugh, for he could see it in my eyes. The kanji for love was etched in his forehead, or that was what I assumed, seeing as it was the only kanji I knew. The tattoo had an eerily cool demeanor, and his bright aqua eyes countered it as well. He frowned as he stood before me.

"...Do I know you?" I asked. He did not move, did not blink. I would have thought he was dead, if it were not the heave of his tiny chest telling me otherwise. He breathed in deeply.

"...No, but you do know Naruto," his voice was quiet, sultry, and appealing to the ears. It matched his frame, but it held in it a deadly tone, asking for any challenge. I stood up tall, and he looked offended. I tried not to laugh.

"...How do you know that?" His eyes seemed to roll a little, as if he had to keep retelling the story. He inhaled heavily again.

"...How do you think? Friends talk to friends, don't they? You're his best friend, I assume."

I stared at him through narrow eyes, lips jutting out lightly.

"Oh am I?"

"That's what he says," he replied coldly. I took in a strong stance, jamming hands into my pockets to hold my head high. Did this kid want a fight?

"...And what of it?"

If his frown could be any bigger, it would be.

"...Where is he?" I snorted at him.

"...Ran away," I calmly answered, and he didn't seem fazed. Apparently he really was one of Naruto's friends, and he knew of his depressing nature.

"...What was it this time?" I would imagine him rubbing his temples in frustration, but he only let out an exhausted sigh.

"Sasuke," I said. He jerked in surprise, standing cautiously. His eyes couldn't possibly be any narrower.

"...The _Uchiha_," he gritted out. He would have proceeded to open a can of whoop ass on Sasuke, if I hadn't grabbed his collar and pulled him back like a defeated toddler. He growled at me, but I shrugged.

"...Sasuke ran away too."

The kid lowered his arms and relaxed, unruffling his clothes. He stared at me.

"...To save him, I believe?" he sounded both relieved, and irate. I nodded.

"...You got it." We reviled in silence for only a few seconds, waiting for the other to question further. I opened my mouth to do so, but a voice interrupted me.

"Gaara!"

The heavenly voice went through one ear and came out the other. The girl whom owned that sweet voice jogged toward us, her breasts bouncing lightly. Gaara turned to look at her, blankly watching, while I stared with a jaw dropped. Her dirty blonde hair, only a shade darker than Naruto's, was tied into four short pigtails, two at the top of her head, and two protruding from her nape. As she grew closer, her blue eyes glistened in the sun, and I couldn't help but stare at her refined and proper uniform in royal blue and purples. Her miniskirt wrinkled as she ran, but kept things hidden, and her white leg warmers were falling from her knees. She had a bright necklace that shimmered, an hourglass as its jewel. She skidded to a stop in front of us, her hands clasping at her knees, bending forward to catch her breath. I watched with eyebrows raised to heaven, as her chest heaved once again, heavily panting.

"Don't run away from me like that!" My mind darkened at that. Not the mention of a runaway, but the implications. She must be his girlfriend, the little pipsqueak. He saw this on my face, and his lips curved sadistically, gesturing toward the blonde angel beside him.

"...Nara...This is my sister, Temari."

My knees felt like buckling in relief, but I kept them strong. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes that twinkled, and I was left near speechless. She stood taller than her brother, obviously named Gaara, at this point, and held out her hand. I took it proudly, but shook it lightly. She squeezed my palm, and I clenched my teeth. Jesus, it hurt. What, did she juggle elephants for a living? But her sweet smile turned me to jelly.

"...So what's your name?" she asked. I shivered.

"...Ah...Shikamaru..." I managed to hide the stuttering. I could see Gaara gag himself with his finger behind us.

"...Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-kun...I'm sure I'll see you again. Gaara," she turned sharply to him, and he, of course, hid away his gagging, returning to the smooth red head he was. She pressed her fists to her hips in authority, leaning over to him. I had the opportunity to see up her skirt, and crouching down ever so slightly, I managed a little panty shot. My eyes widened.

...Black...And lacey...?

I slapped a hand to my face as I felt blood spurt from my nose. At this, Gaara watched me with wide angry eyes, and Temari just turned to me, unaware of the sinful act I had committed against her. She blinked, but straightened to fuss at my bloody nose. Pulling a handkerchief from her breast pocket, she leaned over my chest to dab at the blood, handing it to me to finish. Gaara was ready to blow his top, the red that etched itself onto his cheeks. Temari only waved and demanded Gaara should follow. A moment of silence was left to us, and I managed to say the only thing appropriate.

"...Your sister's hot."

He punched my shoulder so hard; I tumbled backwards and onto the ground to enjoy my bloody nosed fantasies.

---Naruto PoV---

"Fooooooooooood!"

I rolled my head to the side, staring at my dirty hands in my lap. Fine brown dust and hints of blood masked the flesh, turning it even darker. I assumed my face was in the same condition, but I hadn't looked in a mirror for over 4 days, much less bathed. My ankles were scabbing, still refusing to heal under the stress of walking. I had ventured to a city but 20 miles from my hometown, and I sat in the opening of an alley, watching the passersby. Some looked down at me in pity, some ignored me, and then there were the ones who scowled. I liked those ones the most, as I would smile at them, and they would scurry away with wide eyes.

This wasn't my first time being homeless.

I knew what to expect.

...But this time...It was different.

"...Hey sweetie!" a young voice called out. I ignored it, seeing as there were so many scantily clad hookers on the street; I assumed it was directed towards one of them. The sky was midnight, unlike the time, and the street lamps on the dirty street supplied the whores with adequate lighting for their colorful facial features, cherry lips and blue-lined eyes.

"...Sweetie, you hearin' me?" I narrowed my eyes and leaned against the corner of the alley wall, surveying the streets. Young men practically danced all around the girls in their tight leather and feathery clothes. I watched blankly.

"...Hey!"

A hand grabbed me suddenly, jerking me to a stand. I widely eyed the young men in front of me. They looked around the age of twenty if not twenty five at most, and the one holding my wrist had his raven hair slicked back stylishly, pale lips curving widely at me.

...Drunkards?

He wrenched at my wrist, bringing me flush against him. I was short for my age, if anything, I was as tall as most of the girls at my school. These guys towered over me. I tried tugging at it, but he held it strong. His dark blue eyes glistened at me as he blew hotly against my scarred cheek. I flinched away and tried tugging again. His friends crowded around us.

"...She's cute, isn't she?"

"...Feisty," one called out. I clenched my teeth.

"I'M A BOY!"

They were silent for a minute, before they began to grin.

"...I can always experiment, can't I, boys?" the gang nodded at the ring leader, I assumed, holding my hand fiercely.

"...You're extremely pretty, sweetie...I mistook you for a girl! I apologize, but...Since you're so girly, I won't notice much of a difference will I?" his voice was soft, demanding. I flinched into my shoulders, fright overtaking my senses, as this recalled Itachi. The man's hair was short, and his appearance rivaled Sasuke's, but his goal was me, and that too is Itachi's. He grinned finely at me, and I coward away, digging my fingers into the fist around my wrist. He only pulled me closer to him, and I could hear his enticing heartbeat's calm pounding.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out as his hand's grasp grew tighter, and my hand began to numb. I squeezed my eyes shut and clawed at him to stop, but he only smiled again.

"...You're just so pretty, I can't refuse the offer!"

Almost immediately, one of his buddies came up to put me in a full headlock, and that's when I really began to panic. I kicked out at him as he tried to get closer, my movements restricted. I flailed and cried out, my loud voice echoing against the dark alley walls he had pulled me into. I only managed half a scream, as one of his other friends pressed his hands against my mouth. The ring leader with the glowing blue eyes stared at me hungrily, stepping up close to me. My legs which flailed were held down by the others, and I was trapped. The leader slowly brought his hands up to my chest, trailed down seductively, and proceeded to lift up my thin covering of a shirt. I struggled helplessly against the gang, but it only made the leader smile wider, his cold hands roving over my tan stomach and up to my nipples. I cried out for him to stop many times, and he only dropped his hands to scratch at my hips violently, leaving red moon-like fingernail marks in his wake. As he began to undo my belt and drop my pants, I pleaded. He ignored it, and as his thumbs caught the hem of them, they slowly made their way down to my knees, to my ankles, and then thrown to the side carelessly. I watched with wide watery eyes as he undid his own belt to drop his own pants. I clenched my eyes shut tightly and proceeded to close my spread legs, but the men behind me refused my plea. As his hands slithered to the back of my knees to bring them up, I began to tremble as I felt his bare hips come intact with my own. Tears spilled carelessly from my eyes now, as I waited shakily for the unbearable pain to begin.

It never did.

Next thing I knew, my bare ass hit the ground quickly, as the men all let go of me to run, loud feet pattering away. I decided to open my eyes, to see only one person before me. His black eyes were narrow, and his black hair was softly mussed in the wind. Tears were still trailing down my cheeks as I smiled open-mouthed, my nakedness nearly forgotten.

"...SASUKE!"

There was a small moment of silence, and in the darkness of the alley, I was able to define the sadistic smirk on my saviors face. My smile disappeared almost instantly, my mouth hanging open in fear. The lines under his eyes quivered as he narrowed them even further.

"...Close, but no deal, _Naruto-kun_..."

---Sasuke PoV---

"...Rrrrr...FUCK!"

I punched at the steering wheel as the streets turned up empty again. I had traveled all around town, and was now on my way north. This had been the only area I hadn't checked, that a 17 year old boy could walk to. I gritted my teeth, as the sun set behind the mountains, and I spied a cornfield. I browsed my eyes over it as I drove slowly past it. I stomped on the brake.

A trail of blood leading from the side of the road stopped at a pile of corn husks, pooling up to make a browning stain among the yellow and green. I jumped out of my car to inspect it further.

Some loose change and pocket lint laid to the side of the apparent bedding, as Naruto's body shape was still imprinted into the soft debris. Inside the dent, was a folded up piece of paper, and I shot my hand out to grab it. I rushed to my car, and punching the overhead lights on, I unfolded it to scan my eyes over it quickly...

...Uttering a loud and hurt curse, I flung myself into the front seat and drove off speedily toward the bright lights near twenty miles away, what appeared to be a city. My hands clenched at the steering wheel as I pushed 100 mph.

'..._I love you, Sasuke_...'


	18. Hitting The Streets For Some Action

Jesus...To wake up in the morning and find twenty reviews in my inbox, it made me feel awesome. Really, it did. So, as I am very happy, I update quicker! Aw man, if that happened more often, I'd update every single fucking day. I love hearing from you guys so much! Gaa! On with the story!

---

He knelt down to feel me up, but I screamed and kicked. He got the message, as I was not so easy to manipulate, and loomed over me possessively. His obsidian eyes made me homesick.

"...Fancy meeting you here, Naruto-kun!" he cooed out, arms gesturing around the alley. "How did you get here?"

"...I walked," I bit out, trying my damnedest to cover myself while reaching for my pants. He stamped them down to the ground, and I looked up at him angrily. He smiled.

"...Don't be so hasty. I'm sure you'll like it," he whispered. I tried to jerk my pants out from under his foot, but he held steady. Realizing I was defeated, I leaned back against the wall, closing my legs tightly to keep his pesky eyes away. Itachi only sniggered.

"...Oh, don't be so difficult."

He leaned down to capture me in his arms again, but I shoved him off, still keeping my knees shut tight together. I gritted my teeth.

"...I'm not a whore," I corrected his thinking, and he smiled wider.

"...I know, but...Still, I can either take you painfully, or you can comply and enjoy it as much as I."

I glared daggers, covering myself up further with my hands. Atleast he hadn't been violent yet, thank god. He would have gone down for a second time if we hadn't been interrupted.

"THAT WAS SOME GOOD SHIT."

He jerked his head over to the large man leaning over a tiny prostitute, obviously fearing being crushed. The blue tinted man grinned with sharp teeth and swigged more of his happy bottle of alcohol. Itachi scowled, standing up straight.

"...Kisame, get a hold of yourself," he growled. Kisame hiccupped, and the girl squeaked.

"...I don't think I can support him anymore, sir!" she admitted almost painfully as the leaning of the man became more drastic.

Itachi dropped his guard, staring down at me. I shifted uncomfortably, seeing as his eyes stopped down south. But after another yelp from the woman, he slowly stepped toward his drunken friend. He brought an arm around the tall man's shoulder and attempted to drag him away. Kisame, as I believed, chuckled and kissed Itachi's cheek sloppily. I could see the anger resolve from Itachi, but in its place grew a shiver. They practically tumbled out of view, but Itachi's sinister aura remained. I trembled as I reached for my pants, but found that they had been ripped, either from me pulling it out from under Itachi, or the gang. Either way, I was half naked, and had no chance of going anywhere for a long, long time.

A trench coat was dropped over my head, and I looked up. A smile met me.

"...Wear this!"

The whore who had been keeping the drunken fish-like man up smiled down innocently at him. Pulling it slowly down to his shoulders, he took in her frame.

She wore a tube dress, one that started only barely an inch from the nipples down to 2 inches clearing the crotch. It was tiny, but scandalous and tightly sexy. Her dark brown near black hair cascaded down her shoulders to stop at the blades. She had bright green earrings on, ones which twinkled blue in the correct lighting. Her high heels were almost classified as platforms, and the straps twirled all the way up to her shin. The black leather of it looked wet in the dim light, and they clacked as she shifted on the pavement. She wore a necklace, if that's what it was called. It was more of a collar than anything else, and it was black with a little jewel in the center. A fancy bitch was the term she was implying. But she didn't seem that way. Her dainty wrists were adorned with atleast 20 bracelets each, and her eyes were perfectly lined with black. Very unlike the pounds of blue and pink eye shadow the other whores had, she had no other piece of make-up. Her lips were a natural pale color, and her skin glistened with trickles of sweat. Her long nails were painted a sparkling aqua color, if not a bluish green one can't fully describe without memorizing a crayon box.

She held out her delicate hands to me and tilted her head above me, that innocent smile unbelievable.

"...Come on!" she giggled. I took it cautiously, and I was pulled to a stand quickly. I immediately fussed over the trench coat barely hiding my crotch, and I locked my hands up in fists at the hem to keep it there, red coating my face. She laughed and walked under a light pole, her clicking heels still echoing in the alley. The other prostitutes eyed me, and I blushed madly. What was I doing?

"...So who's the pipsqueak?"

The man standing beside us, from where he came from a mystery, eyed me wearily. His hands were stuffed into his big coat's pockets, and it trailed the ground with rips and tears. His skin was taut, a brownish grey tone gracing it. His teeth, from what I could see as his mouth held a scowl, were jagged, menacing in the fact that they could rip me to pieces. His nose was sharply defined, and his black hair jetted strangely from his head, bandages wrapped around his forehead to tie off and trail to his shoulder. The girl threw her arms up and embraced the man, who seemed still focused on me. She smiled that innocent smile again, ushering out the name of the man.

"Zabuza!"

---

"...You weren't drunk at all..."

"...No. No I wasn't," he grinned.

We sat at a quiet café with bright artistic colors splattered across the warmly brown walls. He had some complex form of coffee (If there was any coffee in it to begin with) while I only had Earl Grey Tea...His seemed to foam at the top with whipped cream and an assortment of other sugar and artery-clogging confections floating above the nearly white liquid below. I blew across my cup, while he tried to get to the liquid under the foam with a straw. I sighed.

"...So?"

He glanced up at me.

"...What?"

"...What was the show for?"

He grinned like the madman he is and looked out the big window beside us overlooking the street.

"...I guess I was just jealous, Itachi."

I nearly choked on my tea. His grin only grew.

"...You're jealous of a 17 year old kid, Kisame?" I echoed angrily. He nodded, propping up his elbow and resting his chin in his palm.

"...You're always hanging all over him. I should be angry, but I'm not really at all. I mean, I'm not really that great myself, and I can see why you like him so much...He's cute."

He hadn't stopped smiling, even as I glared down at him. He hadn't met my eyes, and he continued to stare blankly outside at the moths fluttering into light bulbs and the fast cars flying through the streets. I set down my tea to observe him as he spoke.

"...You know, I can't remember a time when you weren't flirting with someone, boy or girl. It just comes so easily for you, doesn't it? You're so good at it; I don't even know why you settled down. And you know this can't last...You've got kids to make."

Words ringing in my ears, I stood abruptly to press a knee to the table and lean over to him, kissing him desperately. His chin still rested on his palm, as I kissed him so tenderly, and his eyes remained half mast. Pulling away lightly, we stared at each other.

"...Don't be so hasty," he whispered. I smiled innocently.

"...But I'm a very hasty person," I answered in the same tone, our voice boxes barely in use. He didn't smile this time.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, you know. You know you're going to need to do it eventually..." he paused to take me over with shifting eyes, "...You do know you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen, right?"

I leaned in for yet another kiss, ignoring the looks of everyone around us, a smile on my lips.

"..._Quite so_..."

---

I had learned, after a few moments, that this girl wasn't even a girl at all.

I stood gaping at the two, leaning back against the light pole awkwardly. She, as I continued to call him, decided to introduce herself. Holding out her jingling wrists and her shining aqua nail polished hands, she smiled. I took it and shook it like a gentleman.

"My name is Haku...Yes, I'm a boy."

"...I...Seemed to have realized that," I stuttered out. The man named Zabuza growled, and I ceased my voice. She only smiled again.

"Don't mind him, he's just always pissed." He growled again, but he turned away in defeat.

"...So are you okay? They didn't do anything, did they?"

I led a hand down to keep the tiny trench coat in place, blushing.

"...N-No, they didn't do anything...But um...Really, I need to find some clothes-"

A coat was thrown over me, and I realized it was Zabuza's. He only eyed me wearily and turned to continue brooding. With the loss of his coat, his muscled arms were revealed, and I grew only a little bit more frightened of his appearance. He could not only eat me with those shark teeth, but he could strangle me as well. I gulped, but put on the coat. It was so big, my arms were only barely half the length of the whole thing, and almost all of it dragged on the ground. I looked like a child, and Haku took notice, giggling that angelic laugh of hers. I looked her over thoughtfully.

"...You know...You're very pretty," I let out. At that, Zabuza obviously twitched. She blinked at me, and smiled again.

"Thank you! I'm very flattered!" She said. I continued to stare at her.

"...How long have you been doing this?" I asked.

"...What?"

I nervously pointed to the other prostitutes with their heads hanging over the windows of drive-up clients. She blinked again, and smiled.

"...Only 4 years now...It really isn't that bad, I guess...My clients are actually very nice to me most of the time, and when they aren't...Well, Zabuza isn't too kind with those ones."

I had to smile as I looked over at Zabuza again, who had turned lightly to watch us. His brooding self was slowly turning soft.

"...But really, if Zabuza doesn't think the client is good enough, he'll scare him away," she continued with that innocently beautiful smile.

"...But why does he do that?" I asked. She shifted her weight to her left leg.

"...He doesn't want anyone to hurt me, I guess."

"...But why even take up this job? Why not find something else?"

"...Believe me, I've tried! Ever heard of 'sexual harassment in the workplace'? Every job I get, it's like that. Some stupid jerk thinks he's so high and mighty, takes on the little girly kid, thinks he can fuck the life out of him, if they even find out I'm a him, by then...This is my last resort, and I think it's all I'm really good for...'A tool of pleasure', I call myself, and that's what I am, just a tool."

I stood silently as she folded her arms neatly across her non-existent breasts.

"...I've really gotten used to it...And Zabuza came into my life when I figured I had no life to look forward to-"

"...So wait, he's your pimp?" I asked, shocked. She blinked, and started to laugh abruptly. I crossed my arms as well, huffing.

"What's so funny? I'm serious!"

She wiped away a joyous tear and ended her laughing with a tiny giggle.

"No, I'm sorry! You could technically say that, but no. I'm independent. Zabuza helped me get up here, but not to take advantage of my helplessness and get me to sell my body, but because he knew I had no where else. He takes care of everything, really, but I'm just the transaction. He handles my money and stuff like that, but he got me a house, and pays my bills and taxes for me, and I really couldn't be happier!"

I smiled at her happiness, seeing as she was right in what she did, unlike most of the trash in their high heals and skimpy dresses. She had a happy life, and I wasn't going to scold her for it.

A black car pulled up, and seeing as this was her work, I stepped back and away, turning around as if I didn't even know her. It was a convertible, so she leaned over the side.

"...Hi there, cutie, how long?" I tried to withhold a snicker at the words of a true prostitute, but my laughter was stolen from me as the voice replied. That dark cool voice that I could recognize instantly and I tensed up as I felt his beautiful obsidians upon me. I could hear his smirk.

"...Sorry, toots, I'm reserved to the blonde right behind you."


	19. Run Away From Repetition

The next few minutes, everything was quiet. But I could feel Haku's warm smile gracing my existence, and Zabuza had turned to stare at me. I imagined Sasuke's smug appearance, his arm leaning over the side of his car, his smile quirked only at me, and those beautiful eyes asking me to see him. I trembled for only a split second before, starting in my step, stalking away in neither a walk nor a run, but a fast-paced stomping. Haku waved me away with a bright smile, and Zabuza huffed at the loss of his ragged trench coat. Sasuke, of course, put his car in gear to follow me.

Walking along the side of the street, his car inched its way with me. I decided not to comment, and all was quiet, save my pattering feet and the purring engine of his sleek car.

"Why don't you just jump in?" he had asked. I only continued in my way to nowhere.

"...Naruto, I know what Sakura did," he had told me. I only gritted my teeth.

"Then you should understand," I answered quietly. I could feel his glare.

"Don't listen to her, Naruto. She can't do anything to you."

I stopped to jerk toward him, my fists clenched.

"She can do EVERYTHING to me, don't you see? She can do whatever she wants while I'm with you, and even when I love you more than anything else in the world, I JUST CAN'T STAY WITH YOU!!!"

I breathed deeply as I watched him, eyes roving over me, devouring me.

"..._Is that true_?" he whispered. I blinked loosely.

"What's true?"

"..._That you love me more than anything else in the world_..."

I shifted lightly, still keeping eye contact.

"..._Of course it's true_..." I answered, "..._You're my everything_."

"...If that's true," he said, "then why won't you let me stay your everything?"

I stared down at him, who had turned his car off, and the purring died down to leave nothing.

"...Because you have people to admire you, you have goals to accomplish and something to do with your life...I'm just here on the earth because I have no where else to go."

"That's such a lie," he said, growl spreading through his throat. I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"...If it is a lie, how come there isn't any evidence otherwise?" I put it simply. He scowled in return, but I shut my mouth and ran. At this point, he quit his car to chase me. It was not even a few yards from his car that I ended up face down in the dirt, coughing up dust as his hands kept me there. I could hear his trembling voice.

"Is there EVER any evidence as to WHY we were put here, to do great things or to just be yet another ordinary human? It's not like one doesn't have the right to live, or the right to love, for this matter...Why can't you understand that?"

I struggled, and he straddled my back, ceasing my movements. I hacked up more dirt.

"Get off me! Let go!" I cried out, bucking out from under him. Nothing fazed him and he took in a deep breath.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

I silenced and quitted my movements, trying my hardest not to breathe in the dirt under my nose. But his strong hand left my head, and his whole body disappeared from mine. I turned over onto my back to see him, but he was walking away to his car. I sat up to watch him, and he stopped with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Being turned away from me, I couldn't tell if he was sad, angry, or confused. But his voice told me anyway.

"I told you I loved you, and you told me you loved me. Now we're even...But...It seems like...

..._You took it back_."

I stared incredulously at him as he turned his head lightly to me, staring down at me with narrowed eyes.

"You can take it back...I don't mind."

That's all he had to say to me, as he walked to his car slowly, almost like he wanted me to follow him.

And that's what I did.

"Sasuke!" I called out loudly as I stood only to trip over Zabuza's long coat. My hand made contact with a sharp rock, impaling it, and I let out another loud cry as the blood seeped to cover the dirt in crimson. But I stood up anyway to race after Sasuke, who was now angrily putting his car in gear. His frown was saddening, and his ebony orbs whirled with hate and sorrow as he put it in drive and tapped the gas pedal.

"No! Sasuke, WAIT!"

At the last moment, I clamped my hand on the side door with my bloodied hand, earning myself a throbbing pain and a weak cry from my lips. He immediately stopped, glaring at me.

"What?" he hissed. His hands were trembling lightly over the leather steering wheel, and it didn't go unnoticed. I panted lightly as I gripped the door tighter, more blood escaping the wound. My head fell limp, my bangs over my eyes, as I tried to resolve his anger.

"I didn't take it back! I love you so much!" I called out. He eyed me wearily, his scowl not diminishing.

"...Is that it? Is that why you run away from me?" he asked with his deep angered voice. I shook my head, and before I could control it, I was crying.

"...No...That's not it at all..." I sobbed out lightly, "...I'm sorry..."

His trembling hands slowly slid off the wheel, leaning back in his seat to stare at me, furrowed eyebrows in tow.

"...Look, stop crying," He commanded quietly, shifting fingers through his dark hair, "...Just get in the car, okay?"

Trying to calm myself, I nodded with a sob. The blood on my hands has seeped in and over the side of his door, and as it smeared over the door handle as I sat inside, he took notice.

"...Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, my uncontrollable tears still flowing to unnerve hiccupping sobs from my throat. Sasuke reached over me to punch open his glove box and pull out some napkins for me. I took them gratefully, wiping my hands as best I could along with the car door. As I scrubbed at it, more tears graced me, and it was almost like I was wailing, my sobs were so strong. I wished I could have stopped crying at the moment, but my body just wouldn't comply, and the hurt that I had been feeling for the past 3 days uncoiled itself at this very moment. I continued to scrub as I whimpered as quietly as I could at the moment, my body shaking lightly. I slowly turned to Sasuke.

His eyes were in the presence of concern, and every tear that fell, every sob that left my mouth, those eyes twitched in a fashion of pain. His fists clenched the steering wheel, and his lips shifted, as if he was biting his lip. I turned to him fully, opening my mouth to speak.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't," he immediately answered with a voice rough with anger. We sat in silence for a moment before I fought another round of tears, but lost. I curled my legs up to my chest as I cried loudly, but it went muffled in my ears as I buried my face in my knees, never feeling so horrible as I did right then. And that's how it continued, for 3 full hours, until we returned to my hometown, the thought of returning to Sasuke's bed near impossible.

---

"...So how are you hooked on this one?"

I growled at Kiba, who only grinned goofily. I flicked out the blue embroidered handkerchief from my jeans pocket, waving it before his cat-like slit eyes. He blinked, and I smiled.

"...See? I told you. It's from Suna Boarding School!"

"What'd she look like?" he was so suddenly interested. I grinned like a fool.

"...The hottest thing on two legs, I believe. Her skirt was so short, I got myself a little peek," I sported proudly. Kiba's eyes narrowed further.

"I'd stay away from girls like that, Shika...She wasn't a Ganguro was she?"

"FUCK NO...Oh gods, no. You won't catch me looking at one of those things ever in your life," I replied, a shiver crawling up and down my spine. EW...Koogals.

"...Well? Anything else?"

I shifted in my stance, fingers at my chin to think.

"...Her little brother was a little pipsqueak, some friend of Naruto's...I think his name started with a G...Gaa...Gat...Gaara! That's it!"

I noticed Kiba had taken a step back in amazement, eyes quivering.

"...Gaara? That guy is fucked up, man!" he uttered out loudly. I pouted.

"...He might be small, but I mean really, Kiba..."

"No, stupid! Don't you remember? You were there!"

"Where was I?" I tried to slap some remembrance into me, but it wasn't working. He blinked at me as he began.

"...Remember when we were all in elementary school? It was me, you, Naruto, and Chouji?"

I nodded dumbly.

"...We were all out at lunch when Sasuke started a fight with him, and Naruto jumped in it too. Don't you remember that at all? He was out of school for almost a week, if not two."

"...That was Gaara?" I called out softly. He nodded quickly.

"...Dude, how could you forget that kid? He was the scariest thing I had ever seen!"

"He doesn't look so deadly now...He's so...Tiny." I gestured with a hand put 4 and a half feet from the ground. Kiba stifled a giggle after a moment.

"Really?" I smiled and nodded. We slowly broke out into laughter, and didn't notice the person in question standing before us with heavily blackened eyes and crossed arms.

"...What's this about me?" he called out in a raspy voice, but by the end of his accusation, we had already sprinted for our lives with a short redhead grinning from ear to ear in the distance.

---

That night, I slept on the couch.

Sleeping with Sasuke made my heart clench, as to what had happened today.

This was our first real fight.

I lay curled on my side on the couch. It was just an overstuffed piece of furniture sitting in the middle of a big room. There were a few bookshelves to the left, a little lamp and clock to the right, but otherwise, this room was empty. The carpet held an ebony color that seeped into my head to remind me that I was such a stupid idiot. The blue blanket over my body gave me little warmth, and I shivered as I began to cry again.

I suddenly heard footsteps out side the door, and scrubbing the tears away, I feigned sleep. I didn't know if Itachi had come home yet, if he came back at all, and I wasn't going to let him find me crying helplessly. I tried my best at a light snore as the footsteps continued towards me.

Truthfully, I was panicking. I didn't want to be raped, and if anything, not raped in my sleep. The door creaked open, and I tried my best not to flinch, my mouth open in a sleepy breath. The door closed with a clack, and I began to tremble lightly under my blanket. A light whimper escaped, and I past it off as I turned over in my "sleep."

Hands were on me suddenly, and they were cold hands. I scrunched my face in distaste, as one does when disturbed, but proceeded to hide my wakefulness. A leg flew over my stomach to straddle me, and I took it as nothing and went back to my panicky faking. But the hands trailed across my face, and to my collar, where the fingers reveled in the warmth. I moaned lightly as I tried to turn over again, but the legs stopped me, and I scrunched up again. I didn't want to open my eyes, to take sight of the horrifying man and bring him the pleasure of seeing my wide eyes and frightful breathing. I kicked a little and all was silent again as I slept.

But then, a face fell to my chest. My breath hitched momentarily, but I smacked my lips and went back to sleeping. A mouth roved to my ears, and I knew then, that I was beaten. Blushing madly, my eyes flew open.

And there was Sasuke.

"Awake now?" he whispered in my ear, his obsidian eyes gleaming as they shifted to me. I lay there open mouthed at him, incapable of speech. His now warm hands cupped my cheek, and I opt to move away. He stopped me as his eyes glared.

"...Say you love me," he commanded. My lips quivered at the sight of him, but I nodded lightly. But his hand jerked me to my senses.

"Say it," he repeated, "I want to hear you say it."

"...I love you," I answered softly, not even above my own ears. It was almost as if I had mouthed it. His eyes didn't recede and his strong hand twitched tightly.

"Say it again." His voice was growing huskier by the second, and it almost scared me. My jaw dropped unconscientiously as my eyes became blurry.

"...I...I" was all I could get out, as the tears fell quietly. He watched me, his eyes becoming soft and gentle. His warm calloused hands slowly drifted around my torso to press against the small of my back. I shivered and choked lightly on my breath as he shifted to slowly bring me to his chest. I accepted the invitation, and just as slowly as he had, my arms had slithered to the back of his neck to lock there. He cradled me against him, and I breathed calmly against his collarbone. His sinful mouth kissed me gently on the cheek, and I felt the tears being kissed away. His hands tightened for a moment, and I then gave into him completely, tightening my hands as well.

"I love you," I said. He nodded against me.

"...I had hoped you did," I answered. I would have protested, but now was not the time. We lay in each others arms, in that big room, finding no space between us as we were flush together. My tears had dried, and I thought not the reason why I had cried in the first place. Breathing out my sorrow in one last breath, I spoke:

"...Sakura has another thing coming, doesn't she?" I could feel the lips on my skin spread to accommodate that wicked smile of his. I felt my skin tingle.

"...You bet."

---

God, that was a bitch to write XD Whatever. Hope you enjoyed it. For all those interested, I drew fanart! Wee! I am not the best artist in the world mind you D: Annnnd, I've got a major brain malfunction and artist block. So...KisaIta all round!:

http:// www . deviantart . com / deviation / 41754949 (Without the spaces, yo)

Yeah. If you wonder when I'll do the next one, I dunno. And if you ask me where this is going, I never know! And if you ask me when this is going to end, I'll say 'never'! And when you ask me to autograph your fucking face, I'LL GLADLY DO IT. Believe it. 3


	20. Come To Terms: Face the Facts

The next morning, I awoke to cramps in my back, seeing as a certain someone had fallen asleep on top of me and I was crushed into the couch springs, which were not at all comfortable. His sleeping face lay just above my shoulder, his hot breath quietly sending a tingling sensation through my nerves. I slowly brought my hands up to his chest to push him off, and as he blinked sleepy half-mast eyes, he rolled off with a loud groan of displeasure. I smiled.

"I'm sure you would have liked to sleep on me 'til I disappeared into the couch all together," I said. He glared, and I realized his eyes were lined with insomnia bags.

"...You know I wouldn't-"

"-Shush," I interrupted, leaning over to kiss his temple. He blinked slowly, and I was certain that was all he could do in his state. He proceeded to fall back down to sleep, but my foot nudged him in the thigh. He groaned again and flipped onto his back to find myself in the privilege of seeing a half-ridden up shirt to expose his taut pale-as-paper stomach. And finding myself in the midst of uncomfortable air and a silent setting, I jerked down to lick it just below the belly button quickly before jetting out the door, followed closely by an angry and obviously shot-down Sasuke.

---

"...Why should I?" he asked. I clasped my hands together to beg.

"...Because you're my only hope!" I had hoped my pleading eyes would faze him even just slightly, but it didn't. He stared at me with as little emotion as possible, crossed arms resting across his chest like usual.

"Who says? Just go do it yourself, lazy ass."

"It's not that I'm lazy it's just...Well, I'm not the greatest with the ladies!"

I heard snickering behind me, and I jerked toward the sound. Kiba was staring at me with his reddened face and a hand over his mouth. I sneered.

"...What's funny this time, huh?" I asked. Gaara blinked lightly at the man and waited for our private convo to continue in peace.

"...Dude, how can you _not _get the ladies?" he said, trying to hold a straight face. I glared in response.

"What do you mean?"

"In 8th grade, Ino Yamanaka asked you out after stalking you for about 2 years. You turned her down, and now she's one of your best friends."

"...Continue," I called out, "That's only one."

"10th grade, the girl named Tayuya hit on you like a pro. Her mouth was dirty, and you seemed to like it that way, but you turned her down anyway."

"Two," I reminded him. He huffed, continuing.

"Also 10th grade, a girl hit on you...I think her name was Kin. She used to threaten you, and after she asked you out and got rejected, she transferred schools."

"Three."

"Man, isn't that enough? Even Sakura had a little crush on you before Sasuke came along."

I shivered at the thought of both of them. Kiba shifted.

"...Or...You could have liked...Naruto, maybe?"

Next thing I knew, my back felt like it was set on fire, and turning towards Gaara, I could see the flames of hell flashing in his little eyes. I gulped audibly and turned back at Kiba, who was now at the top of my hit-list.

"...Go _away_," I growled. He took the hint quickly, scurrying away with cowardice, while I turned to the little bundle of fury before me. I could see his fists clench, and if it were just my eyes playing with me, his hair just got a little bit redder. I sighed and looked away from his angry eyes.

"...Yeah...I did have a little crush on Naruto...But it wasn't that big, and I didn't get attached as much as I did. He became one of my best friends, and at one point, I decided I wanted to tell him. He only smiled...He said it was nothing special, but he wasn't ready for that..."

I smiled a little, and Gaara's eyes flickered into nothing but a dull burn.

"...I didn't come back to school for a whole week after that. I felt so bad, I couldn't face him. Shameful, yes, but I wasn't a total coward. I got off my ass and Monday the next week, I brought a bouquet for him. Man, was he surprised. He kept stuttering and blushing all day...After a while, it just...Stopped, I guess. He started talking to me in a different tone, and I just went along with it. Soon, we had forgotten all about anything involving love."

I blinked at him calmly, and his frown grew wider.

"...I'm hoping that answered any doubts, questions, and got you updated."

"...It did," he answered after hesitation, "and thanks."

"Anytime."

We stood there silently for a few moments before I fished out the handkerchief from my pocket. Holding it in front of me, he thrust forth his hands to take it. He took it with a flash of something unknown in his eyes, and as it left the recesses of my palms, I stuffed my hands back into my pockets. I looked away.

"...If she wants it back, give it to her."

"...But don't _you _want to give it to her?" he asked quietly. I shook my head lightly.

"...No, you're her little brother, and I'm just another boy."

I walked away, and after he looked over at me for a moment, unfolded the cloth to come upon the note I had put in there. He stared down at it for a long moment, but as I kept walking, I couldn't tell. But he kept staring at it, until I saw the light movement of refolding the cloth to hide the note. I smiled, and continued on my way the same as he.

_I know you don't know me, and I don't know you, but I love you more than anything, and that's the truth, no matter how hard you try to deny it. I love you._

_-Shikamaru_

---

Every inch the convertible zoomed closer to school, the worse my stomachache got...And it was getting worse fast.

Sasuke glanced over at me before returning to the road.

"...You didn't have to go to school today, you know," he said softly. I glared at him.

"And what, let you be bombarded with sobbing girls and stupid jerks? Pfft. I'm the one they want to kill, not you."

"...I see," he answered quietly. I curled slowly into myself as my body warned me of the abuse it'd be put through once I got to school. I was ready. Really, I was. But everything I had told myself was backfiring.

_Maybe it's better if I don't love him_.

The brake gave a small squeal as he parked it in his usual spot. The parking lot was empty, but we weren't late for class, or early. He looked at me, and I looked to him, silently asking the same questions.

"...Better get going then..." I nodded softly as I exited the car. He walked almost as slowly as I did, and I was walking pretty slowly. Now it was every step I took towards the building, my legs were set on fire repeatedly. My stomach hurt from nervousness, and as my legs burned, I claimed a sweat as well. He glanced over at me, but I didn't glance back. Then he reached down to hold my hand, and I grew steady. His pale cold fingers laced with my warm tan ones, and I found myself safe. We had stopped, now, as his other hand slowly went for my unoccupied one. It was also laced, and I stared up at the calming face of Sasuke. He leaned down to kiss me, a light touch to the lips, and press his forehead to my own. We stared at each other for what seemed forever until his lips barely moved.

"..._Don't be afraid_..._I'll protect you_."

My eyes narrowed and he quirked a smile.

"..._That's what you said last time_."

He shifted closer to me until we were flush together.

"_And that's what I mean to do, so I will_..._Don't doubt me_," he whispered. I frowned.

"_I do doubt you,_" I whispered back. His smile grew wider.

"..._Think what you like, but don't worry_..._Don't worry at all_..."

He released a single hand to rub a thumb across my cheek, and I closed my eyes to revel in the soft feeling. His other hand slipped from mine to slither to the small of my back, where the fingers swirled in circles of comfort. I leaned into the ministration. My head against his chest, I could feel his faint heartbeat and the breath above my head, and I knew this love was alive. My hands knotted in his shirt, and his hands didn't stop moving. Blinking my eyes shut again, I spoke out.

"..._I believe you_..."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied.

"..._So glad_..."

Slowly did we make our way up the stairs and to the big doors of entrance. He gripped one handle, while I gripped another. But we were holding hands, still, as we flung open the big doors to see the faces behind, faces that held no remorse or sympathy, compassion or understanding. They held nothing in their eyes but horror, anger, and humor. I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.

It was now or never.

---

A red paper was forced to my eyes, and I squinted in pain from the bright color it sported. I took it slowly and looked up to its owner, a bright grin interrupting the red tattoos trailing from his eyes down his cheek. His cat eyes twinkled.

"...What is this for?" I asked simply. I didn't feel like reading it, as the paper was still hurting my eyes.

"It's a DANCE, MAN!" he shouted. I scowled and turned my head in my folded arms.

"...I don't _care_, Kiba."

He jumped a little to slide beside me in the desk. I grunted in displeasure as he reassured me.

"But dude, you can invite people from other schools! You can get that Temari girl you like!"

My eyes hardened on him as he spoke her name, and I turned away completely.

"...She barely even knows me," I said. He pressed on.

"So? Get to know her! It's a dance, man. It's a way to get ladies, and in the mean time, perk them up with chatter. C'mon, you can't possibly turn this down."

"I think I just did," I replied stiffly. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"...Man, I just want to see you with a girl. Hanging with Naruto is really doing a number on your lady skills-"

I swung around to grab him by the collar and push him face down on the desk. He squirmed and mumbled loudly above the cement, as I held him there.

"...Don't you say a WORD about him, Kiba. I swear, if you don't stop talking about him like that, I'll personally make sure you can't produce offspring."

He struggled, and his muffled voice shot out to me.

"Okay, okay! I give! I'm sorry! Just let go!" he screeched.

I let my hold go, and he jerked back into a sitting position, taking a deep breath. I glared at him before turning away.

"...I told you no, I meant no."

He watched me for a moment before standing sharply and heading for the door.

"...That's too bad, because I already arranged it..."

My head shot up to stare at him widely. He didn't have a usual smile. He was frowning in a way I'd never seen. His eyes narrowed, and as he walked out the door, he finished.

"...Jerk."

I was left alone in the empty classroom, as the class poured out to the lunch bell. Each one passing me glanced, just wondering how I could get the boy to frown. Did he threaten him? Did he insult him? Questions they could ask circled my thoughts, as I stared blankly at the door where Kiba had departed, likely to start up a fight or sulk off to the roof. Both, it left me sickened. He was just trying to help, and I had tossed him away. I would know how that feels, being Naruto's best friend...But I had never really done it myself. I slowly picked up my sickened self and trekked to the door only to fall into the sea of students that flowed the halls, the despair kicking in.

_So this is how it feels_...

---

Oy, Happy Halloween! Hope you all had a good one. Aha, I'm still allowed to go trick or treating x3 How old am I...14? HO-YEAH. And I'm gonna do it next year TOO! Ahaaa, are any of my reviewers still young enough to trick or treat? I'm going to do this until I'm 20 XD I got one good haul! Atleast, like 15 pounds! Yesssssss.


	21. Hold My Hand So I Know You're Here

All eyes met him in a flash of hate, one which he cowered away from on instinct, on memories, on bad experiences. I would have liked, loved, to run away, but his hand invited me to stay, and I could not refuse, should I break his heart. His hand was gripping so tightly, it was clammy with sweat, and trembling in foreboding essence. He was so frightened; his eyes trembled along with the rest of him, cerulean dancing in the white sclera, black pupils following the tune. My fingers, resting absently across his pulsing wrists, jumped up and down rapidly with his heartbeat. What was the meaning of this fright? I thought it to be loosely thought of nervousness, and this would go away in a few days, as the rumors died down along with the girls. But this was just overdone, the way his eyes shifted, the way his knees buckled lightly under him, and the way his grip grew tighter every second that passed silently, deadly quiet was the crowd. I glanced over at him quickly before staring down at the students. Their eyes held anger for him, and none for me. They didn't even look at me; they looked at him. For a second, I was glad for the ignorance upon me, but quickly returned to the horror being placed on the shoulders of the poor boy to have the misfortune of falling in love with me. To tell the truth, this was all my fault. I let him love me, and now he's paying the price. Knowing this would happen, I was unconsciously setting up a trap for him to fall into, and a trap he could never get out of. Even if I loved him for the rest of my life, he'd still be falling, falling fast with no hope of savior. This was my fault.

"Naruto," I whispered to him. He jerked lightly to me, looking at me with such eyes in desperation. He was asking to be saved, and I told myself I'd save him, but now...Now I couldn't. He questioned me silently, blonde eyebrows furrowed tragically, blue still dancing like banshees. I looked back at the crowd, as they had not moved, not spoken, since we arrived.

"...Calm down," I said as he squeezed my hand again. I was afraid I had lost circulation to it, but then again, I'd gladly lose it to aid in his sickening torment. He choked out a breath that sounded as it does when he sobs, and his lips trembled.

"..._Trying_," he uttered out through a mumbling breathlessness. I finally moved, taking a step forward, but he didn't follow. Our hands stayed connected, and as I looked back at him, I realized he was frozen in place, his eyes widening to say '_Don't make me do this!_' I comforted.

"..._It's okay_," I whispered. It took him quite a moment to comply, shakily taking a step with his buckling legs. Walking down the small set of stairs, we finished in the center of the crowd. Their eyes held so many emotions; it was beyond anything I could comprehend. There were ones of contempt, more often then others, content, seeing no reason to be effected, angry, as the people against such a relation, confusion, as they couldn't understand what we were, and finally, those of sadness, the girls who knew they couldn't be Naruto, or ones who were disappointed in my choice as a mate. All silence came to a crashing halt as the girls burst into tears, and as some ran off sobbing. I scowled at the ones eyeing me with disappointment and wonder, as to why the fuck did I choose this scumbag over them, and as to the ones who thought I would finally settle down with a nice girl. This time, I squeezed his hand in reassurance. He jerked his head back to me, to wonder my reasoning. I wouldn't tell him what bothered me, because he wouldn't understand; No one would. Not even my brother, the man closest to me, not only in genetics, but relations as well. How could no one understand? It was just so simple, but whenever I explain, they always laugh in ignorance. They would never know what I live through every day of my life, let it be with Naruto or not. They'll never understand. Another squeeze to my hand led me back to my current situation.

"..._Sasuke_," he whispered hoarsely. I feared him to be crying, as it would not only lead to him doing something reckless, but someone doing something reckless to _him_. I parted my lips to shush him quietly, the hissing sound comforting him as well as I could. His shoulders lowered from their raised state, and another quiet choke issued, but I only led him further, another step, and another step. The crowd of persecutors allowed a large path for us, and I took it without hesitation. While he did, I pulled him along without tripping him, or making him upset with my domineering. I kept an eye on Naruto, as anyone touched him, they'd be in a world of hurt. But they all knew better than to hurt him in front of me. Being brought up in a family that's never around, they had to find something for me to do. Karate was just such a simple answer; I took it up immediately with Itachi by my side. I was a black belt, and everyone knew that, and if they forgot, I would just need to demonstrate on anyone daring to lay a finger on him. We walked hurriedly now, the path closing behind us with angry audiences. I didn't look back, and I told him not to either. We just made our way out of the sea of people, and out into a secluded hall. We leaned against the wall, as Naruto tried to regulate his breathing. As seconds ticked by, chatter started, and as it got louder and louder with every moment, we heard the worst of them scream out protests and laugh at the hurtful words prior. Tears trickled out of Naruto's eyes, and his choking started up even worse than before, as he slid down the wall and to the ground to lie in a miserable heap. I stood, watching as he cried painful tears at my feet, fists at his eyes to rub them away fruitlessly. They rioted, behind the wall that kept us separated, letting me listen to the horrid words they spouted thoughtlessly. Soon, Naruto's fists had moved to his ears, trying to block out the vicious language as best he could. The volume only increased, and so did his sobs. I leaned down to hold his hand, and for a moment, he tried to jerk it away to hide the noise, but he soon let it go, realizing he couldn't get it back. He leaned his face to my knee, sobbing against me while using it as a sound muffler, squeezing my hand all the same.

..._Hurts, doesn't it?_

---

Being late for school has its kicks. I didn't have to put up with first period or second, as I didn't have Naruto to bother anymore (Stupid Uchiha, losing my best friend). I didn't have to put up with the early morning rituals of students, the chatter before class, or the crowding into first period. I had barely made it to lunch.

Thinking about Kiba, I immediately went in search. I didn't even know if he was at school, but I still went searching: Bathrooms, empty classrooms, regular eating spots, and lastly, the roof, where he dangled over the side sullenly. I walked over to him, and I seem to remember another moment just like this, but with Naruto in my place.

"...Kiba," I uttered out loudly. He glanced lightly before turning back to watching the clouds...Ironically.

"...What do you want?" he asked quietly. I came up behind him to lean over the side as well, staring at the nothingness below. I would have wondered where everyone was, but I left it for better reasoning. I huffed.

"...I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," he growled. I turned to him.

"You don't want me to apologize?" I asked angrily.

"Apologize, for what? I'm the one who should be sorry for trying to help."

I gripped the side of the railing as I glared at him.

"Will you stop being full of yourself for just one second? I'm trying to apologize!"

"You aren't doing a very good job, jerk! I try to do something nice, and you throw it all back at me! God, I wish I hadn't even bothered!"

I grabbed his shoulder to force him to turn to me, and it shut him up.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, so shut UP!"

His lips twitched shut, and I calmed down with a low exhale.

"...So what was this about a dance?"

He jerked out of my hold to turn away completely.

"...I went up to that girl Temari and asked her if she wanted to go to the dance with you. She said yes, and she wanted me to tell you she liked your note."

I felt my cheeks heat up immediately, and I tried to blink it away. I was relieved beyond anything when his lips upturned into a calm smile at me.

"...She wants you to pick her up at five."

"When's the dance?" I asked with a gulp. He smiled wider.

"..._Tomorrow_."

---

Never in my life have I heard the word "fag" used so many times in a sentence.

Sasuke had done his job, and he'd done it well. Every class I had with him, he'd sit by me. And even the classes I didn't have with him, he'd be at the door at the end of class to escort me to my next. At first, I was unbelievably thankful, as I didn't want to get beat up. But then I realized I was making Sasuke's day tedious. I told him I was okay now, still knowing I wasn't, but he didn't take no for an answer. I was even more thankful afterwards, and grateful for loving me as much as he does.

The problem started after school. We both didn't have 7th hour, so it was perfect timing for Kakashi to ask Sasuke something privately. I was forced to stand in the halls to wait for him, and I had never been so nervous in my life. At any moment, all the doors could open and reveal all the students at once, all the students who wish to tear me to bits, so they can all take advantage of my unguarded state. My bag lay at my feet, and my shifting eyes took in any movement. I could see the two silhouettes though the black glass of the classroom door, the way their heads moved as they talked: Of what, I'm not sure. All I knew was that I had to fend for myself. I thought it wouldn't be hard, if Kakashi finished up before school got out. I had hoped to god he would, but I remembered, those prayers are never answered. I jerked to reality as all the doors flung open, and single-file, all the bloodthirsty students appeared before me. I leaned back against the wall in horror as they saw me, and slowly made their way towards me. My legs were shaking again as they crowded to stare and laugh. I didn't catch any of the chatter, just the hateful words thrown in the middle, hateful words I don't want to repeat. Hands shot out to slam me back on the wall as they yelled. My shoulders throbbed at the abuse, but not badly. One decided that that wasn't enough, so he brought his leg up to knee me in the stomach. I leaned over it as I wheezed and coughed and hacked. I would have thrown up, as I was dry heaving, but I hadn't had anything to eat since I ran away 3 days ago. My stomach was released from its hold, and I clutched at it as I coughed. I didn't need to look at them to know they all had smiles playing across their faces. I was slowly getting down to my knees to heave against the floor, but someone grabbed me by the bicep and tossed me up and into the crowd. A circle immediately grew around me, a big circle that held amusement in my horrific situation. Someone would grab me as I stumbled in the circle, scream something in my ear, and toss me to another to repeat the process. The things they said, albeit loud and almost non-coherent, were painful and dirty. There were so many variations of the single word to describe me, as they did, and each one held a different flare. I noticed that the circle was only men, and the girls were cheering them on the sidelines. It was apparent to me that girls played differently. I then noted that the men played rough, and the girls played dirty. Both made me queasy to think about, and as I was tossed around some more, I got the feeling that this bit of violence wasn't the only thing they intended. As my abusing became slower, one put me in a full headlock, and I struggled and kicked to be freed. It didn't help, and the circle became tighter as they crowded. A tall one, a senior, I believed it, stood out in front of me. He pulled back his sleeve in a gesture of strength, and stood in a stance that held no lies as to what he was about to do. I kicked and cried and squirmed as hard as I could, and for a moment, my cries overpowered the cheering. His fist poised for my stomach, I clenched my eyes shut tightly, my efforts of escape futile.

A crash was heard, and an anguished cry was emitted, followed by squeals from the girls. I opened my eyes to see the ruckus, and it was as I hoped, yet regretted.

Sasuke held himself in a stance one would consider a high class of martial arts, one hand clasped in a fist behind his back and the other forward to intimidate. His ebony eyes stared at me, though his head remained attentive to the tall senior, who he had sent flying to the floor with a kick to the head. Sasuke straightened to stand casually, a stance one besides me would consider extremely dangerous. And they found it so, as the one boy released me from the headlock and backed off along with all the rest of them. Sasuke was in the big circle now, centered to watch them all with narrow angry eyes. They took it the way they were meant to and quickly ran away from the scene, leaving us with the screaming girls, now afraid of the devilish Uchiha before them. They ran screaming as well, skirts flailing and tears falling. The halls were empty and silent, save us and the heavy breathing of me. He turned slowly to me, and I tried to find something to say.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. His mouth remained a fine clenched line, and I didn't expect him to answer me. I bowed lightly.

"...Sorry," I uttered again.

He ran quickly to me, embracing me tightly around the hips. I stood frozen against him, his mouth at the juncture of my neck, inhaling sharply. We didn't say anything, as he desperately held me against him. And after a short moment, I held him back softly, an act which he was fully grateful to.

We didn't need to say anything.

Too many things had already been said that day.

---

HEY I just totally thought of an ending. It will be lame, but sorry, my brain is lacking these days. No, this isn't Kiba X Shikamaru XD Later!


	22. Don't Call Me: I'll Call You

Hey, 'sup ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. Almost all of you were telling me about how your schools would really do that to gays. My school, I think you'd get beat up for NOT being gay XD I'm serious. You should see the boys at my school, they all look like girls! They wear miniskirts and high heels and eye shadow! You'd probably think that's creepy, but at my school, a guy wearing a miniskirt is about as usual as you get x3 Oh man. I'm so glad I go to an art school. Everyone paints like crazy and goes around doing dumb shit. Is it really a school? Not really! XD Thanks again, ENDING THIS MOTHERFUCKER SOOOOON.

---

Being away from school did not make things much better.

My brother was having a party.

...He bought a keg too.

Beer bottles littered the ground, as did the unconscious party goers. We had gotten home late, as my car had been surrounded by idiots, and I could barely get in it. Naruto hadn't talked to me since that morning, and it left me to hold his hand and treat him as nicely as I could. I had flung the door open to them, and only a few turned their heads to me seeing as the music was blasting from the stereo in the vast living room, and most people hadn't heard the door, obviously. Naruto freaked, of course, attempting to jerk his hand out of mine and run. I held it tightly and led him inside reluctantly. He didn't make a sound, as I pushed my way through the crowd in my own house to find my stupid brother.

I found him easily, as he was up next to the...

...DJ...

I stopped for a moment as I thought about everything. How come I hadn't heard of such a party, as he was spending big bucks on DJs and kegs? Why hadn't he warned me, the stupid jerk?

I continued, and as he spied me, a bright smile appeared on his pale sinister face.

"Little brother! There you are!" he called out to me over the booming bass, gesturing his black-painted nails to come toward. I glared at him, but complied shifting through bodies to come upon him. His smile only grew brighter, and I decided now was the time to explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. He blinked as he hiccupped lightly.

"I'm having a party, what does it look like?" he answered with a coo. I gritted my teeth at his flirting ignoring gestures across the crowd, and I squeezed Naruto's hand to the point where he yelped in pain.

"YOU FUCKER, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Naruto flinched at the volume, putting a lone hand over an ear to quench it. Itachi grinned again and stole up the microphone, pointing to the DJ to turn up the volume. Putting his mouth over it, I mouthed a "don't". The music stopped abruptly as he took a long breath. Naruto squinted his eyes as tightly as he could, seeing as he knew what was happening. Before I could press a hand over his stupid mouth, he spilled it.

"**I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO MEET MY LITTLE BROTHER SASUKE AND HIS BOYFRIEND NARUTO!!!!**"

The crowd of guests clapped and threw out cat-calls loudly, all seeming to be out of it, or they could all be gay, knowing my brother. Then again, they could all just be excessively drunk. I took the latter, as I stared at my brother angrily. Naruto eyed the crowd wearily, and I punched my brother in the shoulder with a hiss. He laughed into the mic, whistling as the music returned, louder than before. My shouts of protest dissolved with the beat of the hard techno, as it seemed, and Naruto stood staring at me widely. After a moment, I realized this conversation was over, and dragging Naruto behind me, I stomped up to my room. Flinging the door open, I came upon two idiots making out, on my fucking bed, of all things. They scrambled off my bed as quickly as they could, hair disheveled and clothes hanging from shoulders. They ran out giggling and I stormed into my room to rip the blanket off and throw it near the dirty clothes basket. Naruto stood in the doorway motionless. I calmed down quickly, breathing slowing, and a hand combing through my hair. I dropped my arms to my sides to show him my defenselessness as I spoke.

"...Come on, Naruto," I whispered, motioning for him to come forward. He stepped toward me timidly, head directed at the floor, fingers curling in his hands nervously. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and low self-esteem. I stepped forward to take dominance, but he only stepped away.

"Naruto, talk to me," I said calmly. His lips remained shut, twitching in their under use. I knew he wouldn't talk to me, but atleast it was worth a try. I sighed and stepped forward, and this time he didn't step away. I trailed my pale hands down his long sleeves before wedging them under his elbows and hugging his waist. He blinked at me, and I let out another breathy sigh.

"...Then I'll just try tomorrow," I told him, kissing his forehead. He flinched only lightly, but gripping his lovely hips tighter, I tossed him onto the blanket-less bed. He gave a tiny yelp because clenching his lips shut again. I ruffled his hair before turning away and heading for the door. I glanced over at him.

He was on hands and knees now, facing me to mouth out my name on silent lips, calling me back. But he stopped suddenly, slowly sitting back onto my bed, propped up on my over fluffed pillows, watching me sadly as I left.

"...Get some rest, I know you need some," I called out as I walked down the stairs. I didn't expect an answer, and of course, I didn't get one. I walked out into the party again. I was slowly regaining my rage and pushing my way violently through the drunkards, I stole away the microphone on the DJ's turn tables, flipping the volume to near maximum.

"**ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!**"

The music stopped, and my audience groaned out protests. I quelled those protests with more cursing ushering them out with my loud voice. As they emptied out, I let the DJ clean up his equipment, and heading to the kitchen, I poured forth the anger on my brother. He was sitting up on the counter tonguing with the fish man Kisame. I let it go on for a short moment before the moans began, and then picking up a beer bottle; I shot it out at his head only to have it shatter against the tile wall beside them. They jerked up to attention at the broken glass shards landing with clangs next to Itachi and the hand propping Kisame against him. I huffed loudly, and Itachi leaned to the wall to smile, as Kisame stared at me.

"...Yes, little brother?" he purred, hands tangled in Kisame's loose shirt. I growled loudly, and Kisame shifted away from Itachi, only to be pressed closer to the said man.

"...What the hell is your problem? You know what Naruto's feeling, so why aggravate it?" I questioned. He giggled with a shrug, and Kisame sighed.

"I was just bored I guess. Or drunk. Either one is plausible. Which one do you like better, little brother?" he sounded seriously drunk, as I put it. But I didn't answer his stupid question.

"Will you just shut up and answer me?" Itachi hiccupped, and I knew I wasn't going to get what I asked for.

"I just thought you two were so cute, I couldn't help myself! Naruto should get over it, it isn't so big!"

I stood there staring at him, shaking with fury. He smiled wider, and Kisame gulped audibly, not wanting to be in the middle of this family feud. He was smart to come to that conclusion.

"You stupid asshole, you have no fucking heart!!" I screamed. He frowned, shifting his nimble pale legs around Kisame's hips.

"Oh believe me, little brother, if I had no heart, I would have thrown you out of this house in a second. I would have fucked Naruto for all his worth, and hey, consent wouldn't have passed my mind at all. Like that theory?"

I glared widely at him, shaking still. His smile aggravated me further, and with his tongue flicking out from his rosy lips to a flushed Kisame, he continued.

"...So why don't you run back to your little fuck-buddy and let me have peace, for once? Or I might just go up there myself."

He smiled again, and I was already gone.

---

She was folding clothes when I came upon her. She was still in our school's uniform, and I dared not sneak an obvious peek of her black illustrious panties. I leaned against the door frame with my casual crossed arms, watching as she hummed sweetly in her work.

"...I hear you've accepted," I questioned. I had heard it from Kiba, the loud mouth. She turned only slightly to acknowledge me, but returned to her work by flapping a shirt violently in the air before folding it neatly. I waited for an answer, and I would have asked again or dropped it, but she set down the shirt with a pat and looked over at me with the blue eyes that ran in my accursed family. She smiled sinisterly.

"...And what if I did?" she asked with a purr to her voice. I shrugged lightly.

"...Just wondering I guess."

She huffed angrily before swinging away with a monstrous flip of her tiny skirt to unveil the panties again, in which I had to clench my eyes shut for a moment. I opened them a moment later, indifferent, to watch her do the laundry, and to not eye her round ass. I had warned her about that damn skirt, and she's usually the one who's motherly, but she wouldn't listen at all. She told me it gives her dominance over men as well as a gentle breeze. I scowled at the thought.

"...Beat him up, Gaara?" was all I heard. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Are you going to beat him up, Gaara?" I grunted and turned away.

"Shikamaru? No. He'd run off and hide anyway."

I glanced at her to see her calloused yet dainty hands upon her firm curved hips, frowning the frown I had dreaded my entire life. My lips clenched shut in submission to her, as I knew what she was capable of when it came to bodily harm. Her baby blue eyes twinkled.

"He may be lazy, but he isn't a coward. He'll probably be the one beating you up, if you aren't careful, pipsqueak."

My teeth clenched angrily to curse her birth and height, but a heavy hand fell on my head, and a broad smile was brought to Temari's face. My green eyes jerked up to meet similar green, and I frowned at Kankuro's big grin.

"...Sassing back to Temari, are you, pipsqueak?" he questioned gruffly. I smacked his hand off quickly, but he only pulled me against him to ruffle my hair in a noogie. I could hear Temari's strong laughter and Kankuro's low chuckle as I struggled out of his hold only to stumble into Temari's arms. She turned me around to rub down my hair, and I frowned further.

"I am no child," I exclaimed. She smiled widely at me, fine fingers running through my crimson hair to settle its frizz.

"Oh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You're still the youngest, still the smallest, still the stupidest." She emphasized the last descriptive with a rough pat to my already abused head. I scowled lowly and pushed away only to be brought into a tight embrace. Kankuro leaned against the door frame in the casual way I do, as I had picked up that habit from him, and concentrated on trying to breath in Temari's enhanced-strength grip. Her face was pressed to my shoulder, leaning down to fit my petite height, sighing into me.

"...You're still our little brother..." she whispered, "And I'll still love you more than some boy."

I flustered in her hug, twitching and squirming.

"T-That's not what I was worried about!" I protested loudly. The heat radiating from my face made her giggle and soften her embrace.

"...Sure it isn't,' she whispered happily. I attempted at pulling back and succeeding, I tripped over Kankuro and out the door I stumbled, hair once again disheveled. His grin met me again, and I grimaced as I straightened my clothes.

"...Ha, as if I'd care about you guys," I growled out, turning away. Their smiles burned my back, and glancing over at them one last time, Temari spoke out with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I love you too!"

I tilted my hairless brows in question, an odd smile on my lips. What the hell was she spouting now? Turning away, I continued on the journey to my dorm, hands stuffed in my pockets.

Whatever you want to call it, I feel it too.

---

I hadn't been able to sleep that night.

Naruto lay beside me, on his side of the bed, splayed out roughly like always, mouth agape. I watched him for a few long moments, sleeping with the peace I couldn't seem to muster, lids hiding his dazzling oceans, blonde hair laying unnaturally still against the crimson pillow. I twirled a strand around my pale finger, propping my elbow against the pillow, eyes half-lidded.

"NOW THE SKIES ARE JUST SWEET BLUE! YOU MADE THIS COME TRUE! MY HEART FEELS SO NEW! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!"

I jerked my head from the pillow to swipe the phone from my dresser before it could wake up Naruto. I stared down at him widely as he turned over and moaned before returning to sleep. Flipping it open, I didn't recognize the phone number. Then again, I almost never call anyone these days, and fan girls had stopped calling after yesterday. Pulling it up to my ear, I whispered.

"...Hello?" I waited a moment, and then the sweetly devilish voice spoke.

"...So how are you this evening?"

I jerked out of bed to stand tall, anger setting in. I gritted my teeth.

"...How the fuck did you get my number?" I growled quietly, turning to stare at the still sleeping boy in my bed. I heard her giggle for a moment and I grew uneasy.

"...I have my ways...So...I've come to find something very interesting," Sakura purred. I slowly tip-toed my way to the door, and slowly clicking it shut behind me, I made my way downstairs.

"...Apparently something I need to know," I huffed out, step by step making my distance from Naruto further.

"...Yes...There's a dance tomorrow."

"...So?" I continued shakily, fearing what she was implying. She giggled again.

"...You know, I am the queen of the socials...I started up the secret...

...And I could just as easily take it away."

I stopped now, mid step. My lips were held tightly closed, knowing just what this scheme was...And here I thought I would get her in the end. I dropped to my knees, a hand at my temple, rubbing away the tense nervousness.

"...What do you want?" I whispered, knowing I had just surrendered to her terror. I had just given up, given in to her twisted plot. My breath was erratic in the hook, and she laughed.

"Why that's an easy question: ...

..._You_."


	23. Break Ups And Revelations

Oh man, I'm sorry for this one. I got a new computer, and it's a lot faster, but it didn't have the wireless internet card, so we needed to go buy one, and they're 50 dollars, I think. So sorry for being really late on this, umm, I think I might end this at 25. Just got to pull it all together somehow, and it's okay, it's a happy ending, less you all kill me. I know how homicidal some of you are, so I took that into consideration. I'll be making chapters a bit longer due to the 2-chapter cut back, but other than that, I've got it in the bag! See ya'll in the end!

---

Soft caresses drifted agonizingly slow down my back, under the soft plush black sheets. I nuzzled my cheek into the feathery down pillow beneath my head, barely conscious, curling my legs slowly into me. I could hear myself moan out in my drowsiness, and the fingers along my spine danced. Their dance was beautiful, while I couldn't' see it, and it felt so warm to my cold skin. I lifted my head up barely an inch before it dropped back down, fatigue still upon me in my early rise. I heard a shifting beside me, and a shadow descended upon my lightly drooped eyelids. Breath hissed in my ear lowly while soft sleek hair dropped to the nape of my neck to tickle it. I shivered with another moan, my hands tightening on the pillow. What was this phantom doing? Getting a moan or two out of me is easy, why go to lengths? The breath in my ear took on a tone, light, as if it hadn't changed in timbre. But it spoke to me.

"..._I still love you_..."

I jerked my head up despite the protest my body gave, and opening my eyes, I saw nothing.

---

Itachi sat on the table, face down, swirling the spoon round and round in the coffee carelessly. A melting bag of ice lay upon his still head, and his eyes were closed. Save the twirling of his hands as he stirred his coffee, I would have thought he was sleeping. I stepped out into the kitchen, taking a long pause to try and find my voice. I clutched the hem of my shirt as my trembling voice spoke for the first time this week.

"...W-Where is Sasuke?" I uttered out slowly. His eyelids sprang open for a moment to analyze me before dropping to their regular glaring size. His lips curled to me, slowly lifting his head from the table.

"...He just left a moment ago. He seemed determined to get to school, or to escape you. Either one I can believe."

I frowned at him, shifting my backpack on my shoulders angrily. He only smiled and waved his hand to the door.

"...I'd start walking, if I were you," he called out sinisterly. I shivered, hearing the threat in his voice as I stepped hurriedly to the door. I knew better than to stay here with him. But what about Sasuke?

I'd just have to find out.

---

I stood in front of the door, staring at the glass paneling dumbly. I knew what this day brought; I knew that this was just another day of hurt. My body warned me, day and night, that school was now officially a cause of death. It was a term I would never use lightly again. I took a deep breath, gripping my backpack tightly. This would go away, I thought, all this fighting will end eventually. Their hate will subside...Maybe.

Doubt raced through me at top speed as I clutched the door handles and flung them open. The first time I had done this was with Sasuke, and now, he wasn't there. His car was parked close to the entrance, why he had left without me, I still didn't know. Truth be told, I kept telling myself he was getting tired of me, getting tired of my depressing antics. While that was most likely the case, another part of me told me he was the only one for me, and I the same. If I had the courage to open that door, then I had the courage to go a day without Sasuke holding my hand through it. I stood bravely at the stairs. Eyes turned to me, and I winced at the attention. But as soon as it came,

It was gone.

I watched as they all turned away, ignoring me like they had before this ordeal. I stared incredulously at their now visible backs, their threatening gaze dissipating. Trying to catch my unbelievably relieved breath, I didn't even notice the two before me.

"...Hello, Naruto-kun..."

I looked down the set of stairs at her, and the one she attached to her arm. The breath I had caught immediately fled me, watching him turn away and refuse to meet my eyes. Sakura smiled, jerking Sasuke's arm in hers.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked sweetly. I didn't answer; I couldn't answer! I opened my mouth to speak, but everything had left me.

...He...

...How could...

"Did you hear about the dance tonight, Naruto? It's going to be huge!" she squealed, and I could only watch as she ran tender pale fingers over Sasuke's arm, the arm still clasped over hers. He didn't look at me. He wouldn't look at me. I stood frozen, watching as he didn't flinch, shift, or retract to her doings. I felt my legs shake.

...I...

...Wasn't good enough...

Sasuke's eyes stayed with the wall to his right, and his wonderful lips remained strained to their fine line. Sakura was practically groping him in front of me, and he...Was allowing it.

My mouth was opening and closing, much like a fish, still trying to find the voice I had used just that morning. Sakura's smile got wider and wider with every attempt.

"Sasuke said he'd go with me! You should find a sweet girl to go with you!" she then gasped, dainty ring-clad fingers hovering over her mouth, "It'd be like a double date!"

It was hard to find something of me that wasn't trembling, now. My eyes were welling in tears, and she appeared to have noticed, seeing as her smile had morphed to a Cheshire cat grin. Sasuke glanced at me once before returning to the wall, eyes even more defined and a frown marring those lips I had once loved, wanted to love, and still loved. The hot moisture dripped so slowly down my cheeks; it cooled to tickle the skin. Tears continued, and I had no use to rub them away. I was crying, and I had to admit it.

I had never been dumped before, seeing as I hadn't ever been with anyone else.

So this was how it feels.

She giggled, jerking Sasuke's arm closer to her waist. He made no protest, not even his usual affirmative grunt.

"...Oh, I think it's class time! See you there, Naruto!" she purred as she turned, dragging Sasuke along lightly. At the moment she turned, Sasuke looked at me dead-on, black eyes bearing into me, burning like the coals they were. Did he hate me? Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?

...Was I nothing but trash?

As he turned away as well, and they were left to be the last two to file into the classes, I clenched my fists and finally screamed out my crying protests.

"FINE!!!" I screeched, my lungs dying, my throat bleeding. Tears continued to come without my knowledge nor care, and I only continued to scream. "I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!!!!"

With those words, Sakura's smile brightened tenfold, and running into the classroom with a wide-eyed Sasuke, I as left alone to drop to my knees,

And cry hysterically in self-pity.

---

Just seeing him like that made me want to blow my entire cover and embrace him and apologize over and over again.

But for him, I wouldn't. Doing this was helping him.

If I went to the dance with Sakura, she'd hush down the Naruto bashing completely.

Simple as that sounded, and as easy as I thought it would be, it still came back to bite me as I watched him break down and cry, screaming out the words I never wanted him to say, the words I never wanted to hear said. I knew he was only being hysterical, only acting on instincts and broken emotions, but my heart felt it differently. As I was dragged into class, I watched as he sobbed so terrifyingly loud, it hurt my ears. Right now, I couldn't help him. I had caused it. But this was all for him, I reminded myself, that I was going through this so he wouldn't be picked on or hurt anymore. If I could find a way to tell him, I would, but with Sakura always around, it was harder than I thought it would be. She jumped at the chance to even stand by me, and now it was like she had attached herself to my skin. No, I didn't like it. Of course I didn't. But I was determined, and like hell I'd run away.

She dragged me to a seat beside her, cooing at me relentlessly. All the other students watched suspiciously as she flushed her hands all over me, and I sat there taking it.

"_But what happened to Naruto?_"

"_Probably got his ass dumped._"

"_Sasuke got dumped?_"

"_Of course not, stupid, no one dumps an Uchiha._"

"_I knew that stupid brat was no good._"

"_He should have seen it coming._"

"_Now he's got Sakura._"

"_How lucky, neh?_"

I scowled at the scattered voices. They knew nothing; nothing! I was doing this for HIM!

I was trembling with anger at that point, and Sakura's faint voice asked me the matter. I didn't answer, as my focus was poised to the door. Of course Naruto hadn't come to class yet; He was still crying out in the halls. I doubt he'd even have the courage to come to class, with his eyes all red and the tears continuing to pour forth. His fellow students had been forced to hide their hate for Naruto's sexuality, but finding him sniveling in his heart wrenching state, they'd have a new reason to make fun of him.

_YOU WERE DUMPED BY THE UCHIHA!_

I flinched at the idea, and Sakura attempted at comfort once again, but the door swung open abruptly. Suddenly I felt the urge to run out the opened door to him, and I stood, but then I took notice that it was not Naruto, but Kakashi. He smiled at me through his obscurely masked face, and I frowned.

"...Happy to see me, aren't you, Sasuke?" he purred. I growled in answer and he only looked around the room.

"...Where's Naruto?" he called out. Everyone was silent, and my frown deepened.

"...You didn't see him out there, Kakashi?" I asked. The lips hidden behind the mask defined to a frown matching my own at the lack of honorifics I had not used for him. I had never given respect to a teacher, and I wasn't planning on doing so now. I waited for an answer.

"...No I didn't. Should I have?"

I paused a moment before shaking my head and sitting back down. Sakura was immediately on my case, whispering hoarsely in my ear.

"Play it cool, stupid, your blowing your cover!" I once again scowled, pleading to god that I wouldn't have to endure this girl any longer. She hooked her arm with mine lacing my fingers with hers. I jerked it away quickly, and she frowned angrily.

"...Let me lace your fingers!" she whispered. I turned away.

"...That wasn't part of the deal," I answered just as quietly. She huffed, twisting my wrist painfully, being the strong little thing she was, until I gave and let her do as she wished. My hand grew sweaty quickly, and I easily slipped it out of its hold, only to have it taken once again. I sighed in defeat, and Sakura cooed in delight.

The way things were going, she was going to get what she wanted.

---

I didn't think it would hurt so much.

I thought it would be like the first time, when I was the one to break it off. I thought I'd feel like I did that day when I ran away from him, as I had assumed for good. But that turned tail when he showed up to save me, to tell me he loved me. I thought everything would be perfect.

I wiped my eyes once again and a sniffle resounded. I didn't even know why I had come to school, or why I was still at school, crying in a currently unused classroom. I'd be kicked out when next hour came in to flood the room, and where else could I go? I had no home now. I never had anything to live for, no immediate family to go cry to. All I had was Jiraiya, and god only knew where he was. I wouldn't even want to see the stupid bastard, and he wouldn't want to see me either, so not like it mattered. I was alone again.

My vision became blurry as I fisted away another round of crying. I was tired of crying all the time. But it wasn't like I had anything else. Before I had met Sasuke, I cried all the time. For my parents, Jiraiya, and my lame ass life, I'd cry. I didn't get me anywhere, and I was only left with a day's worth of relief, but atleast it was something. When I came to high school, I had calmed down to a point where I actually seemed intimidating. Meeting Sasuke reverted all of that, of course. Maybe it was his dominance over me that made me the way I am, that I found someone who would stand up to my intimidations, and Sasuke had loved every second of it. He got a kick out of me being strong, and that was the downfall, I'm sure.

I swung my legs over one of the desks, letting them dangle lamely in front of me.

...So I get ahead of myself for one second, and it comes to this...

I smiled to myself as I eyed the corkboard next to the door, an advertisement for the dance hanging above it in big letters.

...If I was going down, he was coming with me.

---

Lunch came quickly, and with Naruto to my knowledge still gone, I had time for Kiba. We had made the roof our lunch grounds, and even though me rarely even ate during this time, we'd lie on the cold cement and stare up into the clouds, a habit I had apparently passed down to him. I hissed out a sigh from between my teeth, and his lips quirked.

"...So how are you, neh?" he asked quietly, blinking slowly to the blue skies. I smiled myself, eyes closed.

"...Never better...Thank you."

He knew what I was saying, as his smile turned to a grin. He glanced at me before looking up again.

"...So glad," he answered, "...Excited?"

"...I can't believe you'd ask me that," I answered through the chuckle. He laughed too, and I began to wonder if I was growing on him more than I thought.

"I know, I'm excited for you too," he said. I blinked up as a cloud drifted past another.

"...So who are you going with?" It was an innocent enough question.

"...Hinata," he said, grin big as ever. I frowned.

"...Neji's little cousin? Is that very wise? He'd kill you in a second. And isn't she the one with the crush on Naruto?"

Kiba pulled the hands resting behind his head up above him to emphasize his loud groan of annoyance.

"Do you ALWAYS have to be such a pessimist when it comes to my affairs?"

"Yes," I smiled out. He smirked, throwing down his arms with a slap as they hit the pavement, returning to his sky.

"...Well you know, Hinata gave up on Naruto when she heard Sakura tell everyone about Naruto and Sasuke."

I turned to him abruptly.

"...When did this happen?" I asked. He blinked innocently at me.

"...Yesterday. You mean you didn't hear? Jesus, Shika, it was the biggest thing ever in the school's history, I swear. When they came to school, everyone was staring at them and calling Naruto names and stuff. He almost got beat up, too, if it hadn't been for Mr. Black-belt Uchiha kicking ass and taking names."

I realized my mouth was open, but I didn't take mind. Naruto was back.

"...What? I thought he ran away!"

"Sasuke chased him down, apparently. He came back yesterday, but with the way everything was going, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away again. Especially now that Sakura forced Sasuke to take her to the dance. I think the deal was if he took her, then she'd tell everyone to shut the fuck up, and you know just how well she could pull that one off. Poor little guy."

I twirled around to push my palms against the ground and stare down at his still laying self. He questioned.

"...What?"

"...Is he here today?"

"...I think so, why?"

Unfortunately for him, I was already barreling down the rooftop stairs and smiling like a madman. I was going to find myself a fox boy.


	24. Finding A Way Out Of This Mess

Yo! Sorry for not posting for weeks on end. If you really want to know what's going down, I'm making a cosplay costume for the Phoenix Anime Fest. Any of you Arizonians going? I might see you there! I'm going to be Akito from Air Gear (Look it up on Google, he's a cutie). I only started the costume a week ago, and it's really hard. Akito's jacket doubles as a straight jacket, so I have to measure the sleeves perfectly, and apply snaps at the hem. Uggh. But OMFG it looks so awesome. I think I'll take pictures. : D

Also, this chapter is the longest I've ever written, almost twice the regular length. So I hope that satisfies you. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL IT'S DONE OMG. Aw, Naruto :3 And some Gaara Lee for those who asked. I'll get to all those secondary pairings later! Enjoy, and please, if you wish to send me a review, make it a review, not an "awesome" or "cute! Update soon!" because I'd really like to hear from you guys as to what I'm doing right and wrong. Please, constructive criticism, and please, make it longer than 3 words. Thanks.

---

Light filled my eyes, and I squeezed them tight in my sleep. Crumpled paper slapped me in the face, waking me officially. I sat up; eyes drooped to see my next victim in my homicidal spree, only to see my sister flipping through the magazine she had just hit me with.

"...You fell asleep with this on your face...And why is it always porn?" her deep voice chimed out. I closed my eyes and furrowed my nonexistent eyebrows.

"Because I'm a teenage boy, Temari." My voice cranked out hoarsely, and I heard her hum in understanding, how she understood, I'm not sure. I fell back onto the bed, twirling the sand colored sheets around me tightly. She laughed as she tackled me, the springs of my mattress creaking loudly in protest as we tussled.

"Get off!" I screamed, squirming under her bosom. She laughed loudly and tickled me like what she should have done when I was little. It was not wise to bring up such a topic, and soon, I had found myself face down in my pillow, as she straddled my back. I could hear her muffled laughing, holding my wrists behind my back.

"Now's not the time, squirt! Your boyfriend's here! I believe he has quite the proposition for you," she purred loudly. I turned my head so I could glance at her with trouble.

"...What?" I called out. What was she speaking with that forked tongue?

"Lee's here, and he looks nervous, more than usual...Why isn't he on the bottom?"

I glared at the last statement, shoving her off me and standing, working the wrinkles from my clothes.

"...He's afraid of screwing it up, no surprise there...And I don't know what you mean, 'bottom'. We haven't gotten that far."

She whistled at me now, her now crossed legs showing off more thigh than necessary, if necessary at all.

"...No wonder Lee's so jittery all the time. You're letting the poor kid die from sexual frustration! Let him get in a hump or two, baby!"

I threw a pillow at her, but she dodged with a tilt of her head.

"...I've only been dating him for a month. I'm not like you, and I'm not going to just let some guy into my pants, unlike this ONE GIRL I KNOW!"

The pillow was tossed at me this time, and it hit dead on. I watched as she fumed, and her spiked pigtails just got a little pointier.

"Shut up, pipsqueak. I'm not letting anyone into my miniskirts except for one boy, and that's Shikamaru. Sure, I barely know the guy, but he's the best character I've met in my oh-so short life. I'm sure he has SOME moral. At least I'll let him into my panties when he wants, unlike you, letting poor Lee have to take care of himself, he might cheat on you for it."

I put a hand to my face, rubbing circles in my temples and closing my eyes soothingly. Of course I get advice from my sister. None of it is ever good now useful, so I gave up on asking. A deadly silence filtered through the vents, and all secrecy and patience left me. Sighing, I whispered out to her.

"...I'm afraid it will go too fast, and I'll regret it all. He'll regret it too...Toss me aside...I want to keep him..."

Temari was standing now, taking my hand away from my forehead and into her strong palms. Her sincere blue eyes gleamed beautifully, and she let out a long sigh.

"...Little brother, you are being timid. He is too, and that's why you're both so perfect. Why don't you try being forward, and see how he takes it? If he doesn't take nicely, try a different approach. Don't think that you're going fast, or you'll really be going too slowly. If you want to keep him, show it through actions, sweetie."

She leaned in slowly to kiss my cheek, and I closed my eyes to take it. Slipping her hands from mine, She smiled.

"...Don't think he wouldn't like it that way either," she said. "You'll be sadly mistaken."

She stepped out of my room and into the living room, her finger curling for me to follow. I did hesitantly, and I found Lee sitting on the overstuffed brown sofa, his feet twitching nervously. Seeing me, he immediately jumped to his feet and dropped the green scarf he had been fiddling with, his fingers trembling still. I softened at the site, and turning to Temari, she was already on her way out, a smile on her perfect lips.

"...I um...Was just w-wondering if you'd...P-Please...Come to the dance with...me..." his voice became softer and softer, until his last words were nothing but a mumble. I frowned, and he noticed, his trembling starting up in a new wave of intensity.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I'll j-just go then," he was barely able to get out, practically running to the front door. I stopped him however, my hand on his. He turned to only glance at me, but I turned him all the way around, my hands on his trembling shoulders. He cleared at least 7 feet, if not more. It was strange to see such a shorty like me date a basketball player like Lee. I was only maybe 2, 2 and a half, feet shorter than him, but it seemed like worlds apart.

"...Don't be nervous...Stay here," I whispered. He flinched, and I thought about taking back my efforts. But leading him to the couch, I forced him to sit down, and I immediately took advantage of the height shift, kissing him tenderly. He trembled no longer, and he made no protests. His hands found my hips, and clenching them tightly in his grip, pulled me down to his lap. I pulled away to gasp out in surprise at my position, and the strange smile growing across his lips.

"...What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He only smiled and leaned forward to suck harshly at the skin of my neck, leaving a pinching pain and a bright purple mark. I pushed him off, but his hands held me down to him tightly. I was so shocked of the character change; I was shaking...That, or the fact that he couldn't take the hint.

"...Stop it," I growled out. My eyes narrowed dangerously to him, and I feared my fingernails were biting into his thighs now. He smiled again.

"...Which one do you like better?" he asked, void of all twittering, nervousness, or anything that seemed hesitant. I dug my nails in further, but he didn't flinch.

"...What are you talking about?" my voice was quiet, gruff, and growing more sinister by the second. His fingers danced up to my waist, playing upon the indent.

"...Timid Lee, or dominant Lee?"

"...Are you joking?" I asked, eyes still angry. Why hadn't he stopped, why do this?

"Nope, I'm serious. I heard you and your sister talking."

I frowned, knowing I had lost. My legs, still provocatively positioned over Lee's, twitched nervously, in which he took hold of them gently, still smiling at me.

"...I'd like to keep you too," he whispered, leaning slowly in to take my lips to his. My hands, limp at my side, took up the slowly rising passion, hooking them around Lee's neck tightly and crashing my body to his torso dramatically. He let out a gasp, hands gripping my thighs tighter. He looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow. I was taking to his newly found character quickly; finding myself in my very own redeemed self. Breathing softly on his cheek, I smiled.

"...What was this dance you spoke of?"

Lee grinned widely, sparkling teeth something I would need to get used to.

"...You're speaking my language, love."

---

I practically flew down those stairs, the way I ran like a banshee. Skipping every other step, I made it down to ground floor in 5 seconds flat. Standing in the main building gallery, I stared across the room to the only other person present.

I don't know who was happier, me, or him. Seeing each other must have been uplifting, I know I felt so. He stared at me widely, while I stared just as widely at him.

Catching a new breath, I found myself sprinting towards him, in which he was doing the same; arms open as he ran to me. I'm not sure who was the victor in this race to meet each other, probably me, seeing as I was running faster and farther. But we collided loudly, even though we didn't care for the ache. I held him tightly to me, rocking him against my chest as I breathed in his hair. His small arms wove around my torso to lock into my shirt, sunshine head hidden under my chin. My arms did not move to let him go, and I wasn't planning on doing so at all. I wasn't going to let him run away, or be cold, or alone, or sad, or unloved, ever again. I nuzzled his soft hair, my hand reveling in it as well while the other held his waist firmly.

"...Naruto," I whispered in his ear, "...Where have you been?"

"...I'm not sure myself, Shika," he replied shakily, voice cracking with emotion. His knees were buckling under him, but I wasn't going to let him down, I was going to force him into my embrace, which he made to protest to anyway. I closed my eyes to cherish his presence, his touch. I had never held him like this, and for as long as I could, I enjoyed it. His cheek against my chest shifted, and I felt his hands threaten to tear away the fabric, the strength his grip held against it, trembling. His tiny frame shook in my arms, and choking sounds emitted from his fragile throat.

"...I...He...I couldn't..." his broken speech erupted pathetically from his pale lips, and I frowned further. From what I heard from Kiba, this was all that stupid Uchiha's fault. Stupid, stupid, STUPID UCHIHA!

"...Shh, I know, Naruto..." I calmed. He was not crying; He was only confused, desperate.

"...I...Don't have...A-Anywhere to go..." he cried out loudly. I tightened my embrace, and he hiccupped out a gasp. Will you ever settle Naruto? You've never had a real home, have you? You've never even had a significant other to truly love you the way you deserve...This was your first time...

...And that stupid Uchiha ruined it all...Stupid, stupid...

"Sh-Shika!" he burst out, clinging to me and shaking violently. I laced fingers through his hair, nose buried in his sunshine while I continued rocking him in his place.

"...Shh, shh, calm down," I whispered. I didn't know how to comfort him; anything I said would be turned around to form something hurtful anyway. I had never seen him this way before, and I knew he had good reason. Why was he not crying? I had seen him cry over almost nothing, and now, one of the greatest things one could cry over, and I haven't seen him shed a tear. His desperation shone through to me as he tilted his head up to look at me through big blue eyes. I cringed at that look, of what had he done wrong? Of why did this happen to him? Of how wasn't he good enough? Of he's never good enough for anything!

"...What did I do?" he cried out quietly, strong voice I had come to know gone without a trace, replaced with this feeble excuse for vocals. I held him close still, grip not wavering, as my head fell to his shoulder.

"...You didn't do anything," I answered softly. He shifted.

"But-"

"...Sasuke's taking Sakura to the dance..." he looked further on the verge of tears as I said this, but grabbing his shoulders and pressing his forehead to mine, I assured.

"...So she'll take back the rumor."

He looked awestruck for a long while, blue teary eyes wide with understanding, of Sasuke's behavior, his reasoning. But quickly following the insight, he grabbed my forearm and tugged roughly, meeting me with a once-again frightened expression.

"...You're lying! He...She took...I...I thought..." he crackled out as his throat grew heavy and his eyes grew only more moist. I closed my eyes in a long thoughtful blink, taking it all in quietly. The hand on my arm was trembling with newfound weakness.

"...Then..." he whispered, "...I can...F-Fix this?" His eyes were wide with desperation, now, hope flooding his pre-depression.

"...Yeah," I put quietly. His face held no lies as his moist cold eyes gradually became bright baby blue and his pale lips becoming rosy warm with determination. Instead of running off to devise his plan, he leaned against me, chest meeting mine. I twitched at the feeling, that feeling I had had for him since we had only first met. His breath was in my ear, and I believed my kneecaps had just melted fluidly. His warm lips pressed against my cheek tenderly yet quickly, a light click heard from the release.

"..._Thank you, Shikamaru_..." he purred quietly. His hand left my arm, now feeling cold, and he was gone before I got handle of the situation. My legs had already collapsed under me, and there was no hope of rising any time soon.

---

My wrist shot out in front of me so I could check the time. 4:48, it said. The dance was starting at 7, and I had plenty of time to devise a way out of this. Currently, my breath was huffed loudly from my lungs as I ran for the love of god, which I heard wasn't so special. I let out a fit of coughs as I slowed, stumbling lightly before pressing my clammy palms to my knees to catch myself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

My mouth was dry from the winter wind, and my lungs were no acceptation to the climate. I straightened to my normal height before carrying on my way.

Where was I going?

Nowhere, really.

I had been sulking for hours, and felt the need to get out for fresh air. My cheeks were red from the cold, and so was the rest of me. But at least running was better than crying over spilt milk.

If that's what you could even call the situation.

I ran until I took glimpse of the first to arrive, sparkling and shimmering jewels and satin silk adorning their perfect figures. Their dates held to their arms handsomely, formality shown in casualty. I had stopped to admire the beautiful people, and as they did not see me, they did not look hateful or ugly with angry wrinkles of disapproval. They smiled at the anticipation, the excitement and entertainment expected of this special night.

"YOU!"

I turned sharply only to have a senior grab my arms and twist them with unbearable pain. I cried out, in fact, my head raised to the sky and eyes squeezed tight as my constricted shoulders threatened to shatter.

"What are you doing here?" the shrill voice screeched loudly at me. I knew it was Sakura, expected Sakura, even. Creaking open an eyelid, I spotted her senior lackeys. Her slender arms were crossed angrily over her ample chest; dress sparkling as the others had. White flowers were adorned her bright pink held-up hair, and her lips were rosier than usually thanks to beauty products.

"...A school is one place I can be..."

The remark cost me the feeling of my arms as the senior twisted them again, and I choked back a sob as the ache spread to my spine, his other hand clenched around my neck. She let out an ignorant huff of laughter, and I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Is that so?" she purred, "Well, while you can be here, it's not like anyone wants you here."

Quickly blowing off the subject of my unpopularity, I grimaced without opening my eyes still. "...Where's Sasuke?"

"...He went home to get ready. He should be back in a while, and it's not really like he wanted to part ways with me for even a second."

The earlier me would have grimaced and cried out the pain of loneliness, but the new Naruto had grown independent, as I had been when I was young. It wasn't like I had a youth anyway, no parents to hold me or care for me, no children who could befriend such a lonely annoying pest as myself. All I had was myself.

"...I know that's a lie and so do you," I whispered with a smile. Sakura gasped quietly, and with the sound, I could now officially declare I could not feel my arms. I let out a loud cry as they were finally squeezed to their limits without breaking anything.

"...How'd you find out?" she screamed. I opened my mouth, but I needed to catch my breath first. Finding it, I answered.

"...A friend."

She growled before I heard a ruffling of cloth, and I was being hauled away by my arms. My feet dangled inches form the ground as I squirmed to get out of the painful grasp. Coming quite a ways, I heard her voice from behind me.

"Throw him in and lock the door!"

I would have protested in thrashing about, but there was no time. I was finally released, and I toppled onto the cold tile floor. My body skidded before finally stopping, and my aching arms no longer constricted, I got used to the feeling of them. A door slammed shut, and I opened my eyes to find myself in the janitor's closet. I quickly scrambled to a stand, and shaking out my arms, I just as quickly bolted to the nearby door to jerk the handle and find it locked.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I leaned against a mop and closed my eyes to clear up my rampaging thoughts. Stay calm, stay calm! This is nothing to worry about; I can easily get out of here. I can easily save Sasuke.

...Or was I the one who needed saving?

I huffed a long and frustrated sigh as I combed a hand through messy blonde hair. What was he thinking? I could have taken the insults, the rumors. Why'd he have to make such a stupid and painful deal with her of all people? Why couldn't he just think I was strong and I'd just laugh them off like I would have, at any other time? Why couldn't he just listen to me for once?

I felt my eyes water, but I quickly tilted my head so the tears wouldn't break free. I breathed out deeply to get rid of my constricting throat and sniffling nose, but it didn't help much as those twin tears rolled slowly down my face. I made no movement of wiping them away, and cried no further tears. This was all I would cry, forever more.

I took a seat, now, legs crossed as well as arms, leaning against a cold wall.

...This was going to be while.


	25. END: Dance To This Beat

"_Let's be friends, okay Naruto?_"

Hand that used to hold, they aren't that way any longer.

"_Okay, let's be friends._"

Are those hands caring now, or are they limp with disapproval?

"_Forever, K?_"

In times like these, no one can really tell. Not even the hands themselves!

"_K!_"

We're left in the rut again.

---

The doorbell rang loudly in my ears, and I grew excited. For what, I don't know. Was it the joy of others? Bah, that isn't me.

Temari clicked and clacked across the tile with her tall black stilettos, and I had to let myself watch them for a moment. What the fuck was she thinking? How could anyone dance in those fuckers?

"Gaara!" she cooed loudly. I looked up to her in her little black dress, shorter than any miniskirt before it. I didn't answer her; I only took in her strange ideas of fashion. Her hair was down, a sight too rare to be taken lightly. It curved boldly as it rested upon her tiny shoulders, framing her bright face. What of her that was barely concealed was creamy and soft as a woman's skin should be, and the straps to her dress faltered only lightly to her lanky form.

"...Say what now?" I murmured, still looking her over. She huffed.

"Shika's here. Is Lee coming to get you?"

"...No, I'm meeting him there."

She made a strange face at me, her rose petals of lips pouting.

"...Well that isn't very gentlemanly of him."

I turned lightly, looking away from her to the just blooming moon.

"...What do you expect? First he changes on me, and now he thinks it's all fun and games. You wouldn't understand what gentlemanly means to an actual man. And you aren't a man, Temari. As much as you want to be one."

Her purse clocked me in the cheek, but I only smiled as she drew it over her shoulder scantily and click clacked off. Shikamaru stood casually by the door, counting the fibers in the carpet with twitchy eyes and flushed cheeks directed to no one. As Temari sauntered over, Shikamaru grew himself a spine, and standing up straight, he held out his hand for her. She took it gracefully, and just as, he kissed it like her true prince charming. I scowled and trudged off as I heard Temari giggle uncharacteristically. Too much romance can ruin a boy's life.

---

"...Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, little brother?"

I didn't answer. I only stared at the floor and frowned so angrily, I was afraid even my own lips would be afraid of me.

Itachi slipped behind me, fluffing out the back of my head with long slender fingers. I shivered and ducked away, turning my frown from the floor to him. He smiled as he pranced drunkenly around me.

"Oh my, aren't you just a stud tonight!" his purring was about to run me up the wall, and here they said that the elders are role models. He laughed and tugged at my dirty clothes, as I had refused to change to formal. His flushed face lit up with a wide smile, and I almost cowered away in fright. This was not my brother.

"...The pink slut, riiiiight?"

I let out a terrifying groan at the thought, and my brother began to chuckle loudly. He knew of my position, demise. And his normally solitude and dangerous self was not here to smirk and give stupid advice, in his place was this drunken fool who laughs and plays as if I were the eldest.

"...Ah, little brother! I can't believe you'd do that to poor Naruto-kun!"

I tensed and balled my fists. I was tired of being told the same thing over and over again.

"I didn't have a choice!" I cried out, but Itachi only twirled around me as if in dream.

"...Of course you had a choice! Poor Naruto, how he must feel! His own boyfriend thinks he is weak, thinks he can't stand up to a few bullies. Some help you're doing him! You probably crushed the little self-esteem he had left."

I scowled at the truth before me. I knew either way, I'd get it bad. But rather take the easy way and get it over with.

"...I don't regret my decision, and I sure as hell don't think Naruto's weak," I growled out. He sighed loudly at me.

"So you think he'll forgive you?"

I thought about that. I thought about what he said, thought about how he had cried for me to come back. I didn't even know if he had learned of Sakura's plot, or if he understood what was going on. As of now, Naruto could have committed suicide or something.

"...If you're thinking he might have killed himself, don't flatter yourself."

"...Stop being my brother for ONE SECOND so you can stop reading my mind."

"Oh it's not that, you're just predictable. Everything is written all over your face."

I gritted my teeth at him. Why'd I have to get such a stupidly amazing brother?

"...Shut up, you drunk ass."

He raised his eyebrows and spat out murmured curses, waddling about stupidly. I had no time to think things over, and I headed for the closet to pick out clothes I found suitable for the unbelievably hideous occasion.

---

We arrived at the school twenty minutes into it. We weren't bothered in the least, as we were not ones to care about trivial matters.

I had led her by the hand slowly to the school, and how she walked so beautifully in those monstrous heels, I won't ever know. Her hands were soft and smelt of pineapple, fingernails glistening with French tips. Her dirty blonde hair flowed to curl, sitting on her shoulders with a light bounce in her step. Her blue eyes twinkled like the stars over our heads, and her smile brightened it further.

I found myself bold, stopping to turn her to me. Confusion lit up in her blue eyes, and I sighed lightly, squeezing her hand.

"..._So beautiful_," I whispered. She only grinned, grinned madly, as she took my hand tightly in hers and ran miraculously in the heels to the school.

"..._Sure_," she whispered back to me as I was dragged limply.

At that moment, I tried to figure out what exactly I loved about her so much. Was it her body, her strength? Was it her voice of nightingales? No. No it wasn't. That's not what I loved, or at least, loved the most. It was her oceans of eyes, her blonde hair, her childish grin...

...Everything I loved in Naruto.

I made a face of horror, but she was too damn happy to notice. I was glad, as well. She would have had concern.

Did I only love her for those similar characteristics?

Was that the only reason I loved her so deeply?

I had fallen in love at first sight, only to realize it was wrong of me?

No.

No.

No.

I grabbed her back as I dug my heels into the ground to stop her. She whipped around with wide eyes as we crashed into the building's wall, my hands to her shoulders as I pushed her down.

"..." She didn't say anything, as her mouth was open agape in shock, pretty fingernails clawing at the hands holding her down. I stared at her face, verifying just what the fuck in her I truly went crazy over.

"...Why do _you _love me?" I asked softly. She blinked at me for a moment before starting up that grin again.

"...Hmm.You're a genius, for one thing. Smartest one I've had the chance to fall for... You don't want sex first thing, and that is always a good sign. We've never even kissed, so thank you for not throwing yourself at me...You are very nice to me, and that is my report on why I love Shikamaru."

I frowned, and her grin expanded.

"...Is that good enough, sensei?"

"...I'm serious," I whispered roughly, a little ticked at her immature response. Anyone in this position would be scared, even Naruto. Why not her?

"...I was being serious," she sternly answered. Her voice lost its juvenile tone, and her smile vanished to a thin line. "Should I give you some more reasons?"

I didn't answer her, so she perceived that as a yes.

"You're a true gentleman, because you're always so gentle. The way you touch me, it makes me go crazy, from either keeping it slow or making you go farther. You don't force me into things; you never raise your voice. You're always cracking stupid jokes, and every time you say "How troublesome" I love you just a little bit more."

There was a pause.

"...Should I stop?" she asked. I frowned, thinking.

"...That's what you love?" I asked. She nodded, blinking.

"...What, should I have said something different?" I shook my head.

...She hadn't mentioned my appearance at all.

Did I only love Naruto for his looks?

Was that it?

I couldn't think of a special characteristic Naruto held in him that I could utterly adore other than his perfect face of an angel. His mental health was troubling; his sense of humor was no more thanks to the light of the boy's life, and any other skill he had held no interest to me. Sure, Naruto was a great person to have around, the best I can think of, but to love, to hold and cherish, I wouldn't have the stamina to chase him around. How troublesome, I would add in.

"...Shika?" she whispered.

Temari...What of her did I love? What?!

"...Shika..." she whispered again.

I brought myself to attention, watching her tender movements. She pressed her warm hands over mine, slipped them from her shoulders, and slowly pulled me against her. The world could be ending, Hitler could have reincarnated, and still, I couldn't give a shit. My eyes were on her, and it was going to stay that way.

We kissed, and her lips were moist from her strawberry lip-gloss, helping with the soft friction my chapped lips held. Our hands were still entangled, and they were now pressed against our clashing hips, but her lips were so enticing, I could care less. It was soft, it was gentle, and it was not at all demanding. It wasn't even long and drawn out like most kisses were expected to be. It was just a kiss...My first real kiss.

We parted to lean lightly against the wall behind her, and I found that heat had rushed to my face to form a deep blush. She smiled at it, leaning up only slightly to kiss me on my red cheek. I looked down at the ground timidly as she hugged me tight, her bosom to my nose.

"...Jesus, I love you," she laughed out, nuzzling me lightly. She pulled away to let me breath, and to let me be dragged into school.

What I loved about her...

...I'd have to think about later.

---

The DJ started up, and I knew I was done for.

I fiddled with the mop head subconsciously as I felt the boom of the bass against the wall I leaned on. Wonderful dance music it was, and I felt crowning jealousy for those dancing to it right then. And here I was cooped up in this janitors closet having the time of my life! They should be the jealous ones!

A familiar song began to play, and I sang quietly along, nodding my head to the steady beat.

"...Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. And maybe he won't find out what I know...(1)" I butchered the song with my deep humming voice, tapping my dirty shoe on the light blue linoleum. Song after song beat through that stereo, and I began to count them out. 7...12...19. 20 songs later, and I was still in here. I actually knew most of them, so I occupied myself with singing along, as horrible as I was.

"...Deep inside of a parallel universe, its getting harder and harder to tell what came first...(2)"

"...Dude, I told you not to bring those things to school!"

I stopped at the voice ringing from the hallway. Rapid steps were heard, and I leaned into the door to hear.

"...They're for my science project..."

"...A-Ah! The-There it is! Qui-Quick Kiba!"

Before I realized what was going on, a black beetle crawled under the door and onto my leg. As anyone in my position would do, I cried out and shook it off. I had knocked it on its back, legs moving rapidly as it tried to get up. I stared at it, and then at the shadows in the mosaic windowed door.

"Aw man, it crawled into the closet!" Kiba's voice!

"KIBA!" I yelled. The others were startled, but Kiba recognized me.

"...Naruto? What the fuck are you doing in a janitor's closet?"

"...Please...Man, I'm locked in here...Get me out, quick." I pleaded. Hope was on the horizon.

"Oh dude! Shino, hand me the keys, man!"

I sighed happily as I stood, careful to avoid the bug still sprawled.

The door opened, and Kiba's head popped through.

"Dude, are you okay?" he cried out. I nodded with a smile.

"...Thank you, Kiba. I so fucking owe you."

"No problem...As long as you didn't squish that bug."

I watched as Shino dashed into the room to kneel by the bug, carefully lifting it up by its sides and placing it in a plastic container. Kiba grinned.

"...Dude, without you, we would have never found that bug in here."

"Hm? Oh. Oh yeah, no problem!" I was edging my way out the door, and I spied Hinata to the side. I winked at her and nodded my head towards Kiba, and she blushed. I was dashing now.

"Hey man! Where're you running' off to?" Kiba called out.

"Got to go crash me a dance!"

He gave me a loud chuckle and proud thumbs up, giving me the okay. I took it happily, speeding away into the school.

---

It was almost the end of the dance, and he hadn't shown up yet.

I was not setting my hopes high.

I didn't grunt in displeasure, or whimper in sadness. I didn't sigh in disappointment. I sat there, in the corner.

Waiting.

It had been 2 and a half hours. He had told me, told me with a smile and a kiss, that he would see me there, and I wouldn't be able to walk for weeks...I hoped he meant that in the context of dancing, because I had told him I wasn't ready. I wasn't going to be ready for a while anyway, and at this rate, he wouldn't be getting any from me at all.

I crossed my arms slowly, pulling myself inwards pitifully. I spied my sister easily, but that wasn't it. I didn't want to watch them dance, didn't want to see that pink-haired slut dance around Naruto's boyfriend. Sasuke hadn't smiled the whole night, not even when she through himself at him and he got an accidental feel of her breasts. I had expected Sasuke to be the type to take a willing fuck when it was offered. But no, I appeared to be wrong. Still, I didn't want to see any of them.

I turned into the corner even more, my nose touching the wall as I closed my eyes angrily. My first time being stood-up.

"HEY!"

I could hear him burst through the door, his loud idiotic voice echoing through the silenced room. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was.

---

Such a grand entrance it was.

I stood between the two doors, huffing with excitement. Everyone was watching me; Especially those two.

"...You thought it was that easy?" I asked breathlessly. Her tanned face was broken up in horror and I smiled ecstatically.

"...Why don't you just ask Sasuke?"

She turned to him, her emerald jewels glistening wetly. He frowned angrily at her, and I hoped he had been that way all night. I watched as he rejected her silently, and she took it the way I expected. She pushed him away, stomping angrily in her pink heels.

"IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE!" she screeched, "NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE DATING!"

People stepped up bravely to me, knuckles cracking and lips grinning. I grinned too, stepping up just as proudly. They stared at me strangely.

"...Go on. Throw a punch. I'll just throw it back."

When none of them took me up on my offer, I pushed them away to stalk toward Sakura. She was red with anger, tears gleaming in her gems. I smiled smugly.

"...Want to try this again?" I asked. She gave loud frustrated cry before shoving me in the shoulders and sobbing her way off the dance floor. Everyone stared at me, but I grinned toothily.

"Hey, this is a dance isn't it? Why aren't you all dancing?"

The DJ took it nicely; starting up a new song, beat pounding through the room. They pushed the great outburst aside as they took their partners hands and brought them to a new dance. I turned back to Sasuke, but he was looking away with a flushed face. I smiled again, a hand at his chest to draw his attention. He looked at me; lights dimmed drastically as multi-colored lights streamed from the DJ booth. I kissed him so tenderly, he flinched in surprise. I pressed my hand at the back of his head, fingers tangled in locks; tongue running across his lips as his hands found my hips. I receded slowly, and he sighed across my face.

"...I'm glad," he whispered in my ear. I nodded lightly, taking his hand in mine, entwining our slender fingers. Our eyes met again, and I believed I would keep this smile for the rest of the night.

"...Let's just dance...Okay?"

---

I finally turned to watch them dance.

-_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_ (3) -

-_Am I who you think about in bed?_ -

I huffed angrily again, pulling myself from the wall and putting on my coat.

-_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_ -

They look so happy.

-_Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it._ -

...And I can't help but feel jealous.

_-When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin._ -

I sneak out the twin doors, the dimmed lights to my advantage in this getaway.

-_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_. -

-_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me._ -

"...Where do you think you're going?"

-_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of._ -

I turned sharply, and there he was.

-_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_ -

-_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._ –

I glared at him, stalking away. I didn't get far; he grabbed me by the wrist quickly.

-_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!! _-

"...I asked you here so we could dance, didn't I?" he smiled out.

-_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_ -

-_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_ -

I yanked my hand away furiously. "...I thought you would have liked to go to a dance with me, or at least BE at the dance, but I guess I was wrong about you. Forget you!"

-_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus._ -

He grabbed me again as I tried to walk away, and I struggled in his strong arms. "Let go!"

-_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_ -

-_Let's pick up, pick up._ -

He pulled something out of his pocket, but I didn't care.

-_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part._ -

"Hold still," he told me.

"Fuck you!" I told him.

-_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._ -

Whatever was in his pocket was now around my finger, silver engraved words glistening.

-_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._ -

-_Now let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_ -

"...What's this?" I answered quietly, all struggling lost within his hold. He smiled.

"...Love."

-_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!!_ -

I stared down at it, the regular lighting of the gallery making the ring shine and sparkle dramatically. Words ran round it...

"...I'd like to keep you too..." he said aloud.

-_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_ -

-_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_ -

"...Want to dance?" he asked. I was speechless, but he took me gently anyway, leading me to the dance floor. He led me 'round like a puppet, my limbs unused and my face void of expression...

...Save shock.

-_Dance to this beat._ -

"...Come on Gaara, dance with me!" he laughed out as he tossed me around the floor. I accidentally bumped into Naruto, who only turned and smiled.

"...Having a good night?"

-_Dance to this beat._ -

I nodded dumbly, too caught up in the moment. I took Lee's hand again, and he twisted and turned my body to the tune of the blasting music, lyrics playing through my head.

-_Dance to this beat._ -

"Put some hip into it, love!" he cried out happily. Instead, I yanked him down to kiss me.

-_Dance to this beat._ -

We kissed. We kissed like I was sucking all of the life from him. And it must have looked so funny, such a tall boy leaning so far down to such a small boy. But I didn't care, really I didn't. I just wanted to kiss him, and keep kissing him. I wanted to keep him too.

I heard Naruto's catcall and Sasuke's annoyed grunt, and even Temari's whistle, but I just hooked my arms around his neck and leaned into him even closer, to the point of being near anatomically impossible. I didn't care. I just needed him. Now...Maybe I was ready after all.

It's must be your lucky day, Rock Lee.

-_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!! _-_  
_

-_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster. _–

-END-

---  
1) Grand Theft Autumn – Fall Out Boy

2) Parallel Universe – Red Hot Chili Peppers

3) Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off – Panic! At The Disco

Oh man, it's finally dooooone D: Jesus. This one chapter is 12 PAGES LONG djhljhlrjhliredjh. Amazing. Again, this one took a long time for...Good reason. XD I got FINALS TOMORROW, and I just spent an hour patching this up for you guys. HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY!!!! IT'S TOTALLY DONE. DONE DONE DONE. ARRRGHGGH. Now I can start something else...? Man, I'm totally out of ideas.

Like my song choice? XD I know, I know, I'm amazing. Hooray for Panic at the Disco, or I'd be lost! C

Thanks for reading!

-Sara


End file.
